the killers
by the13thshadowseekerxxx
Summary: rose a deadly killer finds herself in st.vlads under cover trying to foil strigoi plans on a mass attack somewhere, while trying to keep her killer identity a secret. when she finds somethings shes never had before, friends, teachers, drama, classes. *more inside. now finished* please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any thing everything belongs to Richelle mead vampire academy series**

**First story to go on hear plz plz like it**

**This story takes place in and around shadow kissed**

**Rose a deadly killer finds herself in under cover trying to foil strigoi plans on a mass attack somewhere, while trying to keep her killer identity a secret. When she finds something she's never had before, friends, teachers, drama, classes, and love. Can she keep her identity a secret will the guardians find out who she really is will the royals find jealousy and have her killed, will I ever make a good summery**

**Been re-edited since so many requested it, continue reading plz**

CHAPTER 1

I am rose Hathaway a dangerous strigoi killer I have been training my whole life. I live in northern India with my trainer Rasheid who has also been raising me since I was a kid after my mother died when I was 5 although that was 12 years ago and like all killers we must put our feelings aside. Being a killer is not something you can just join or practice its something you are born into. there are two lines of killers, at least that I've heard of there used to be many but they are all gone, my line was amongst the most powerful of the earlier ones. You see killers are stronger, faster, more resilient, and graceful than the guardians and we do not have Mori to guard, sorta. The sole purpose of a killer is to kill strigoi protect human, moroi, and damphires alike from the evils of the strigoi and continue our line, we also hunt them to keep alive killers have a very delicate diet involving strigoi blood we can have other foods but mainly strigoi blood. We can go for about a little less than a week without it and a few weeks without table foods. But enough about that, my story begins when I'm out on a training run in northern America...

I'm on top of a two story building looking down on an ally in the middle of the night watching strigoi pick on a couple I knew I should intervene but they said something that caught my attention,

"Just think boys in a few months' time well have a school swarming with even richer delicacies and we can eat to our hearts desire" a big bald guy says. There are 3 of them; baldie, a pretty red head chick, and a dark haired guy.

"Yes. Just imagine our entire force coming down on some unsuspecting school! HA HA HA HA HA!" the red head let out

"Yea well I'm hungry now so let's get on and then head back before the sun comes up" the dark haired guy said. I decided now was my time to act.

"Sorry guys but it looks like your goin home hungry," I said jumping down from the roof and then pretended to ponder over what I had said.

"Actually I don't think your goin home at all" I moved to attack I jumped and landed between the strigoi and the cowering couple. The dark haired guy lunged at me and I blocked his attack and whipped my sighth out, holding it I quickly decapitated him. Then I threw it at the red haired chick, at landed deep in her shoulder and it being solid silver she screamed. I yanked on the chain and pulled her body closer to my and then staked her with my stake. Once I pulled my stake out of her, I pulled out my sighth. Oh how I love my sighth, Rasheid got it for my 14th birth day. Baldie was slowly backing away, horror written all over his face. I looked up at him and he turned to bolt. Not feeling like a chase scene I whipped out my gun and shot him three tiles with silver bullets in the head heart and head again. He dropped. Dead.

I turned to the couple and told them it was safe and that they should go home and not come out till tomorrow. I wasn't afraid they would guess who I really was, while I hunted I put on a mask and died my dark brown hair blond. The couple bolted. I looked at the bodies and sighed they were too bloody and I didn't wannna make a mess of myself so I called the alchemists and told them my location. Not waiting for them to arrive I jumped back on the building ran a few blocks to my little black car it was like my bat mobile but it looked like a normal eclipse car. It was fast it went over 800mph and had GPS and all the little gadgets a killer could need including a weapon and ammo supply organized in the trunk. I decided to take it easy and only drive 550mph tonight.

When I was reaching the Canadian border my stomage growled. Man. I wish I had taken a little sip from the strigoi back there, that red head wasn't too bad. I decided to get some strigoi once I reached my destination, Montreal. About 15mins later I was there I stopped a few blocks from our hotel and caught whiff of a few strigoi. 2 to be exact one was a female about 5 or 6 years old, as a strigoi of course, and the other was a male about 9 or 10 years old. I rounded the corner and saw that I was right I decided I was a bit tired and just attacked them. I went for the guy first using the element of surprise and quickly broke his neck then lunged at the girl who was staring wide eyed at me and went for her throat, I extended my fangs and allowed my eyes to shine through although I'm sure they were black because I was so hungry. I bit into her neck and started to feed she screamed and I shook my head and shoved her to the ground while still feeding sting to cause pain and destroy her voice. Her voice was beginning to fade as her non-life life force was begining to fade. When I drained her dry I moved to the guy.

5 min later I had put their bodies on a nearby roof so when the sun came up their bodies would burn. Then I headed back to the hotel, and told Rasheid about my night and the strigois in America. Strigoi have been grouping lately, all around the world in fact and then attacking never at a school though they haven't been that big before but now I don't know. Rasheid had told me to get some rest and tomorrow we would fly back to India and plan things out. Rasheid was not a killer he was a damphire and in his early 50s it's not to terribly old considering guardians lived for a nice 70 or 80 years in their prime before getting old, if they weren't killed first. I washed the blond out in my nice hot shower and went to bed.

Back home in India I was doing my usual warm ups 200 pushups, sit-ups, and chin-ups in 3 min each. 100 laps around the football field sized track in 15mins then 10mins on the punching bag. While I was doing my weapon training just finishing up on my gun Rasheid came in and told me to start packing.

"Where are we going" I asked

"I'm not going anywhere in a about a week you are going to be enrolled in an American school. So you can go undercover to find out about this attack. I'm going to create some fake files and ids for you. So practice your English." he said to me. I was ecstatic I had never been to a real school before Rasheid had taught me all of my lessons

"Really! That's so cool I've never been to school before I can't wait. wait if I'm in a school then what am I supposed to eat, how will I find info and how will I escape the guardians notice I mean they are no killers but they are pretty observant and in a fight id kill them, all " I said

"Well rose you'll have escaped the grounds to get food and info, lots of spying too. You'll also have to keep a low profile and soften up on your fighting. And call or Skype me every night or at least when you have new news." he smiled at me and left me to continue my training.

2 weeks later I was standing at the gates of St. Vladimir's academy sorry bad spelling I was attending a school in India on the cost when natural weathers hit and my school was damaged. And rather than wait for repairs to be finished my legal guardian sent me hear I had already been out of school for about a year and needed to graduate, I was probably a lot behind. Rasheid had already sent my files and all I needed to do was show up. I held my giant suitcase in one hand and my big bag of weapons in the other along with my laptop and other mechanical gadgets. Rasheid was sending over my car and I would have to hide it somewhere easy but well hidden.

I was escorted into the heads office . When I sat down she turned to me and said,

"Rosemarie Hathaway, correct" I nodded "I would like to welcome you to our school. I've read that you have been out of school for a while and that you might need extra practices if you are to be graduating this year, correct." not waiting for my answer she continued "I have assigned guardian Belikov to you and he will provide extra training for you on his scheduled terms. Understand, Belikov please escort MS Hathaway to her room. Gesturing to one of the guys that escorted me in here.

I got up and looked at him. Oh. My. God. He was so way to hot I mean wow. Taking in his features he was probably Russian around 24 25 years old strong healthy build. He looked at me eyeing me and said.

"Come Ms. Hathaway your room is on the other sides of campus and you will be scheduled to start classes Monday. "He said in a Russian accent. Sexy Russian accent. He led me to my dorm room 213H a second floor room all to myself.

"My room is in the guardian's lodgings first floor. Room 103B if you ever need me. Though please only need me in emergencies ok." I smiled and nodded as he left. I shut and locked my door first I set up my laptop and set up a private Wi-Fi signal for myself, later I would set points so that I had a signal all over the school and maybe some surrounding areas, I logged onto the computer they already had for me and eliminated all of their spyware and made sure I had my privacy. Then I carefully UN packed my weapons hiding most of them in my closet behind a fake wall Rasheid had given me. Then I unloaded all of my personal belongings. Rasheid had gotten a friend to give me a magic bag that concealed things that couldn't be kept in a normal bag or been on my person. Like my sighth, its handle and blade could have it was like the grim reapers sighth but with a shorter handle, I had two of them but since both of their chains were 25ft long I had to put them in the magic bag. Also a hibernated Keichi was in there.

Keichi is my demon dog, he looks like a normal person, that doesn't like to wear many cloths barley uses his hands and never talks unless making dog noises, but when he's excided or told to he changes into a giant Wight fire breathing dog. Compared to a normal building he is about 1 1/2 story tall and on his hind legs he's about 3 stories tall. I un packed all his things but left him in the bag for later when I was outside and he had more room to change and maybe 'do his business'. I relaxed on my bed and began to text Rasheid telling him that I had arrived unpacked set up and was later going to familiarize myself with the campus. He texted back

Good rose don't forget to take Keichi out outdoors and allow him to familiarize with scents and find a good hunting ground for the both of you. Good luck.

After pretty much every one had gone to bed I snuck out the window with my signals and magic bag. After I set them all up I exited the grounds and past the wards to let Keichi out. When I pulled him out he was in human form I pulled out my contacts, they were brown colored because my actual eyes changed color sometimes depending on my mood or what I wanted them to be, and they glowed. I used the little spell to awaken him and he stretched changed and roared. That's my fire breathing baby! He was normally my hunting partner he liked strigoi to and would normally clean up my mess of bodies or meals he just never leaves the country often. I walked him around letting him sniff and mark places all around before I made him change back and put on some pants, while we headed back to our room.

Keichi had fallen asleep and I decided to go to sleep also. Killers can go days without sleep. During a personal test I stayed up for 9 days straight before getting sleepy, but I was board and was a waiting Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

I know there are a lot of gramer errors especially in the first one although that one was a practice and I just wanted to see if I could up load one and honestly im not really sure what happened there but im going to finishthe story as soon as I can and upload when ever I can. And thanks for the reviews I really didn't know how great the actually felt which is why I wanted to upload as soon as possible hope you enjoy. What a beta?

CHAPTER 2

Beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep

Uuuuhhhgggg, morning. I hate waking up. I'd rather sleep forever. I've actually done that one time though not forever just two weeks solid rasheid got worried and told me that he tried everything to wake me up he made noise even threw water on me but in the end when he was about to hit me with a stick a snapped awake caught it, snatched it from him, and was in a defensive position in a blink of an eye he was impressed but still told me not to do it again.

Any way back to the matter at hand, today I was supposed to meet belikov in the gym for my early practices I showered found training cloths and instructed keichi to guard my room and my stuff, and headed off. Guardian belikov was already in the gym, reading?

"Sorry am I late" I asked wondering if he had been waiting long

"No I just got hear a bit early to set up" he replied "did you have any trouble finding your way around? I didn't see you Saturday or Sunday."

"Aaahhh... no I... I was fine I just you know slept in, getting used to the new time zone, that's all" I replied not totally lying

"Well ok I want to see how far you've come along and what you need to do to catch up. so I want you to run 15 laps and come back when you are done." I nodded though I knew it would take me a few minutes to do that and this track was smaller than the one at home I decided on 100 laps in 10 minutes and then do a 5 minute training before going back in, being careful to slow down a bit when someone passed I finished pretty quickly.

"Ok now what" I said catching him by surprise. He looked at the clock, raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval.

"Let's spar I want to see your techniques." I quickly ran through rasheids instructions on 'safe' fighting moves and how to lighten up. we spared for a bit and I had to say he was good, not as good as me of course, but good. but it was getting on my nerves that he kept telling me how to move and other pointers, I'll give him some pointers. after practice I had a question.

"I'm sorry I don't know your first name do you mind telling me what it is?" I said probably over doing the Indian accent. I really don't have much of an accent I know 12 different languages and could perfectly fake all the accents.

"dimitri, dimitri belikov." he smiled "you are a good fighter and I know you are going to catch up with the other novices soon" he said I thanked him then headed to my room to change for class. I opened the window for keichi just in case so he wouldn't suffocate making sure he knew to check first before leaving. making sure I had my schedule;

guardian history

sparing

free period

lunch

math

Japanese

science

I liked my schedule sparing was easy a free period is just what I needed I was ok in math and I already knew Japanese all that was off was science and how hard could that be right.

in first period everyone was staring at me, mostly boys, the new girl. I sat down by the door, a few minutes before class started two guys approached me and introduced themselves

"hi I'm mason and this is my buddy Eddie" it got quiet. he held out his hand and I took it

"Rosemarie but rose is what I prefer." they all looked amazed had I done something wrong

"Dude I love your accent what is it" Eddie said oh good

"Indian, I am from India but bad weather hit and I had been out of school for near a year before being sent hear." I said messing up on some English words on purpose

"that's so cool. I mean about India.. I'm sorry about your school though if you need any help I'll be hear." the mason boy said and sat next to me as class started. we had guardian Stan alto and after one class with him I wanted to sick keichi on him. during lunch Eddie and mason invited me to their table where I met lissa, a blond moroi royal, mia, brown hair non royal, Christian black hair royal , and Adrian, dirty blond royal. proud to say they are my... friends! I can't believe I have friends! math and Japanese went by easy but science was ridiculous how was I supposed to know any of that and how would I ever use it. I was a better hunter than any of these freaks at this school and I can assure everyone they will never use this stuff! plus the amount of homework she gave me was un real. I had to hang out with my friends after school.

"so rose what's it like in India you don't look very Indian" lissa said back in masons room

"well its great and I miss it dearly as well do I miss rasheid" not a lie "I'm not Indian I'm guessing I'm more Turkish and something, my mother died when I was 5 and I don't even know who my real dad is."

" oh I'm sorry. so is rasheid like your boyfriend or something" mason said sadly. I laughed.

"no rasheid is like my dad he raised me ever since my mother died" I said becoming serious

"oh sorry he brought it up he's a guy" mia said after we all left I when to find dimitri I wanted to know a bit more about this school and its surroundings I was going to go hunting to day I was getting hungry and keichi probably was to and I was going to use a new girl to America fears on him. I found him patrolling near the gates.

"hey dimiri!" I called. he turned to me, I ran up to him "can I ask you some questions?"

"sure, is everything ok"

"ummmmm yes."

"so what's wrong"

"uuummmm there is nothing" I started to walk away a bit

"rose what's bothering you" he stopped me "

"well I was wondering about the school... and its aaaaahhh... safety, I mean not.. that.. your no good but you..." he chuckled

" I understand, there are very strong wards replaced almost every week, you have nothing to worry about."

" oh good. where's like the nearest like city I mean you know for like emergencies or like communication"

"well the nearest town is about 40mi away but I assure you we have great signals hear your safe."

"oh well that's good. it doesn't have you know have a lot of strigoi attacks there dose it."

"well not usually but we don't keep records of them, is there something wrong rose"

"no' I said to loud and to fast "I mean no it's just that the town near my old school had bad strigoi attacks and sometimes when we left or wandered to far past the wards you could get snatched.' I lied

"well your safe here rose, and remember don't be late tomorrow." I thanked him and left. later I was getting ready to go out having my weapons and keichis collar on right, one that won't break when he changes unlike his pants, when I heard a knock at the door. shit!

"who is it?" I yelled

"its dimitri I need to take you somewhere"

" ahhhhhh hold on I gotta... change be right out." I called I panicked and threw all of my gear and stuff under the bed and told keichi to stay in the bathroom till he heard us leave I opened the door see dimitri outside waiting against the opposite wall.

"hey so where are we going?" I said curiously

"to the guardian lounge" he said

"wh..why" I was getting scared did they find out about me so quickly I haven't done anything did the see keichi out the window or running around?

"don't worry they just want to see you fight see your previous moves you know so we can put you somewhere beneficial for you." oh. I still was gunna keep my guard up though. when we got there I was a nice look in building with what looked like to be a field out back. as we entered we passed a great open room with windows and a view of the field, there was a conference looking room for the guardian meetings it looked like. this is good I'll have to check this place out more often. we sat down near the front and a lady began to speak I believe it was Alberta or something. there were 6 others in the room, unfortunately one of them was Stan.

"Rosemarie" she started talking to me " you were attending a school in India correct before a disaster struck, do you remember where you were in you guardian studies before having your leave?"

"um well kinda I studied a bit with my guardian and he made sure I kept up my training a bit." a few people looked confused

"your guardian? who was that, and why did you have a guardian?" Stan asked I near rolled my eyes the replied,

" well after my mother died when I was 5 rasheid became my guardian and I lived with him because I was too young to live on my own."

"ahh I see.' Alberta said. just then she was radioed even though it was in her ear I heard it all,

" guardian there has been a report of a strigoi attack about 20 mi from the school 5 dead be on the lookout I want all students in their rooms" a voice that sounded like kirova said.

"um actually can we continue this tomorrow, dimitri, Yuri, and celeste make sure everyone is in their rooms." Alberta said. I think I found my leader. I widened my eyes and acted real scared

' I thought you said it was safe hear" I looked at dimitri making sure everyone saw how scared I was so they wouldn't suspect me sneaking out when I got back and died my hair again "now there are strigoi!"

" rose calm down its ok they probably don't even know the school is ever hear it's just a precaution" dimitri said to me. I bet they did know the school was hear and liked how isolated it was I bet they were checking this place out or are going to.

**for those who haven't gotten it 100% or aren't as far as others in the story, rose is a bit messed up on purpose because: shes like 16 in killer years bc they stay in training a year longer. The first few chapters are a bit fast because I wanted to put more focus and energy in the fighting and planning chapters which is my forte in the story. She as has NO relationship status for any thing before, besides her trainer and her wolf, so when shes acting and looking the roll of fitting in, any attention from others is almost a shock and they are immediately friends if contacted twice in a row because that's how you make friends when your young and she is a new born to this people thing. And she knows how to play people, she watches tv (somtimes) she can act like a bitch. And I put more people ineractions in the beginning and only essential hunting things so that later I could focus on trusted friends and plans and the most epic battle my imagination could conjure. Sorry but I promise it gets better and im still working on making it better with the chapters I haven't yet posted, and trying to simplify a complex plan plzz keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, I didn't get much comp time yesterday, I really fixed this one up and tried to make it 'proper' because the first 2 were really bad, but this should be better. Plus if you were wondering why it rated T its just because in my later chapters it gets bloody, and even later it gets intense, between rose and dimitri. Hang in there thanks for reading. {Is it inappropriate to say HEY DESHAUN! Where everybody can see it. Hope not cuz ill be really embarrassed }**

CHAPTER 3

I and Keichi had just glided over the wards, we ran a bit searching for those strigoi, I was riding on keichi's back because it was faster and I wanted to make sure they didn't get this school, or any other school. It wasn't long before we caught their scent. There were only two of them but we knew there had to be more to kill 5 people. We stopped and ate real quick, and in 3 min we were off again.

We caught their scent a gain but this time they weren't alone. I had keichi change and we peered over a ledge although I knew what we would see. I saw about 7 guardians about to fight the other 5 strigoi I saw Alberta and Dimitri and a few others whose names I didn't care to remember I just knew they were all gunna die these were older strigoi all over 25 years. the first strigoi lunged and hit that Yuri guy, as the fought the rest joined in, I had to act quick before anyone died, because even though it wasn't officially my job yet I still had to protect them. I told keichi to stay, then making sure my mask was on and hoping I was totally blond I jumped over the ledge and landed noisily.

"Hey strigoi over hear why don't you stop playing with those children and come play with the real fighters, come to mama!" I said getting every ones attention. All the guardians gasped they'd probably never seen a killer before or known they'd been helped by one; the strigoi hissed at me and ran towards me. Time to show them how to really fight.

the first guy lunged at me and we fought for a second then I staked him two jumped for me, I launched myself in the air pulled out my gun and sighth and shot the first one and threw my sighth at a chick standing behind the second guy, when I landed I pulled on the chain in pulled the two strigoi's heads off with it. The last guy hadn't moved and almost as soon as I looked at him two other strigoi appeared next to him.

"run now go back to you school make sure you're not followed" I yelled to the guardian standing there watching me in my best Italian accent. I knew this could turn out bad and I didn't want them to get hurt. Instead they did the opposite they ran towards the strogoi. One turned around and grabbed someone at random, Dimitri.

"You should have listened to your killer" it hissed at him. Aww fuck 3 more appeared

"Keichi! Hear" I yelled keichi started setting them afire and eating them while I got the one guy off of Dimitri. as soon as I slipped my sighth around his neck I froze realizing the position. He was in perfect way to kill him in at least 2 different ways.

"Release him and I might let you go" I growled. The silver touching his skin was burning him so he released and I slipped his head off nice and clean. I checked Dimitri real quick and returned to the battle at hand, there really was only one left headed for keichi so I shot him a few times and he dropped. I spun at the tired guardians.

"What the hell I told you to go to leave why you engaged do you realize you could have been killed!"

"So could you have. Our jobs aren't that different we couldn't leave you." Alberta said

"You're wrong we are very different. We're not even the same species, and you kill because you must protect I kill to satisfy my life force I was born to kill you were made to protect. Very different go back to your school and keep an eye out there are more.' I said then turned and hoped on keichi and ran off. When that strigoi attacked Dimitri I, I felt horrified at what it might do to him he could a gotten killed and I think that scared me a lot more than it should have.

The next day it was all over the school not the attacks but the killer had been seen. I hadn't slept last night though with all that excitement I couldn't have. I called into Rasheid told him about it and then cleaned myself up as well as keichi, we were both bloody messes. At practice I gave Dimitri a few bruises and then nagged him about it till he told me it must have been the strigoi and I made him explain everything. And then right before practice I checked out the guardian immediate meeting they were all talking about the killer and her warning and what to do.

"hey rose did you hear there were some guardians on patrol last night and they saw the killer, not like a shadow they saw her fight and even talked to her! Can you believe it! She's so amazing.' lisSa said to me that day at lunch I kind of liked how everyone loved me or at least the real me.

"When my aunt hears this shell be thrilled we thought they were all gone." Adrian said

"The killers no way, why would she be thrilled" I asked. Why would the queen want us?

"Because we could, for lack of a better way of saying this, repopulate the killers and have them join the guardians and even teach the guardians to be better" she wants us breed

"Yea well the killers don't get into politics like that she'd probably never do it" I said

"well the killers are supposed to protect right, I guess it dose kind of make sense it would make their lives easier" mia said and Eddie nodded in agreement

"I don't think someone as strong and proud as a killer would agree to being breed and distributed like worthless dogs." I said then left the table. I was just walking out of the cafeteria when mason caught up and asked me what was wrong.

"what's wrong do you not see it what the royals are trying to do they want more fighters and are willing to use up another resource that's not theirs to control just so they don't get their hands dirty! It's horrible!" I near shouted

"I know but that's just who they are we can't change it though..."

"Oh yes we can I think I might know how" I interrupted with a wicked sick plan forming but I knew this would take some time actually a lot of time but it would be worth it. I ran off before mason could say anything.

Over the course of the next month I figured some things out, with Rasheid's help, that the crazy smoking drunk Adrian likes me and that sweet old mason likes me too and. I have a crush on Dimitri. I realized how much I loved getting up and seeing him so early, I loved making him laugh and watching him from the trees while he works out. and if I've noticed correctly I think he likes being around me. I even put it to the test one day when I saw him I grabbed masons hand and Dimitri looked sadly at me, then later I saw him again when I was with Adrian and I thought he was going to kill him. Then one day at practice I pinned him and a crazy feeling of having to really know and lust, I kissed him it was a quick peck on the lips but when for it again he kissed back! Even though he got up quick and gave me some Zen rant I saw a light in his eyes saying he enjoyed it to. All was good and happy, until she showed up

Tasha Ozera, or Christian's aunt, or my crushes longtime friend, or my best friend's boyfriend's aunt, either way the devil. She showed up right before this big American holiday called Christmas, as soon as she stepped foot in the door she caused trouble. the first thing she did was jump on Dimitri and kissed him twice, though he was clearly uncomfortable, interrupted practice almost every day and wrecked every good quality time I had with Dimitri, lissa, Christian, or just any one and the only one who saw thro to her evil was mia. And when Tasha came around we left and talked about what a whore she was.

The Christmas holiday was in 2 weeks and I was barley putting up with Tasha when news came

"Rose look I got Kirova to agree to let me take some friends to the mall and we can go Christmas shopping!" lissa burst in saying at lunch one day.

"That's great count us in" mia said we all agreed. So that how all 8 of us ended up piled into 2 vans us in one guardian's in the other, me and Dimitri mashed together in the back because we picked the shorter straws.

"Is this awkward for you Rosa" he asked as he was trying to adjust us to be in a more comfortable position.

"Little. hear stop moving" he stopped I got up and had him stretch his legs across the floor, since we were in the very back there were no seats, then I sat in his lap, "better?"

"Much" he replied smiling

when we arrived the mall was teeming with decorations people after getting my presents I struggled on what to get Dimitri, I mean I already knew what I wanted to get him but I couldn't put it under the tree and besides with him watching from afar he'd know. Then I got a brilliant idea I asked lissa mia and mason to stay in this large confusing store while I got Dimitri's present and hid it in the car. And sure enough 35mins later every guardian was lost in the small 2 story store and to we waited by the exits for them to find their way out . Then we headed to the food court.

"You know rose I don't think I've ever seen you eat you barley eat your lunch, if you even get one and you don't have hidden storages in your room but your always so full of energy, how is that?" Adrian asked. Because at night I go hunt and eat strigoi with my demon dog.

"I don't know, probably because when I do I eat a lot."

"When do you even eat to make it a lot"

"How about now" I ordered 150 dollar's worth of food and ate in 5 min without rushing. I felt better but I still wanted that delicious addicting strigoi blood. They all stared at me mouths agape.

"How did you eat all of that." lissa asked

"I. doesn't. Know" we all shared a laugh, when lissa gasped; she leaned in motioning for the guardians to

"That creepy guy has been following us almost all day", we all looked over, and turned back

"Yea I've seen him around" mia said the others nodded so did a few guardians

"Who I didn't see anybody" I said

"The guy on the second floor short black hair long red shirt" Eddie said I looked

"Be right back" I said when I saw him, and left before anyone could stop me.

"Rasheid! I've missed you!" I said I was going to hug him but something on his face said he wasn't hear for pleasantries'. "What's wrong" I asked

"Come with me to some place private" he said and grabbed my arm. I stole a glance down at my friends I saw most of them agape at me and a few guardians hurrying towards us Dimitri was already on the second floor casually but was also hurrying towards us. Rasheid and I had quickly gotten ourselves lost in the crowed. we ended up outside and we jumped into my car, which by the way I had left at school he must have been there saw me leave and followed us, we didn't go anywhere but just sat there. He pulled up the virtual computer screen and started talking.

"ok rose so let's get to the point there is a large mass of strigoi gathering within a 10mi radius of your school and I want you to be extremely alert and aware try to hunt them so they can't attack, though I understand you might not be able to get them all I want you to try," I was shocked this was serious new, serious bad news, he continued "this is not all, they are planning to have another one a larger one, a life changing one as soon as we can figure it out I want you there to try and prevent it or help." I knew my job save the world from strigoi, keep hidden and never revel my identity. He stopped and looked at me in my eyes, "rose understand that this is a horrid thing and that the guardians probably won't be able to do it all alone or gather info fast enough. so if this school thing goes through I need you to help them do you understand, don't reveal your identity but make the killers presence whatever is necessary to make them listen to you, you must go back now and ill deliver your car back when I leave." I spoke up then

"No! Well don't leave yet I really want you to meet my friends, I mean there the first ones I've ever had and there great. Besides isn't it kind of your job to meet my friends threaten the guys who are crushing on me you know... please rasheid, don't make me beg, but I will if you make me" he laughed ok rose lets go meet your friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry I know its late in the day but ill be up all night typing, and I might update twice, keep reviwing so I know someone is watching. I actually want to say something that I kept forgetting and didnt know how to change it, the demon dog/wolf is not my invention either it resembles pluto from black butler, it's the demon hound. Sorry I do not own it and im sorry for the confusion.**

CHAPTER 4

We were gone for about 15mins. But by the way they acted we had been gone 15 years.

"Oh rose I got so worried when he dragged you away. Over hear guys!" Lissa and Mia said when I returned to the food court " there he is get him" the shouted thru guardians moved towards him Rasheid only laughed

"I assure you I did not kidnap rose hear I merely needed to talk to her" he said calmly "and then was begged to come and meet her friends" he said smiling at me

"Yea, guys this is Rasheid... and he's not creepy" I said eyeing them. "He's they guy who's raised me since I was 5 after my mom died"

"yes, well what has to be so important that he had to drag you away so suddenly" Yuri said

" well part of it is that her school is now fixed, well enough that people can return and I wanted to take her back" he said although that just meant that I would be spying from the outside rather than inside.

"What no you can't take her back" my friends screamed

"My rose, your friends are very loud I don't think you ever made that much noise" he said

"Well she has come so far in her trainings, but of course that is your choice, it would be a shame to lose her" Dimitri said

"Well actually it was her choice and nearly threw me over the railing when I asked her, apparently she's staying with you all. I just wanted to deliver her back and meet her friends before I left. And now I bid you all aduew" he bowed and started to leave then turned back around to me and said

""उनके लिए गुलाब देखो बाहर याद है और मैं आप को कम से कम कुछ नहीं के लिए कुछ भी नहीं चाहता सुरक्षित हो जब तक तुम एक आधिकारिक हत्यारा हो अगर यह भी मुश्किल बीमार चेतावनी अन्य हत्यारा परिवार हो जाता है " remember rose look out for them and be safe I don't want anything to happen to you at least until you're an official killer if this becomes too hard ill alert the other killer family. In Hindi then walked away

.

"What did he say?" Lissa leaned to me and said I shook my head

.

"let's go I got presents to wrap" I suggested as we headed home I knew that even though I had everything and the time I might not even get these wrapped.

.

"Merry Christmas!" me and Mia shouted as we entered with arm full of presents. I had been working overtime and using free period and hang out time to sleep I had killed about 25 strigoi and it doesn't even look like I made a reasonable dent. There was gunna be a horrible disaster at this school and I couldn't stop it, I decided to at least give them the best day I could because they might not live to much we handed out present and laughed at what was given or gotten. My secret present for Dimitri was a big box of those western books he liked, me and Mia got Tasha, who was behaving herself today, a box of coal signed by Santa as a joke but it was still true. Dimitri got me some lip gloss that I had, to my great annoyance, lost a while ago and had just been using some chap stick. though I was surprised he found it because I couldn't no matter what store I went to. After presents and cookies we all started to leave when Tasha announced she would be leaving for a while in a few days. She had said mainly to Dimitri, well there went her good streak. As we were leaving Dimitri, un phased by the announcement, asked if I needed help carrying all my gifts because he had 3 small ones all stuffed into the box I got him. allowed him to take the things off the top and carry them to my room. I wasn't worried because I always put my toys away and Keichi was out patrolling for an attack.

.

" thanks Dimitri" I said setting my stuff down "you know I got something else for you but I don't know if I can give it to you yet, although I still want you to wait for me,... it wait for it." I said trying to be as subtle as possible.

.

"ok rose, I will" he came forward to kiss my forehead, it was kinda long when he pulled away he stared into my eyes I looked down afraid he might see them change a bit or see some light shining through. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and kissed him. Unlike our earlier ones we weren't so hiding about it and we weren't in public either, I had already decided that I wanted him and would do anything to have him. also I wanted my child to be his, at least when I was old enough and ready, he was strong, good looking, nice, sweet, caring plus with my genes our child would be a great killer. He pulled back a bit

.

"rose I'd love to but you know we can't I..." I crushed my lips against his and backed him to the door, I pulled away a bit and locked the door.

.

"Well then don't, but stay awhile" I said he hesitated a moment then slammed his lips against mine once again after a minute he laid me on my bed, I felt compelled I took off our shirts,

.

"rose" he muttered it was really hot in here and I feel like it only got hotter when his shirt came off. we lay there for like 5 more mins not doing anything just making out

.

"Merry Christmas rose" Dimitri said. Just then there was a knock at the door, I growled then called

.

"Who is it" although I had a pretty good idea who

.

"it's me Tasha I heard Dimitri came here to help you with your presents. is he still hear or do you know where he is?" she called through the door. I flipped him over so he was on the bottom and restrained his movement then grabbed a pillow, took off the case and covered his mouth with it, then called back

.

"No he left a while ago" he began to struggle a bit and I held him tighter starting to use my natural killer strength "I think he had a shift, or said he was tired" I called out to the mood ruining little tramp

.

"Oh, well thanks any way" she called I listened for her to walk away. It took her about a whole minute before she even started to move away.

.

"rose what was that all about? And how did you become so strong... and fast" shit! I hadn't even realized I was being so ruff

.

"I'm... I'm sorry I guess, ummm..." I got up I guess that tr.. eerrrr Tasha, really killed my, ah, whole day. I mean you can stay if you want to but..."

.

"it's ok rose, I should be leaving anyway" he kissed me for a second more put his shirt on to leave. I waited till the door was barely closed before I jumped onto my bed and scream/laughed into my pillow. I noted that I heard a small chuckle from behind my door, oh well let him hear, let the world hear! I was ecstatic I felt like I could float away. I was still going to have to go out hunting in a minute but I'd be doing so on cloud nine.

.

I was terrible I kept messing up and getting horrible hits, but I didn't care, I had even brought my iPod along so I could stay out a little longer, I always seemed to be able to stay out longer when I had my music. I only managed to kill 15 strigoi but I don't care, I was in looovvvee! a few days after new year's, or in a bigger holiday, the day Tasha left, classes had started up again, I had a really bad feeling I doubled up my killing times really trying to find their layer, me and Keichi had set up a perimeter of 35mi around the school, I knew they were closer but we just couldn't find them. then on Thursday I completely skipped school, for sleeping purposes, I awoke every 3 hrs. to run patrol for an hour. I was considering doing the same on Friday but then decided against it. I just carried around a stake and gun, concealed of course, and me mask and wig, id stopped dying it because it took too much time to put it in and take it out. all was fine during the day and I was thinking I might have over reacted, it wasn't till most of the kids were sneaking to parties when I heard the first scream.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I wasn't in my cover yet so I just ran towards the scream as rose. It was Lissa. And Mia, mason, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, and a strigoi. I pulled out a stake ran at it and staked it.

"Rose omigod thank goodness you came I.."

"Lissa there are strigoi on ground that means the wards are broken you all need to head back and get to the guardians and then warn them." I said

"What about you" mason said " I'm not gunna leave you"

"I'll be right behind you, go!" I said starting to push them because I could hear more coming. we ran through the forest I was behind them falling more and more behind. I reached a place with my backpack with wig and sighth in it. I installed my new items sheading the sweats that I had on, revealing my hunting shorts and hunting bra-shirt, it was for better movement and easier for weapons. I whistled for Keichi and set off after them making sure no strigoi got to them and that the proper guardians were alerted

"guardian Belikov" someone shouted "come quick, strigoi, on the ground, rose..." they stopped and looked around "oh god she's gone," "she was right behind me" "ROSE!" they all started to call I didn't look to see who was saying what, but as I turned to leave I saw the horror on dimitri's face as he ran towards the guardian building. I decided to allow only one strigoi past me to them just in case they weren't believed. I ran back and only passing one I began to fight and feed. I felt like I was in a sort of heaven, I mean I hated strigoi but I mean this was too much the fighting, the blood, the smell, and the blaring music from my iPod, I could go on forever like this, this is what a killer lived for. although I got a bit nervous and thought, I really hope this isn't the highlight of my life, all the sudden I was snapped out of my thoughts as a giant Keichi landed on me. For a minute I couldn't even move, and while my body was healing Keichi was protecting me. After a short bit I got up, I wasn't 100% but I could still keep fighting.

After about 15-20 strigoi there weren't any really left so I figured there were more in another part of campus, I figured elementary campus; little kids were like small portable meals that didn't put up a serious fight. Not that I ate little kids. when I arrived I saw guardians fighting, instead of making an announcement like last time I just jumped in. the first one I saw was trying to eat a moroi, so I threw my sighth at it buried it in its back then yanked on the chain and pulled it away from the moroi then decapitated it with my other sighth. I did that with a lot of strigoi trying to make a little of a mess on the people as possible, I mean I'm an excellent killer and a great fighter I just don't like to get messy, like James bond in the better movies not that weird and messy newer one.

I continued killing and feeding and showing off while listening to my music, I hope nobody was talking to me although I wouldn't have listened any way I was in the ZONE! Then there were less and less strigoi I noted the sun was coming up, I was flat out shooting their retreating forms till they dropped, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, lifted the form off the ground by the shirt top and readied my sighth. Alberta. I set her down and pulled out my ear buds

"You shouldn't sneak up on me you could have been shot dead." I said calmly, she nodded. Just then there was a crashing noise coming from the forest, the guardian tensed up.

"Wait don't worry he's mine" I said just as Keichi burst through the trees, I ran up to calm him knowing the adrenalin and strigoi blood was still fueling him. He turned around and sat allowing a little kid and two injured people to slide off his back.

"Get them to the doctor" I said to the hesitantly approaching guardians "he won't hurt you, unless I tell him to, come on they might be hurt." I said handing the kid off to a guardian. Alberta approached me again

"We are thankful... ah... killer"

"Rosette" I said giving her a name to call me, not something to crazy but one close enough to my real name so that I would remember to answer to it

"I would like to know if you are going to stay or..."

"I'm afraid I will be staying," I said getting serious "I realize this is a, aahhh... tragic, time for you?" I said acting bad at emotions, and in truth I was, before I came here that is, but hear never happened. "tell me where or when you would like to hold a meeting, and ahhmm during the cleanup of the strigoi don't dispose of them just bring them to me, mainly the ones with little or no messy bloody wounds, just keep those out of the sun." the set off to go console, help, and do, other guardian, things.

As I was sorting tho the bodies on the campus, waiting to find Dimitri body or someone of the gang, fearing the worst. helpers, who were taking moroi and guardian body's only, were dumping strigoi in a pile for me and Keichi. We were sorting them for me, clean bodies, and then one for him, the others. I found a moroi body. Natalie. She hadn't been one of my closest friends but she was a good girl. She sat next to me in Japanese I always helped her when I could since I was an expert at it. I knelt down to touch her hand

"It's tragic." Yuri said from behind me placing his hand on my shoulder

"so young, I wonder for you, since you see death so often, does it get easier or do you build up a sort of resistant against it?" he shook his head "although no matter what they do, this..." he shook his head more

"it doesn't make it right, the other reason why I hunt them" I handed her off to Yuri then muttered "she was a good person"

An hour later after the campus was, more or less, clean I sat in the guardian meeting room. Having dismissed Keichi to sniff out, find and rescue the strigoi. Alberta was about to start, standing on the stage behind a podium to the left of the stage, me sitting a little left from the middle. I had shed the mask, figuring that if color changing glowing eyes and blond hair didn't throw them off a mask wouldn't have done anything, besides it was hot. Alberta started.

" to start off we are really grateful to you Rozett for aiding us for without you more would have been lost." she paused for a second when she didn't say anything I realized that I was to be the subject of this meeting and the talker.

"Um, yes, thanks," I said not sure how to respond. "Well the reason, or one of the reasons I am staying is because, from what we have been going over, this attack was planned and it won't be the last one." I paused as the guardians, as well as the selected important mori such as Kenova, gasped "I'm sure that the second attack would be within the year of this one, but because of my intervention, before and during this one it might be longer, so they can gather larger armies." I paused again so the whispers could subside a moroi stood up and asked,

"How do you know all of this, and if you knew it was happening how come you never warned anyone?" to which I responded,

"Well I was hunting and I overheard them talking about it a few months ago, I came to investigate it. strigoi have been teaming up in groups of around 6-9 people and making attacks all over the world, none as great and gruesome as this, but it's becoming popular when I heard this one I thought it was going to be another little, no big I just came to stop it and when I had killed over 50 strigoi we knew it was going to be serious, I was told to find the hideout and put a stop to them, when that an impossibility I tried to kill as many as I could before they attacked. I didn't warn you because the school would have swelled in population and drawn more strigoi and been far more than the 14 casualties that were had, and I don't think even I could have stop them all from taking over the school as their own conquest." I said eyeing her as she sat back down " why I stayed is because the second attack was supposed to be larger than this one and we are sure they have already started pooling for that one and that we, or rather you need to get this message to someone who can build up an army of your own because if this attack was a dry run and supposed to take over the school the next one will be much worse" just then Keichi came in the room dragging a little kid with his teeth I smiled a bit. Since he was in his human form wearing his little pants it was comical.

"Keichi baby what wrong take him to the..." I trailed off the kid wreaked of strigoi, and he had a very small amount of blood left in his little body and was barely breathing. Keichi brought him to me thinking that they had tried to turn him and he was changing. He laid the body on my lap. A few people stood up about to get heated over what he'd done. I held up my hand, and sniffed his neck where the puncture wounds were and sniffed a few times.

"Someone take him to the doctor he's lost ALOT of blood, but he's not going to awaken" I said handing him off. I looked at Keichi "is that everyone?" he nodded "are you sure, even the bodies" he nodded again good so now all bodies were accounted for and known if people were dead or alive, that is except for Rosemarie Hathaway id have to figure out what to do with her, or me, I couldn't give them a body. After that the meeting dispersed, and most of the guardians went to go do their duties, the school had moved to a daylight schedule and more had come in to replace the fallen, I already knew that my presence had been all over the world and the queen would know. I was talking with a few of the guardians, one of which was Dimitri and I could not begin to explain how happy I was when I saw he was alive and well, I had to excuse myself to talk to Rashid, I told him what all went down and he told me that they were close to figuring out the exact location and that I would arrive there first, scoop out and if it was positive then the other killers from the other family would show up. Great.

As I was walking back into the guardian room I heard,

"You're the killer right?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I turned around and saw Lissa and the rest of the gang teary eyes and rimmed in red. my heart swelled, they were ok they were all ok! I wanted to hug them, but I was the killer

"Yea why?" I responded on of the guardians came over to shoo them away before they could get to them Mia spoke up

"it's our friend, rose we searched the school for her and the hospital and the dead list we can't find her, we last saw her after she killed a strigoi near us and then she was running behind us and we haven't seen her since!" she said starting to cry a bit "please tell us you have seen her she's got brown eyes and dark brown hair, she was wearing, grey sweats. Please tell me you've seen her" I saw my opening

"Umm about this tall, with a figure?" I said holding my hand just a bit shorter than me, they nodded eagerly "yea I saw her fighting a strigoi and I joined for a second before shooing her away, I saw her while I was cleaning up again probably leaving with some creepy Indian guy." I said trying to ease their minds and give them the image she left with Rasheid, or I left with Rasheid. I said it loud enough that others in the room, Dimitri, could hear.

"so she's ok," Lissa said excitedly, I nodded. After that there were escorted out of the room. we continued working, after a while I sunk away to go get my laptop, hoping no one saw since this wasn't my room. I began to work on my own, Keichi had calmed down a while ago and changed back, you should a seen their faces when they saw him change! Then Dimitri approached and put his hand on my shoulder, I tensed up, had he recognized me, I pulled out my ear buds and turned to him,

"Yes" I said closing my computer, and getting up

"We were wondering if you needed a place to stay. It will be a few days before we can get you to the court, especially with a few of the kids on their way there now. You can stay here if you'd like" wait what?

"The court what's that" I asked confused

"You know the royal court, up in Minnesota? It's like the capitol, its huge"

"WHAT!" I yelled. The guardians all looked at me, asking what wrong. "So your telling me there's a giant place where moroi just live?" he nodded

"Yea it's also there the guardian head is located, the moroi courts, and the palace where the queen lives, it like a city just for the moroi, you didn't know?" oh. My. God. Whose fucking idea was that?

"oh god its gotta be huge, over like 1000 acres right" they nodded "and it's the main point of your government like the brain of your society" I said not really asking just stating the idiocies, they nodded

"Why what's wrong with that" Alberta asked

"WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? there is an entire city with only moroi and damphires living in it, isolated from the world so much so that the killers don't even know about it and you're asking me what's wrong?" it all made perfect sense destroy or take over the court then the moroi will fall and be easy prey for the strigoi. "Oh my god" I rushed over to my phone to call Rasheid; all the guardians were still looking at me. He answered

"Hello rose?" he answered

"I know where the strigoi are going to attack next" I said bluntly

"What, where, how"

"There's this place called the royal court, over a thousand acres of a city for the moroi only, it's like their brain everything about them is there, their royals, laws, even their queen. that is where the strigoi are going to attack and I'm sure that instead of later, I'm sure they are going to swell within a few months outside then attack sooner because of our intervention there gunna wanna attack before we can cause to much damage to their population." I said quickly. I heard the guardians all be still they probably didn't even think that.

"Ok I'll let the others know and we'll be there in a week or two. We need to get ready, I still want you there as soon as you can though, good job rose see ya"

"See ya" I said then hung up. Then I looked at the guardians getting angry

"is there anything else stupid and dangerous you would like to tell me, like a secret, unguarded, moroi blood bank, or a un-warded picnic ground? I think that would be better than a royal court, I'm surprised it's gone this long without being hunted down." I said I could feel my eyes turning a bloody red and glowing like mad. I saw that they were terrified. I closed my eyes and turned around as I tried to calm myself. Then my eyes shot open. "What about those kids flying to the court now, are those the kids I saw earlier"

"Yes the eldest boy is the queens grand-nephew, why" I threw my hands up twisted and fell flat on my stomage and then groaned,

"Aaawwwwwwwwhhhhhhh! Fuck me man! just fuck my life!" I sat up " you allowed two spirit users to go to that place? Do you know how much strigoi love those moroi? And there going together." one of them started to speak I raised my hand to stop him I needed for them to not talk, so I could calm down before I exploded and kill them all. "I'm going to go get some fresh air so I can calm down and not brutally murder you all right now." I said taking my leave. Keichi changed and followed me out the door. My friends, there were all it terrible danger, headed to a dangerous place, I needed to get there and scoop stuff out.

When I returned they were all busy, I declined to staying here, I needed to pretend to leave so I could sneak back in and remove my killer stuff from my room. After collecting my stuff and loading it into my car I tried to get a good night's rest, because I knew it would be the last in a while. Strigoi, lazy royals, and crazy controlling queens, plus more killers, oh joy.

Although I have nothing against the other killers, I'm sure they are great people; it's just the fact that they are killers also and also consume a lot of strigoi. The girl I believe is 15 and probably eats 10-15 strigoi a night I'll eat 15-20 a night and the boy, Joshua is like almost 30 I believed he probably eats 25-35 a night, that's 50-70 strigoi night that's like a city's population. we killers are territorial and are greedy eaters, when we're hunting no body and nothing else matters except the strigoi, it's also a reason why children leave their mothers and fathers around 3 years old because that's when they become strong and start wanting 2 strigoi a day, it's not much but to a hunting killer that's too much and too often. That's when we get sent off to our trainers because if we stay with our parents well stave, they won't share, not because they don't love us it's the hunter inside seeing a threat to their food.

I kissed Keichi to sleep and drifted off to sleep awaiting tomorrow and all the promises and horrors it would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day, on the plane was great, I sat by Dimitri the whole time, sure we mainly talked about strigoi and stuff but it was a nice conversation,

"You know you remind me of someone, no, no it's a good thing I guess" he said looking at my expression, I didn't mean to be like me but I was always so comfortable around him,

"Was she someone you cared for?" he nodded "well good then" I smiled I knew my eyes were going a dim red, not like a bright, bloody angry red. But a more fake bright, seductive dim red. I closed my eyes to change them, I got a call then, I sighed then got up

"hello... yes... yea I'm on my way now... ahahaha no I'm on a plane but my car is underneath... yea Keichi is in hibernation I'll take him out after we get settled and I scout out the place...yea so how old is she again... oh wow 15, only 2 years younger than me... yea I understand... but do both of them have to come... I did a good job at the school right, cant only one of... yes, but I am under no circumstances sharing my hunting grounds, because I will beat them down... ha-ha yea good bye." I hung up and turned around and they were staring at me

"Sooo..." celeste started "your only 17? And the other killer is only 15?" she asked I nodded

"Uuuhhhh yea, how old do you think I am, although the other killer her brother is like 28 or 29. he's the only one actually finished with his training." they all kind of raised their eyebrows in a sarcastic manor "killers finish training when they are 19, though we start doing rounds and traveling when we are 13, but since we've been training 10 years prior its good."

"wait, wait, wait, you start training when your 3?" celeste said

"yea by then that's the age we really become strong and can break arms plus it's the age we have to leave our parents for survival." then she got confused "around 3 years old because that's when we become strong and start wanting 2 strigoi a day, it's not much to us then, but to a hunting killer that's too much and too often. That's when we get sent off to our trainers because if we stay with our parents well starve"

"Oohh that's so sad" Celeste responded

"I'd rather no see my mom for a few years, than see her and starve to death" I responded "the other killers are supposed to be coming in 2 weeks"

"Oh that's great" Alberta said

"I guess, for your sake I mean. I just hate sharing"

"Well it's for a good, cause right" Dimitri said

"Yea I guess" I mumbled "but if that girl gets in my way ill beat her" I said taking my place next to him he raised his eyebrow

"Remind me not to go hunting with you" he smiled

"Oh no you're fine as long as you don't try to take my kills" I smiled back. We landed 30mins later. I was showed a room, I set stuff up and then left to scout and let Keichi out and then run by the queen. after an hour and a half I still hadn't circled the whole grounds, so I decided to let Keichi out and told him to find me once he was done scouting and marking and whatever giant demon wolves did, and go to the queen. I didn't change completely I put on some longer shorts, but I wanted her to see my weapons and let her know she needed to be listening to me. I hid my wig and just died my hair since I was going to be hear a while, I decided that when I got back I would change the locks on the door maybe after I set up spy cams outside the court wards. 2 guardians escorted me to the royal conference room, or something like that I didn't pay much attention I was worried about Keichi and how I didn't put his collar on before I left him; it was still tied around my leg.

"Rozett correct?" I was asked. Oh my god I didn't even know that I was in hear, I gotta pay attention just a little more. There were 12 other people in the room all staring at me with great interest.

"Ah yes, I'm going to assume that you read or at least heard about what I told the people at the school, and that I'm just here to clear stuff up." I said she almost looked surprised

"Yea and we know that you and 2 other killers are coming to work for us hear, and that..." I interrupted her

"Work for you? We don't work for anyone, we protect all"

"Well yes but I mean your ahh, more important, clients." I raised my eyebrows oh this is how it was going to be with them, it's going to be a long, long few months.

"Oh no we don't get paid; we can't be bought, and besides you are no more special than the rest of our people. We help moroi, damphirs, and humans alike there all equals to us." more eyebrows raised. Just then, I heard screaming from afar, since I had better hearing than them couldn't hear anything, yet. It was most likely Keichi since I had his collar it was going to be harder for him to change. And still no matter his stealth level, he was still a giant wolf, running around like a little puppy. I sighed and removed his collar from my leg waiting for him to find me, some of the guardians lining the walls moved towards me when I took it off, I smiled

"humph, if I wanted to kill them half of them would have been dead by now, and even then you still couldn't stop them." my eyes changing to a smug grey, and I adjusted them to a silvery color. A scream echoed just outside the door. I walked over and opened the huge doors and let Keichi crawl in, poor baby can barely even fit, luckily this was a high ceiling he could stand in here.

"What on earth is THAT!" the queen shouted, the other royals were scooting back in their chairs.

"It's my dog, he's like my helper, partner in crime, a sidekick, you know" I hopped up on his back and pulled his collar around him, then I made him change back. Luckily thanks to the new pants I was sent he had on some shorts so he wasn't always naked when he changed. Their faces were white, like paler than they already were, ha! "He was out scouting and checking the huge area of this graveyard waiting to happen." I said allowing him to curl at my feet, "I mean seriously whose idea was this, it's a strigoi attack waiting to happen, I'm surprised its stayed this safe this long when the killers didn't even know about it. That's the main clue as to how I figured out that they would attack hear within the next month or two." I said

"Month or two, I thought that we had like a year!"

"no because of the size of this place and my intervention back at the school they would attack much sooner so to give us less time to prepare and raise our own defense. though what was so important that you must understand and listen to me, is that you should get people ready starting immediately, as in warriors, but do not allow them to come here just yet. They will be watching what we do, and as soon as they see what were up to they will attack sooner. They should come all on the same day or two days, and then be ready"

"That's a good idea and we will consider it, but you can't expect us to just sit and allow them to only grow in numbers."

"I don't expect them to only grow in numbers, the 3 killers are going to do what I did at the school, and we are going to hunt them. I mean with the 3 of us we could get up to 70 strigoi a night, and Keichi will eat like 25 sometimes, and if we actually over hunt, which by the way I know will happen, over 100 strigoi will be killed a night. And if we can find there base we could do serious damage so they might not even attack." I said really going off it got me hungry. After we more or less got on the same terms we left. I did my set up and switched the locks, and was going out to hunt. I got lazy and decided to only bring a sighth and a gun, when I ran into the my gang, or my former gang, I had to say something

"Hey you guys were at the school right?" I asked Lissa stood up

"yea, you're the killer right" I nodded" are you sure you saw our friend leaving... We still haven't heard from her"

"It's ok to tell us the truth, if she was taken and you know..." mason said

"I know but I think that was her first time doing something like that she could be traumatized gives her sometime" I said knowing I would have to call people,

'"Were you scared when you killed your first strigoi," Mia asked

" actually I don't know I was 3 when it happened, but I doubt it since the main diet of a killer is strigoi blood then probably not, it was just another meal to me I guess." they were shocked. I guess that wasn't well known about killers then. We walked a bit to a nearby restaurant, I leaned over and sniffed Lissa and Adrian trying to start up a conversation and warn them, they looked at me oddly. "you two are the spirit users aren't you," they nodded still odded out, " you two should be careful, strigoi love a spirit users blood form a mile away, it's supposed to be a very rare delicacies, I might have fun getting the strigoi who are trying to get at you," I smiled

"you know a lot about strigoi, well I mean I guess you would since you spend so much time with them but do you mind , if I ahhh... never mind" Mia started to say I laughed and shook my head

"No there is a special way for a killer to get information from strigoi, it's rather uncomfterble and weird, I can tell you but it's a bit gory," I smiled as all the guys smiled and nodded and the girls were a bit cautious,

"Just cover your ears if you don't wanna hear." Christian said "I wanna hear this"

"Well if a killer wants to get info a strigoi has to bite them, that leaves their own near exposed to which we bite bake. It starts sort of a connection; it's hard to do because we have to ignore the taste of their blood to get to their memories."

"It's that dangerous they could kill you" Lissa said I laughed

"Ahh no, we uuuummm, drink, faster than they do which is the second part of it. as they die they know they are dying and they give us what they can to save themselves, and then in their last few breaths we see everything they knew even the things they didn't know was valuable or, they didn't know they knew." I said, they all started laughing. What was so funny what I had said wasn't really that funny, I asked and Lissa gust pointed behind me? I looked and Keichi was trying to get to me. we were at an invisible little cafe, and we were in the outside patios which had high gates around it with spaces high enough to see thro but not enough to get through, he was wearing his little pants and no shirt, I'd have to remember to get him one of these days, and he was pawing at me trying to fit. I started laughing too.

"Your boyfriend?" Adrian asked I stopped and looked at him

"Uumm no, he's my dog, that would be gross" I turned back to him and signaled him to climb the gate.

"Uuhh that's pretty cool, but that's not a dog, he's a person, a hot person but a person no less." Lissa said

"No he's a dog, a demon dog or wolf, when he's hunting he turns into a dog, or when I tell him to. And when he's said wolf he can shoot fire from his mouth. And no I'm not fucking with your brains" I said meeting their skeptical gazes, with my serious one.

"Hey what's your name kid" Lissa asked him. He looked at her then stood next to her, and then he started to lick her face. "Aaaahhhhhh! Dude really" she screamed and Christian was getting mad. I grabbed his collar and dragged him over to my side

"I told you, but please don't listen to the person whose been dealing with him for the past 7 years of her life." I started to get up, but not angrily. "He's probably hungry, and we were on our way out when we ran into you, it was nice talking to you though, see you round" I said then left. I went to the head guardian building, to check some stuff out, like most popular attack places. A few guardians wanted to come with us, and a few insisted, Mikhail, and Hans are the 2 that I got stuck with, they were the 2 heads that were in charge. Mikhail was funny and outgoing kind of guy, while Hans was so stiff and up tight, I wondered if he had a pole for a spine.

"Just because you came with me doesn't mean anything special. We are going for the purposes of strigoi only, and to check out the town, DO NOT get in my way, and don't help me because if you get in my way, you'll die. I don't need nor want help. You just hide, and do whatever." I said I had Keichi change and told them to climb on, we weren't walking to town. They were really hesitant to get on, and I told them that they could but I was leaving now. After they got on we headed to town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, throw me a bone, is anyone reading it? Am I talking to an empty room? Readers beware this chapter is going to get really bloody and descriptive. Plus another fight with the queen, and royals, but will she makes rose so mad that rose wants to do something rash and dangerous? Of course she dose its rose! **

CHAPTER 8

We got there and instantly headed for the tall buildings so we could see more of the city, but since there weren't many tall structures it took a little while longer. After about 10mins I saw what I was looking for, a tail. not a literal tail, but when a strigoi follows a human tail, I told them where I was going and were they needed to stay, so that they didn't become the late tanner and Hans, I put my mask on because the humans would probably never see me again and they would have a lot more to report about me than the moroi. We arrived when the strigoi had cornered the girl and her friends. I snuck up behind one with my sighth and quickly decapitated it, the humans screamed, I jumped, high, and landed in front of them with my back to them, to an angle

"when I tell you, I want you to get out of here, do you understand" I said over my shoulder to them, they nodded, I went after both of them at the same time, I shot one in the leg and he fell over in pain, the other I rammed against the wall.

"Run, now" I shouted at them and they ran. The one on the wall with me began to struggle, I extended my fangs and buried them into his neck. Unlike strigoi and moroi we killers don't have that calming saliva, so when we bite it hurts. As I was finishing him up I noticed Keichi was eating the first one I had killed and was stepping on the guy I shot. I dropped the wall guy and went to pull the other one from keichi's paws. He still had some wiggle in him so I twisted his head and broke his neck, it wasn't enough to kill him, it never is, but he fell unconscious. I began to feed from him. After me and Keichi we smelt out some other strigoi and ran towards them. I was in my element, forgetting all the courts problems and the other killers coming, I decided to not let that bother me till it came and enjoy the time I had. The next group was a good one, 4 strigoi, I guessed 12, 17, 24, and 30 years into their strigoi lives. They were just meeting, no humans around.

"Hey there boys, come to party?" I said, they laughed, the guy who was about 30 was the only one who didn't try to advance on me he tried to get away, pity I really wanted to have him. I frowned

"Come on big guy you don't want to play?"

"Not with a killer get away you wench" he hissed at me. The younger 2 didn't seem to know what he was talking about; I advanced at the one who smelled to be about 17 into, but was probably 30 when he was awakened. I lunged at him with speed he didn't think I had, a bit into his neck and took enough blood to knock him out. The one who was 12 hissed at me then looked at the friend; I turned my back on her and towards the 24 and 30 year old. I smiled at them, I took a step and the one who was 12 lunged. Or tried to Keichi jumped down and grabbed him. I didn't turn around but I could hear him swinging the body and the bones crunching in many different places, there was a look of fear in the other's faces, I jumped towards the 30 guy and the 24 tried to hit me off, I twisted in midair and kicked the 24 away and sunk my fangs into the 30s neck. Oooh I was wrong he was 33, even better. the 24 tried to rip me off bunt instead I turned and punched him in the face, the 33 was dizzy but not dizzy enough to not fight, he grabbed my arm and squeezed I kicked him in the, man parts, his grip loosened a bit, I took that chance and yanked my arm free. It was going to bruise and hurt tomorrow unless I remebered to break it later. I slammed my hand into the 24s head and he hit the wall with a crack and to be sure I shot him. The 33 was dizzily trying to walk away and I pulled out my sighth. I threw it and it landed in his shoulder, I pulled him towards me and bit into the opposite shoulder, really not wanting to get messy. After I finished draining him I when to the 24, and drained him too. I let Keichi have the rest of the 17.

About 44 strigoi later and 12 saved humans later me and Keichi were ready to go, then I realized we had lost the guardians back at the first kill. Shit! This is why I don't bring people. We had tried to retrace our steps but they had long since left. I had Keichi change and we sniffed them out, we found them, around kill site number 7, fighting off about 6 strigoi. They were losing we intervened, there were a few more than I could handle with sarcasm so I just started killing I got to the one who was about to kill, Hans. I ripped his head off with my hands, and I immediately went for the one on Mikhail, after wiping my bloody hands on the deceased strigoi. Mikhail was holding up pretty nicely, there was a dead strigoi by his feet, but the one he was fighting was older, and was going to kill him in a minute, so I shot him in the back so that he opened up for Mikhail and I could deal with the others there was one on me in a second and I brock his neck and smashed on his skull. It didn't burst open but the crack I heard told me it was almost open the next one froze; I took the moment to bury my sighth in his shoulder and bury my fangs in his other shoulder. I saw Keichi feeding ,out the corner of my eye, on the last strigoi so I decided to finish him off, then I moved to the one with a split skull, feeling the blood pooling inside his skin, I drank from the other side so it wouldn't all squirt on me. I allowed Keichi to eat the strigoi while I talked to them, although they stared first.

"I know you said stay out of your way but we kinda got lost trying to follow you. We saw you hear and by the time we could get up you were running off again, we climbed down and that's when they came after us..." I cut them off there

"Yea I know I totally forgot you were even with us, we were about to go back and then we had to track you back hear." I said I tried to clean Hans off, and get him on Keichi he was hurt but I still didn't want to have to wash blood off of Keichi. He could handle blood on his face cause he could reach it, but deep in his back fur was impossible to get, and so hard to get out. Especially since he's all white. We headed back to the court and got him to the doctor. It was about half an hour till dawn, I decided to go to my room and start those calls. I wanted to call Dimitri first, because I didn't want him to forget me. It rang for a minute

_"Hello"_ I almost sighed I missed him, although it sounded like he was in bed

"Hey, it's me rose." I heard some movement and the creek of the bed

_"Roza! Are you ok are you safe, what happened to you we missed you. I thought... I thought something horrible happened to you. Where are you."_ he said in a sort of rush

"I'm back home in India, Rasheid came to visit when all the things started to happen, then he came and found me and took me back home" I lied I wanted to tell him some truth I really didn't like lying to him. "But I know I can get away, you know for a few days, where are you" I said deciding that I would attempt to see him.

_"No, its dangerous hear, there is supposed to be another attack hear and I almost lost you once, at least I thought I did, and im not going to actually lose you again. Ok so stay there."_ not taking the rejection

"No-can-do comrade, I'm actually already on the plane, I left earlier, I just wanted to know where you were, and it sounds like you're at the courts, I'll be there soon!" I chirped

"_No! Wait. Rose."_ I hung up before he could go on. I was probably going to show up at his door around, 12; 30 he should defiantly be awake by then, and we could hang out for a while. And if we ran into the gang then I would act like I didn't even know they were here, although that unfair and selfish I just wanted some Dimitri time. Well actually I had a meeting with the queen at 4:30 so I could say something to get away. something like Rasheid was calling me or I had to call him or something, and then I had to get something from by room, yea this could work, I get around the corner run to my room, grab my wig, then jet to the queen, hope its brief and then find Dimitri again. I combed out my hair, showered, and washed the dye out and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready really fast, I snuck out of my room and headed to Dmitri's room. I knocked on the door, and waited. When he opened the door he looked fresh out of the shower, with only some trousers on. He was showing off his sexy abs and wet shoulder length hair. I gushed

"DIMITRI!" I shouted and jumped to hug him. I jumped at him hard enough to send him staggering back into the room. He chuckled and shut the door

"It's nice to see you again Roza" he said and hugged me gently. I leaned up to kiss him; he seemed to hesitate, because unlike usual we weren't in a terribly public place where anyone could walk in at any moment we were in the privacies in his room. He kissed back realizing the same then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Roza, you shouldn't have come. But I'm still glad you came." he said leading me into the room more. It wasn't so terribly big, smaller than mine, but it had a small kitchen, bathroom, and a sitting area with a TV. We took a seat on the little couch

"So what have you been up to, how'd you get hear." I asked already knowing the answer

"I came here because I was escorting the killer hear, after the attack. Most of us when back to the academy, but me and Yuri are to stay and help her with whatever she needs to, fix up the attack plans." he said I looked at him curiously

"Well when I was coming in if there is going to be an attack so soon, wouldn't they have at least some more guardians hear it looked pretty empty." I said "how old is she anyway, I saw her while I was fighting some strigoi, she saved me you know. She's amazing she took out two strigoi at once. Then she shooed me on but I had no idea where everyone went so I just kept running. Then I ran into Rasheid and we went... I don't know some part of the school. And then we left. Though on our way out I coulda sworn I saw her eating something it was weird" he laughed at me.

"Yea apparently killers drink strigoi blood. It's like a main part of their diet. But the reasons why there are so little guardians are hear in because we are trying to gather guardians, as many as we can, before having them come here on one or two set dates. So the strigoi don't know what we are up to, and possibly even help control when they attack. Because they are going to want to attack before out army grows to be too big, but everyone will already be hear. And she's 17, but 2 other killers are going to be coming here in a few weeks." he explained

" wow 17 she's like my age, do you know when her birthday is, mine is next month, February 24" I said knowing it was really on the 14th, I just thought that it would be a funny coincidence if he asked me, and we were so close in age. He smiled and kissed my again

"Are you hungry" I shook my head

" but I can make you something" he started to reject "nonsense I'm a great cook" I said lying I don't really even know how to cook anything but the basics, so I just ended up making eggs, and my special toast I always make Rasheid when I want to get something, or get out of something. We kept talking until around 4:00,

"Hey rose I'm really sorry but I have to meet the queen and the killer in a few minutes..." I stopped him

"That's cool I have to call Rasheid and a few other things, ill uuhh catch you later" I smiled. I gave him one last kiss and left. This actually worked; I would even have time to dye my hair and change first. About 15mins later I walked into the giant meeting room with all the people again, I saw Dimitri was already there and, he, was, glowing. He looked so happy, I felt responsible. I saw a few others there that were hear before, guardians, though they weren't against the wall like the rest. One of which was Mikhail. I really didn't know what this meeting was about so I decided to be the first to speak.

"So what exactly is this meeting about any way, we haven't gotten anything new yet, I'll tell you if we have." I started the queen was the one to speak up

"Yes I know, this meeting is about you and us. Or more specifically your diet." I laughed, they were wondering if I was going to eat them! The thought of it made me laugh harder.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to eat you all, then I defiantly would not. I don't think I could ever be that desperate. Even then, do you know how bad you taste?" I laughed again "trust me queenie my tastes reside souly in the strigoi."

"Well that's good to know. But there's another reason why I called you hear, we noticed that there are only like 4 killers on the planet, and due to some digging we saw there were once dozens of them, like whole families we were wondering why." I knew what she was getting at

"Yes well they were all killed off by other killers and there are only the two families left, mine and the other killers' family."

"Well despite the doings of past peoples errors, we are willing to help you, ahhhh repopulate, the killers. As we have seen you are an excellent fighter, and very fast, we would like your kind to grow and be great once again and ..." I cut her off not wanting to hear some work for us speech again

"No sorry queenie, that can't happen the families are already in a perfect cycle. The other family had the southern hemisphere and we have the northern, and every two generations, one of the families has 2 or 3 kids to keep it in balance. Killers are very territorial, that's why there are so few left anyway. So that we can have a large hunting range and not run into any other hunters while doing so. That's the base of us doing what we do, it's not protection as you may think, the only time we get together is to plan out how kids are going to be had so that there is an equal number of hunting killers in an area, and situations like this. we are drawn to the mass amounts of strigoi hear, and also for protection of each other, if I were to be hear on my own verses all these strigoi, they would certainly come after me and try to rid me to get to you all, and they probably would. They others are coming to lessen the tension on me, and because there's no way both me and Keichi could eat or kill all these strigoi, even with a guardian army. besides not only am I 17 kids must be had years apart or else they would die at least 14 years apart, so the other has a head start on training and will be out of training by the time the other is ready to take on hunting." I said

" yes but keeping your species so contained is selfish and the guardians could use that extra kick to be better, faster, and stronger." one other the guardians said that was sitting near the queen she was probably about 40 and she had, short blond hair and a tanned shade of white skin, Alyssa I believe.

"But guardians aren't killers. We are an entirely different species. They start training around age 5 or 6, but aren't really dangerous to any one till they are like 13. killers start training when they are 3 and they already have the strength to break bones, out training is a bit more intense, like 200 sit-ups in 5mins 15 football fields in 10mins, we aren't pets to be breed, we are uncontrollable and dangerous when we are not with an official and certified trainer. it is also dangerous for so many people to know the true identity of a killer, we must remain secret and your protection is not our lists, we protect all, as I have said before, and we won't be subjected to such a demeaning role, queenie" I said proudly. She looked like she was about to blow and so did the other silent royals. One stood up

"Secret identity? Hu well if you want to continue you killer work unbothered, then you will tell us who you are, or risk us hunting you." I was shocked I was the one helping them hear, so then I got a very snarky thought.

"Ok. see ya" I said some of them were confused so I explained "that is one thing I can't do so I'll just go get my things and cancell the other families comings and we'll be on our way, you can deal with the strigoi by yourselves. Although without killers here there will be around 10,000 strigoi hear expecting killers that won't be hear and they will take over, and your society will fall, so see ya." I said, and started walking towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I havent updated ive been getting really bad at it. Hope you like it, keep revewing!**

CHAPTER 9

I didn't actually make it out the door 2 nearby guardians stood in front of the door, and Alyssa popped up from her seat

"No please wait." Dimitri grabbed my shoulder

"Please stay, we need you" he looked at me pleadingly "I have seen the damage that they did at the school, they haven't, without you the school would have been destroyed and everyone a mere meal." the leader spoke then,

"We need you more that they know and we can't allow you to leave, you may keep your identity but please don't leave." Alyssa said one of the royals stood shocked and angry

"We won't stand for this, you are directly violating and ignoring the royals wishes."

"I am standing for all the guardians, and allowing the entire moroi, and damphire race to fall to the strigoi because of your petty needs, is completely and utterly selfish. And I won't stand for it and ask that no damphire help you in this war." Alyssa said.

"This is going to get messy, would you like to leave" Dimitri leaned over and said to me almost hesitantly. I hadn't even noticed but my eyes had probably changed color and were glowing like mad. I nodded and left with Dimitri, the royals and guardians didn't even notice us, I was concentrating on changing my eye color when Dimitri spoke up,

"So was it true, what you said about your strength, I mean I do not doubt you I know your strong but 3 years old" I nodded.

"Yea 3 is like the magic horrible number. you start wanting around 2 strigoi a day, you become crazy strong and crazy for blood, you have to leave your parents and go into training, and it's the last time you see your parents till your 9 when you can control yourself. but lets change the topic, you seem really happy today, did you see your special her today or somthing." I said wanting to see what he thought of me

"Yea, she came earlier but we talked and stuff..." he trailed off and smiled, and I laughed at the memory." and she cooed, although it was good I could tell she was panicking and wondered if she was even doing it right" he chuckled. "Hey whens your birthday, you two are about the same age I believe" he asked bringing up the conversation from earlier

"February 14 whens hers" I asked smiling a bit

"The 24th. That's... odd only 10 days apart you're so much alike"

"Well yea you know how people born around the same time often have similar traits and stuff" I fumbled with my phone in my pocket and hit the volume button so that the song would play like I had a call. "Oh gosh sorry, I gotta take this. Ill ahhh see you later, have fun" I ran off, he was getting close, he knew me so well and if he'd think he might suspect. I had no idea what to do now, I planned on spending time with Dimitri but I couldn't do that now. So I decided that it was probably time to call Lissa and the gang. I waited as it rung

_"Hello, rose?"_ I heard Lissa answer

"Yea, it's me"

_"Oh god rose, it took you long enough. Wait hold on the others is in the other room"_ she set the phone down and ran off, I second later I heard others enter _"rose you still there, you're on speaker"_ she said. I laughed a bit

"yea, I'm here, hi everyone" I heard excided hellos "sorry, but Rasheid had come to visit me when everything went down and then after I got separated from you guys, he somehow found me then we went and hid, when we were sure it was over we left for India." I heard mason reply sadly

_"So, you're in India? Are you staying there for like good now, since your school is fixed"_ I laughed abit at him, quietly though

"No actually when we landed in Spain and I convinced him to allow me to come back, before we got on our next flight, and I got hear earlier thin morning, and now I'm at a place called a royal court, and later I might be going back to the school." I said acting like I didn't know they were already hear

_"No ways were in the royal court! Where are you or meet us somewhere"_ mia said

"umm I have a room, but how about we meet somewhere" not wanting them to know I was in the killers room "is there a little restaurant near are around?"

_"Yea totally, can you meet us at Goose Creek, it's about half a mile from the palace, you know where that is?"_ Lissa said

"Yea I know where that is ok see you in about 30mins?"

"_30mins ok see ya rose"_ mason responded

I got ready, taking the dye out of my hair, putting on my contacts, and finding a good outfit. I arrived about 5mins late, they were already there waiting at the same table I talked to them before as the killer.

"Oh rose! We were so worried" Lissa and mia ran up to me and hugged me, mason and Adrian walked you to me and gave individual hugs.

"Yea sorry, I just wasn't phone savvy on the plane, and I was so tired when I got in" I lied we talked for a while; they told me everything that was going on around the court and my conversation with them. it was fun and I got to be the newer real me and relax, I didn't have to worry about the queen and the royals because they were defiantly after me, but I still had my plan that I made a while ago back at the school, not too much longer till its carried out but still some time. We ended up talking for about 3hrs and it was going to start getting light in a while I might not be able to do a big hunting session, but that's ok I had about 2 hrs. Left. We soon started to disperse and leave, me and liss were the last to go our separate ways.

I left the grounds and put on my wig and mask, and decided to have I night out on the town. It was just me since Keichi had been out all night and found a few strigoi. I drove at first but then I parked, and walked following my instincts, when my instincts got me totally lost, I realized 2 things. First I had been walking for a while and no strigoi had followed me, and two I was hearing music, like under ground music. I followed the sound and came to a sewer, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I think I knew what I was lead to. I hoped down into it and it was totally dry, I walked in near total darkness, my eyes as the only light sorce. I came to a door of cement with music and flashing lights on the other side. Yes. It was a strigoi night club, they are very hard to find and amazing, all strigoi, so much fun, and there's always a lot of them. I entered the smell of dozens of strigoi was everywhere, I decided to not make a scene and possibly scare them off, and they didn't notice me anyway. I ended up dancing with a few then leading them off and killing them and no one noticed. I left 10 strigoi later. I was glad I found this place, something told me that they would do planning hear and meet hear and would only get larger as the population increased, maybe all of us killers could come hear gather info and feed without getting in each other's way, there were tons of em, and if push came to shove, then the 3 of us could block up the place and kill them all. I walked away very happy and thinking that I should keep this a secret, maybe tell rasheid, the moroi would know nothing of this place.

As I got back to the grounds, all was pretty quiet, the sun was already rising, or had been for about an hour, and most every one was in bed, I decided that I would just devote tomorrow to just doing stuff and making plans, and gathering guardians. I was going to use Dimitri and Yuri to the full extent. ii was also thinking I might get strigoi guns for the newcomers when they came, ones that were strong enough to blast their heads open, or seriously injure or weaken them with its silver bullets. I slept that night also thinking about these strange feelings I've been getting about the court, more like an on and off thing, I dismissed it for later sure it was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY THERE HUMANS! {And adorable animals} I really hope you like this one, it's funny someone requested something, and it just so happened that it's starting to happen in this chapter! Funny! I just want you to know that you can request things, and I might be able to work it into chapters I've already made, or later on in the story if I ever get stuck. Even though I'm chapters ahead I only update once a day and then type as often as I can, but I don't update unless I have a review. Will **_**YOU**_** be the one to review, tell me how I'm doing, how horrible it is. Really I meant it. Throw me a bone**

CHAPTER 10

Two weeks later, I was finishing preparations for the other two killers to arrive. They each had their own hunting area, we were planned to visit the club every Friday, and so far we had 100 guardians coming. I no longer saw the queen every day, but when the other killers came we would have to see her, I usually went to the guardian headquarters, to discuss because they were serious about this. The killers were coming tomorrow during the day I would show them their areas, make sure they knew where mine was so not to come near it then introduce them. Angeline and Joshua were their names, Angeline was a skilled swords woman, and Joshua was a gunman. These were their special favorite weapons, like me and my sighths. I learned that they also had 'partners', like I had with Keichi, and nicknames for their time hear, Angeline, became angel who had a black, female, demon wolf named, Kikiyo. Joshua became j-dog, how awful a name, he had a grey, female, demon wolf named aurora. From understanding all 3 wolves were related and hopefully it wouldn't cause problems. we was guessing there was like one mother who produced a cub around the time killers turned 10, since we all get a little pup who starts training and hunting with us around then. I've also been switching between the gang, Dimitri, and being the killer so often that I have to remember who I am now, where I'm going, and who I'm supposed to be when I get there. I had Dimitri and Yuri put in about an hour or two a day to gather guardians, we gathered about 10 a day some days, we didn't want our plan to be known and spread so each time we called we had to explain the plan set them for one of the dates and tell them it's a super-secret.

The next day the killers arrived. I picked them up at the airport in my car.

"So angel and j-dog right?" I asked stating their fake names, Angeline had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes Joshua had blond hair and the same brown eyes Angeline had. Angeline replied first

"Yep! So glad to be working with you, and my big bro! So what do we do first?" she asked chipper. She was going to be a wild one

"I'm going to show you your own hunting area, I didn't want to seem unfair and I don't know how much you both ate so they are the same size in largeness. Then we are going to the court and you'll have about an hour and a half to unpack then well meet the queen" I said leading them to my car. Joshua spoke next

"Who has the area around the courts?" he asked knowing there would probably be a bunch of strigoi around there

"actually I was giving it to Keichi to scout and report and id go out every once and awhile to see what out there, once you wake aurora and Kikiyo they can also patrol and hunt, they might be better in a pack but I don't know with their age differences" I responded

"That sounds good, and fair, we have also been told of the royals, breeding antic and I have warned my sister not to do anything stupid. When do you train." he asked probably signing his sister up since she had only been doing this for 2 years and couldn't take a day off.

"During the day, she can join me. Have you been aware of the club? I have not told any of the royals about it, partially because the might ruin it. And on the other hand I don't like them." then I noticed they had brown eyes "are you not going to discicse yourselves? You might not want them seeing you in this form if you just want to hang out without being a killer."

"Oh yea, this was just for the plane, I got a pink wig in my bag J-d has a black wig, but I'm mostly gunna dye my hair, pigtails one pink and the other light blue! Its gunna be soooo cute!" Angeline said what a crazy girl shell be we drove through I was pointing out my area then I went to Joshua's then Angeline's, it wasn't till I showed them their rooms till I realized how many bags they had, Angeline had3 clothes bags and 2 weapon bags. Joshua had 2 cloth bags and 5 weapon bags one was filled only with ammo. Wow I had 3 bags tops plus me magic bag that held Keichi during flights. 30mins later they were back and I showed them places to release their animals. Aurora was big and beautiful, bigger than Keichi. And Kikiyo was solid black and looked smooth and shiny but she was smaller than Keichi by just a little bit. They ran around the court I knew it would take them awhile so I sat and chatted with them. Joshua had dyed his hair black and removed his contacts, Angeline had her colorful pigtails in and taken out her contacts also. then Keichi, aurora, and Kikiyo burst through the woods in their person form, I noticed they all had ice blue eyes they had to be related, Kikiyo was defiantly smaller in this form she was only like 5 or 6 but she looked about 8 or 9, aurora looked to be about 25 even though she was about 18 and Keichi looked 17 even though he was only 7. They were all playing with each other, they snapped on their collars and we headed back for the court. The sun had since set and now we were on our way to meet the queen and the guardian, leaders.

As we entered the large room I saw one again the 12 royals and the guardians, lining the wall, and their leaders. I heard Joshua snuff at those lined on the wall, he was wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt with a big gun on his back, something told me that was his favorite, and he had two in his pockets. Angeline had on a kimono type shirt and some skinny blue jeans, she had 2 swords across her back, they both looked like katanas, with her colorful hair and near blank expression she truly looked like danger in disguise.

"You must be the other killers, angel and... j-dog?" the queen asked oddly she thought his name was crazy too. They nodded

"You are the council for moroi, and damhires, correct?" Joshua asked

"Yes, are you aware of the situation going on here?" queenie asked he nodded

"All of it." then they all kind of looked at the wolves, which were in human form at the moment, the head damhire leader asked

"Do they change too? Angeline nodded

"Yea, like everyone has one" she said calmly. We continued on it was awkward, no one really said much we left in 10mins. "If ya don't mind I'm goin out to hunt when I get back ill scout." Angeline said

"I'll come with you sis, I'm starved, come aurora." Joshua said and they left. I went to my room and I took my wig off and changed I was supposed to see Dimitri today, I arrived at his door and knocked, he opened

"Hey rose, I got some good news and some, for you I guess, bad news. good, we can watch one of the new killers train later today, bad Tasha came and invited herself." he waited for a reaction, really the bitch is hear now, to ruin things again what is she even doing here?

"Oh good, I thought I was becoming happy, but she came and ended that, that's good." I said containing my anger; I was going to have Keichi eat her.

"Rose doesn't do anything rash, come in and ill... I don't know make you some tea some nice calming tea." tea really whatever at least she wouldn't be there. We talked a bit and made out a bit, I was enjoying the last time we could do this before Tasha ruined it all. Later we left I saw Angeline training in the gym and Joshua was standing there watching her, ready to give her instructions. He looked at me, he didn't move, his eyes moved to Dimitri for a second then me. I nodded, I was with him and I was in disguise. me and Dimitri got on a treadmill more watching her than doing anything, I arranged it so that Dimitri was on the very end and I was next to him, Angeline had moved on to pushups and all that when Tasha came up

"Hey Dimika!" she shouted, since this was the damphires gym, she was like the only moroi in hear and people looked at her and Angeline had stopped and looked at her "sorry continue" she said I rolled my eyes she came up to me "hey rose, you mind scooting down one so I can talk to Dimitri?" I wanted to hit her

"but I've already got 15 laps on this one, the most ever done on this one is 30 I'm half way there, I can't start over" I whined, she was really ruining my date and she hadn't even been hear a full minute

"Tasha why don't you hop onto the one next to her and enjoy, she's really good, and crazy fast. Like that colorful head of hair of hers." he offered she pouted a bit but hoped onto the one next to me, at least she wasn't near Dimitri. We were in like the front row the only thing separating us from Angeline training was a 4 lane walking track, her stuff was over near us. She was about to start weapon training and Joshua had left to get dummies for her sword, she walked over to get her sword she saw me and walked over and said hi to us

"Hey there hot stuff" she said looking at Dimitri. I glared at her, she laughed, "your little sister and mom are going to kill me" I laughed so hard I almost slid off the machine

"She's not my mom" Dimitri said chuckling. Tasha looked like she wanted to die, id help her.

"Yea I'm only 8 years older"

"oh well, I just assumed that because whenever our mom comes and sees us she makes a bunch of noise too, you almost kinda remind me of her, although she's 50 because J-d is almost 30, he only looks to be like 25 or something, are you sure he only 8 years." she asked I continued to laugh, I had to stop my machine, my sides were hurting and a few other guardians were laughing too, she was clowning her so hard and acting innocent, she probably heard the conversation, and sensed my dislike. I could even hear Joshua just standing at the door chuckling not coming in to interrupt her

"Yes, I'm sure" Tasha huffed turning red from embarrassment. Joshua came in then

"Come on sis back to training" she grabbed her swords and ran off

"Dimitri I'm going to go now" Tasha said, and then ran off a few people still snickering. Rose: 1 Tasha: 0

"Rose..." Dimitri started

"Don't look at me I don't even know cotten candy head. It was just a lucky strike" he looked at me for a second and I saw him contemplating going after her or staying here with me.

"This was supposed to be just us, she invited herself, and she got what was coming" he looked at me and shook it off and we continued to walk with me. Rose: 2 Tasha: 0. after a while we forgot about Tasha and left the gym. We went and got ice-cream then headed back to his room to eat it. About a minute later Tasha was at the door she knocked, and I got it

"Oh, rose what are you doing here?" she looked at me like I was the inconvenience

"Well my friends are off doing stuff so I decided to hang out with Dimitri. If you're wondering what I was doing in his room we are eating ice-cream and watching old cartoons." I said she looked confused "so what are you doing here" I said

"I was inviting Dimitri to dinner" she said almost smugly I frowned

"oh sorry Dimitri promised to let me cook some Indian food, and he'd have to eat it as an early birthday present, my 18th is only 2 weeks away, you know" I said Dimitri came in then

"hey Tasha you like spicy Indian food from a girl whose not 100% sure how to make it don't you, come join" she raised her eyebrows and backed away,

"You know what I'll come back tomorrow, and check on you, we can go out then."

"Oh sorry Tasha I have the next 2 or 3 days to work with Yuri and the killers it might even be more because the other 2 killers are here now. Sorry maybe some other time though" Dimitri said sorrowfully. I'm so glad I scheduled the next two days for work I must be cycick. Tasha looked sad but nodded and walked off. Rose: 3 Tasha: 0

I had to go soon after the dinner was done, I needed to hunt, Dimitri looked a bit sad, and I kissed him bye, left. I went to my room and changed. I came out with Keichi and then I froze.

"Soo... your the killer"


	11. Chapter 11

**I hoped you liked that cliff hanger, I'm warning you though ill do it again, I try to put about 2000 words in a paragraph, more or less, keep those reviews coming! Sorry that this ones so late in the day, I got distracted and then came back to the comp to look something up and saw this and was like, oooohhhhh… **

CHAPTER 11

. I turned and looked straight at Dimitri, he'd followed me to my room, I didn't know what to say or do I mean I couldn't kill him, not that I would have killed anyone other than Tasha, I panicked and pulled him into the room doing the only thing I could think of I grabbed him real quick and dragged him into the room

"You can't tell anyone" I told him

"Why didn't you tell me Roza? I would have never told anyone" he looked hurt and betrayed. I felt horrible but I had an excuse

"I couldn't have told anyone I love you but I couldn't tell you, it's a secret and I didn't want you to get hurt" he looked at me

"I had my suspicions, the killers birthday was in two weeks roses birthday would have been 4 weeks away and you two were so similar it made since I just couldn't believe it but that person dog is the icing on the cake, is there anything else" he asked I was bewildered he wasn't mad at me

"You're not mad at me even though I lied to you for the past few months" I asked

"Well no I understand why you had to do it I still kinda wish you had told me... Wait so you did know angel did you plan that" I laughed I shook my head

"No that was all her but I wasn't gunna stop her I really hate her and how she flirts with you all the time" I said he looked at me with amazement then kissed me. I was utterly lost how can he be ok with this so unexpected I kissed back anyway

"I'll let you go hunt, I promise I won't tell anyone an ill be hear when you return," he said to me and gave me a quick kiss I left the room still lost but I went hunting anyway. On my way back I saw Joshua it wasn't the happy Joshua from earlier he was serious. I got nervous could he have known about Dimitri.

"Hey josh what's up" he grunted

"Have you been feeling weird, like on off weird" I sighed

"Um yea sometimes why" he nodded like I gave him some big info

"I don't know if your trainer has told you but killers can sense wards when they are broken and fixed what you have been sensing is the wards being taken down and then put back up" he told me . I was shocked what I mean wow.

"Taken down that means strigoi can get in" I Said

"yes but if you've noticed then they happen a few minutes apart that means someone is breaking the wards and then putting them back up" strigoi can't put wards up my eyes widened someone or moroi was helping them, he nodded we needed to be careful who we told we would have to change a lot of things

"Thanks I didn't know that next time I feel it ill check it out" I said and started to leave. He stopped me

"Rose you should be careful who knows your secret, make sure you can trust them. Trust me it's impossible to keep to forever, but don't let someone die trying to keep your secret we still protect people." he knew, I nodded and ran off I reached my room and listened though the door, I heard Dimitri still in there but I was sure he was sleep, I opened the door and there he was laying down on my bed sleep trying to stay awake waiting for me. I crawled next to him and fell asleep. I awoke the next morning to Dimitri playing with my hair. I moaned and looked up at him, "you're not scared yet I said flashing my eyes at him. He chuckled

"Roza I will never be afraid of you, I love you" I smiled and kissed him. Within seconds the kiss became more, "Roza" Dimitri moaned my name I kissed harder we lost some cloths in the proses next thing I knew I was wearing only a bra and panties and he was in his boxers only. "Roza your still 17 we can't it's just asking for trouble... I stopped him

"no trouble is falling in love but I did it any way I love you Dimitri" I kissed him again his hands were roaming my body again

"Nothing without your permission my love" he said into my lips I flipped him over and took of my bra

"Dimitri you've had my permission, I coulda stopped you don't you think" I said kissing his chest

"Roza!" he shouted he attacked my lips again and there was no more talking, all our cloths were off and we moved as one I felt whole and connected, like my other half I couldn't tell where I ended and he began I was complete and full. When it was over we only had half an hour before Yuri showed up, I was tired and sore and I could almost not walk and he had to carry me to shower, in which he ended up in the shower too and we did it again. I got dressed and then Dimitri left to get dressed and come back, I had something to tell, the two of them. They gathered in my room 10mins later along with Joshua

"Hey what happened to angel is she not here" I said, he responded,

"I had her run around the court twice she's still probably out there Running" we began, I told them of the possible insider and that thy needed to keep this a secret we told them we went going to always update them unless it was dire they agreed and we got to work getting guardians so far we gained 250 guardians. Two hours later Joshua was pacing the room clearly worried, Angeline hadn't returned yet, we heard a knocking at the door. Josh ran and answered, it was Tasha. She invited herself. In and stared chippering away to Dimitri, she brought doughnuts for him trying to get him to eat one.

"Lady have you seen my little sister, you saw her yesterday with the cotton candy hair?" Joshua begged her she shook her head

"no I haven't seen her but she looked like she could handle herself" she said and went back to bugging Dimitri, we were all discussing some private stuff and were trying to get Tasha to leave, when we hear three large howls rise from afar. It was a loud almost painful howl I could tell something happened.

"Aurora, something happened to angel" josh shouted. We all ran outside and I saw Keichi running and roaring followed by aurora. I tried to calm him down but he was having none of it. He instead picked both me and Dimitri up and slew us on his back. Then he ran, like faster than I've ever seen him run, to the other side of the court 5mins later we were by the wards there was a crowd of people around kikiyo, who was growling and biting at anyone coming near her, she was laying down with two big scratches on her side like her fur was almost ripped off. I jumped off of Keichi and I noted that Joshua was running to her,

"What's wrong what happened to you girl" he asked she bowed her head and got up and scooted back, she revealed Angeline's body which was battered, bruised, and oddly flat,

"Oh god angle" I ran over to her pushing past the gasping horrified people.

"she's still breathing but her breath is laboring, Rozzet go get help, go to the doctor and warn them I'm coming" Joshua shouted I saw aurora licking Kikiyos wounds, being the comforting elder sister. I hoped on Keichi and we rode at full speed to the hospital, there was only one that I knew of close to the courts. I burst through the door,

"Get a bed ready now, have IV tubes and a lot of empty bags for blood now!" I yelled I could hear one of the dogs approaching most likely carrying Angeline. I saw Keichi run off just as aurora crawled through the doors very low on the ground, she came to me and layed very flat on her stomage so I could carefully get Angeline off and set her on the bed. As soon as I did aurora ran off and the doctors swarmed, asking what happened I did a quick survey because I was not so sure. "the bones in both of her legs and arms are broken and the ribs are a mess, the first thing that needs to be done is her ribs need to be set back right I want you to get a shit load of anesthesia because it's going to hurt and there will be a lot of breaking and she heals fast, and some torn up cloths or something to hold healing things together" aurora and Keichi came in carrying about 4 strigoi each they were dead but not messy. I under stood I told them to start filling those empty blood bags with the strigoi blood but only fill it half way. About 10mins later they had emptied two strigoi and I was working, with help, on trying to fix up her ribs before they healed too much in terrible positions we needed to get them off her heart and lungs. I told them to open the blood bags so that I could add some killer blood to the bags. About 10 bags later I was feeling really dizzy and weak because of all the blood loss and killers don't regain blood fast, Joshua came in

"Rozzet some of hose strigoi are for you to regain strength I'll do it now, then go finish her ribs" he told me and then started to fill the bags with his blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry another late in the day one but I might not be able to update this weekend because of homework. And the last chapter seemed incomplete without this part**

CHAPTER 12

I had two of the remaining 6 strigoi then I went back to Angeline's ribs, I'm sure I got everything right but Joshua came over and fixed what I had wrong. We hooked up two bags of blood an tied together her arms and legs so that they would heal, at least close to what they were supposed to be, we had to wait for her ribs to fully heal so we could begin to fix her arms and legs. She had to be semi awake for that so her body would heal faster, and that was what all the anesthesia was for, we had to re-break most of her bones that were healing now would be a little wrong so we'd have to crush a certain part and then hold it tight so it could re-heal right. Dimitri was still with us and so was Yuri. Joshua told us that he had taken care of Kikiyo and she was resting with aurora, he felt like it was all his fault and he shouldn't have made her run the entire court. We tried to comfort him but he was still sorry, we would call Rasheid when we knew what happened.

She moaned a few minutes later meaning her ribs had healed; we went over to check in her ribs making sure they were ok. We kept the blood in and had some nurses refill them because her body was going to start absorbing it. We gave her a little anesthesia and we began our work. We started with her upper arm, and would move down till we were finished. When we broke her upper arms her eyes flew open and she arched her back a bit, I saw the blood drain out of the 2 tubes real fast and the nurses getting ready to reload, we held her broken arm bone tight till it was setting in the correct way. And then tied on of the wraps hard around her arms to make sure it stayed like that. We move on and we had more people draining blood from the last 2 dead strigoi. Once we finished her arms we added our blood to one batch each trying not to get too dizzy and lose focus. About 2 and a half hour later we finished and Angeline was resting. Me and josh had decided to hunt and try to bring back her a few strigoi. he ended up bringing back 6, probably because we was so worried he couldn't focus, I brought back only 3. The doctors and nurses started to immediately drain the blood because she was almost out.

I left the hospital with Dimitri, I had to go tell Rasheid what I knew. Apparently while Angeline was running she met some strigoi, it had to be more than 20 over 30years because they did a lot of damage. They broke her bones on purpose and then beat her while she couldn't move. We guessed that Kikiyo had tried to stop them but ended up hurt, and they ran off. Kikiyo lightly laid on top of Angeline to protect her and called for help, understanding whatever she said, Keichi and aurora started howling and roaring and came for me and Joshua, and woke up pretty much the entire court. The royals wanted to know what was going on but I told them I didn't know we were waiting for angel to wake up. Up in my room I plopped down on my bed exhausted it seemed like forever ago when I and Dimitri shared our magical moment, not just this morning. Dimitri sat next to me and started to massage my shoulders and mumbling some calming Russian words. I relaxed into his arms for a minute before having to get up and call Rasheid.

a few minutes after I hung up and I was relaxing once again with Dimitri, I can't tell you how glad I am he knows because I needed him right now, I couldn't have done all of this alone without going some sort of mad, I heard a knock at the door and my cell phone ring. Dimitri got the door while I handled the phone.

"Hello" I answered

"_hey Rozett, I just wanted to tell you that Angeline is beginning to wake up but I need to go hunting so she can have more blood"_ Joshua started and stopped for a second to say some calming words and shout for more anesthesia

"You want me to come down there, and be with her" I said

"_Yea, thanks I don't want her to wake up alone, and if she feels like talking maybe you can find out what happened"_ he said. He had to tend to the nurses and threw a quick good-bye and hung up. I turned and called out to Dimitri

"Hey Dimitri who was it at the door?" I asked as I walked into the room, Tasha! Of course, who else would have shown up at a good moment like that. I would have to find out later where Kikiyo was so I could find Keichi to eat her.

"It's Tasha, she was just..." she cut him off

"I was just here to see if Dimitri wanted to come with me, I was going to help him relax or something it's been a really stressful day, and I heard he was in the hospital all day with you. He's not busy is he?" she asked

"Well no not really, I was actually headed to the hospital now j-d just called and said she was waking up and he didn't want her to be alone if she really was." said I almost didn't want her to know but I was saying it for Dimitri

"She's waking up, oh that was fast, but I wouldn't have woken up. I heard some of those crunches from the hall; you mind if I come along, I want to see how she's doing. She looked horrible when we brought her in" I nodded "I'm sorry Tasha, but I want to make sure angel is ok, despite how strong she in, she still is only 15" he said, oh yea rose: 4 Tasha: 0. we invited Tasha along but she declined. We walked the path to the hospital, when we arrived Joshua was getting ready to go.

"oh there you are Rosette, I was just heading out, she's semi awake and the pain seems to be subsiding, she's a little drowsy but she might wear it off soon." he left. I walked into her room and a minute later Dimitri came in with a little rainbow teddy bear saying 'get well beary soon!' it was a cute little thing and it fit her, she'd love it. A few minutes later she woke up

"Oh, hey rose...ett" she said then tried to correct herself when she saw Dimitri. I laughed a bit

"So how are you doing, angel do you need any more medicine?" I asked

"No!" she rasped "I hate that stuff I'm feeling better, but I'm starving" she picked an IV out of her mouth and sucked out some of the blood. I was pretty sure that I was mainly strigoi blood and a small bit of Joshua's, she just needed to get out and hunt, but shed stay overnight and make sure everything was healed up correctly. "Where's my brother... oh wow what's that!" she looked around the room and say the bear and reached for it though it was on the other side of the room. Dimitri got up and handed it to her

"I thought you'd like it, it's very colorful like you" he said gently she smiled then gave a horse laugh

"Thank you it so cute" she winked at him and blew him a kiss "you know I'll be hear all night, stop by any time" she said. We all laughed, and then Joshua walked in carrying about 4 boxes probably filed with strigoi blood

"I see you're doing well sis, I brought you something" he said reaching into a box and pulling out a packet of blood and handing it to her while changing her IV's. Soon we actually had to start asking her what happened.

"I don't really know, I was running on my second lap and just you know regretting this place was so huge, and then out of nowhere like 25 strigoi appeared some of them grabbed me before I had a chance to realize they were even there. They all smelled old like in their 30s or 40s, and they started to pull me into the woods away from the wards, and some started beating me. When I finally got free, I could still fight but my body was aching. I killed like 2 of them then one got a hold of my arm and snapped it. I tried to get to one of the dead strigoi to drink and then they caught my leg and broke it to, I thought they were going to kill me. They dragged me back and broke my other leg. then they started taking turns beating on me and ended up breaking my other arm, when Kikiyo came she killed another 2 and dragged me to the edge of the woods when they attacked her and threw her and started clawing at her and biting her. I wanted to help but I couldn't even move myself. Then one of them came over to me and placed his shoe on my chest and said 'this is just a warning, beware killers' then crushed like all my ribs, it hurt so much that I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was semi-conscious and you guys were breaking my bones again. It was strange though I could have sworn I was well inside the wards" she said she started to sniffle in the middle but continued telling her story. "guys I think they are after us they probably started with me because I was younger and still had training to do, because if they just wanted a killer then they would have gotten one of you because you guys go out there by yourselves all the time every day, Rozett you know if they were serious then they'll bring older ones after you. she started to cry a bit, Joshua calmed her down and going on about stuff that I had no clue about, family stuff I guessed so while they took up to talking me and Dimitri left. We retired back to his room; he was going to start a dinner for himself while I went out to hunt.

"Be careful Roza I don't want to see you in that hospital bed ok." he gave me a quick kiss and I left with Keichi, he found me when we were walking back. We had a rather quick hunt and were back by the time Dimitri was washing his dishes. We laid down to go to sleep, there was nothing going on tonight it was a long day for all of us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry it's really late but I didn't get a second on Monday and was bombarded on the weekend. Sad excuse, but hear you go some real action. The stories' not done yet but were getting close to the middle or the big fight and the story's not gunna last but a chapter or two after that. But I'll be making a sequel sometime. ENJOY! And review **

CHAPTER 13

Over the next few days it settled into a more calming atmosphere, people seemed to almost forget about angel, because she healed so quickly, plus my 18th birth day was on the 14th, in 3 days. I knew everyone was planning my birthday, or roses. But it was still on the actual date, so that was cool. We gathered 550 guardians and they were all scheduled to come on the 15th at noon, and the 16th at noon. They would rest up and prepare because once they came the strigoi would want to attack and it would be on our terms. Me and Joshua went out one night and we gathered info from strigoi they didn't know of our guardian plan, but they did want to get me out of the picture hoping we would leave too. After Angeline had left for a few days to do some researching, back home then snuck back to the courts in her cover. Apparently their spy told the strigoi about it. We still didn't know who the spy was but we weren't going to pursue them to hard. I knew that my party was going to be held in the big meeting room then me and Joshua decided to hold a secret meeting with all the royals and we feed them some BS and then subtly brought up the party and I decided that I might stop by after it was over meet rose without making an ordeal of myself, 'she was a good fighter, besides its her big day I'd hate to ruin that.' then we went to the guardians told them of our plan and had them stand around the perimeter of the wards so we could see how they were getting in and where. We set it up after the party because I wanted everyone already gone and we could see if the mole was high in their food chain.

During all of this planning I never let Dimitri in on it, he would worry too much. We even snuck weapons into the room and hid them, just in case. I even invited Angeline to be a guest so that she would get trapped in the room with me when the strigoi came for me, if they came before absolutely everyone was gone then id rush them out and forget my lip gloss or something. It was a foolproof plan and if anything went wrong the wolves and Joshua would be nearby. I never would have guessed the actual outcome of this event.

I was blind folded at the restaurant by Lissa and Mia, and then lead to the 'surprise' location.

"Can I take this thing off now?" I complained

"No rose you'll love it just be a good sport and humor us" I heard Lissa say as she gave me a little nudge. I heard a door open and then the blindfold was removed

"SURPRIZE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE" everyone shouted it was a huge party I saw all of my friends, Dimitri, unfortunately Tasha, some royals who were related to Adrian including the queen, a few others that were on the council, probably friends of the queen so she would have someone to talk to, and Rasheid. I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug; I hadn't seen him in awhile

"Happy 18th birthday rose, I know this is the part where I give some sweet and kinda embarrassing story about your childhood, how I felt when I first saw you and how sad and emotional I am to see you all grown up. But I hate doing those speeches, as you well know, so I'll just say; good luck on the world because it sucks." we had a nice laugh over that one. Then the music started and I saw all the older royals go to the tables and attempt to hear each other over the music. I knew there were guns up on the beams on the ceiling and some strapped to the bottom of the tables just in case it got really messy. My sighth was hidden on me along with a blond wig in an easy corner just in case. Me and all my friends filed onto the dance floor and started dancing, tis by far was the best party I've ever had. After about an hour we opened presents, they were great. After that Rasheid had to leave and offered to take my presents to my room, soon I spotted Dimitri and squeezed my way out of the crowed, there were about 100 people hear most of them I didn't even know, they were probably royals who thought they were invited to everything.

"Hey there comrade, come dance" he smiled and shook his head "come one please for me, it's my birthday" I puppy-dog pouted, he shook his head then sighed as he got up

"Only one dance you got that" he said

"Sir, yes, sir. At least one dance" I said seriously and laughed as I pulled him into the crowd. About 5 songs later he when to go sit down.

Angeline came up to me and told me that she would be back in a few minutes she was going to tell josh it was ok and that she had to use it. The party was still going strong and it wasn't meant to end for another 3 1\2 hours, and I wasn't worried that any strigoi would show up for a while. About 3mins after Angeline left I felt something wrong. I excused myself from the dance group and looked for a few of the guardians, if I alerted them they would try to get some people out or be on the lookout. I didn't see anyone, I walked down a dead end hallway leading off from the main room, I opened the door and saw 2 dead guardians, drained of all their blood. Shit! I ran back to my party surprised to see that everything had changed in my minute absence. How could I have not heard anything? All the lights were on and the music was dimmed, people were up against the wall some being held in a head lock then Lissa and Mia yelled to me.

"Rose run! it's a setup!" two strigoi were on them in a heartbeat, before I could even begin to move a strigoi grabbed me and shoved me towards the biggest group of people, the ones surrounded by them but not in immediate danger. There was a strigoi on the stage holding one of the royal council members, and mason.

"oh so you're the birthday girl, you better hope your killers don't wimp out and leave the bait, or this might be your last birthday." he chuckled a bit I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't in disguise, but no one was getting hurt. "Ok we know the killer is here, and if she's not then well kill a person every 5 minutes till she arrives. Starting with young man right here," he smiled at mason

"NO!" I shouted, Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me to him

"No Roza there's too many" he whispered, I barley heard him. A strigoi appeared in front of us, "shut your mouth little girl or you'll be first"

"Just leave us alone we weren't doing anything!" I shouted I knew I could have put someone in danger but my sighgth was, well hidden but not easy accessible. I was adjusting it when I moved. The strigoi picked me up by the collar and threw me across the room, it was just what I needed, I was near my wig too. But unfortunately the strigoi had another plan. They grabbed there 'hostages' and dragged them to the stage. The queen, Lissa, Mia, mason, 2 royals, a little kid (I think it was one of the parents who couldn't find a babysitter), and Tasha. And as much as I hated Tasha it would be wrong of me to allow her to be killed by strigoi, partially because it wasn't painful enough.

"Her first five minutes are up" the big strigoi said he picked up mason then dropped him then went for the little girl. I ran forward

"No please" I shouted, some strigoi grabbed me and I couldn't move, no matter how hard I struggled. He picked the girl up and bite her neck, the mother shouted and then he broke her neck and threw her in a corner. I stopped moving. I felt like I failed, she was dead because I got overconfident and relaxed my guard, and now a little kid was dead. Joshua warned me and, I... I... "You shouldn't have done that" I said in a low snarled voice

"Little girl, don't you ever learn?" he said he pointed at a strigoi across the room "kill her" the strigoi ran at me. I thrust my legs off the ground and around his neck. I twisted myself from the other strigois grip and was now on his shoulders, and then broke his neck. I took out my contacts so I was able to see well. I heard gasps, I didn't care, I whipped out my shights. I killed the 4 that were holding me and then killed all who got in my way to the murderer. I had just finished with the ones coming at me around the base of the stage,

"I wouldn't take another step or your friends will get it too" I looked and the strigoi that had my friends suddenly in a choke hold, or other deadly positions. I thought for a second

"Everyone in a corner!" I yelled then I jumped up to the beams so fast that I'm sure no one saw where I'd gone. I saw some of the free people to get into corners or against the walls.

"Where did she go!" the leader shouted "find her" I grabbed a gun from the beams that was on very quietly, I took aim and then shot down on the strigoi that were holding people. I shot for their heads not wanting to take chances, but the mess was horrible brains and blood everywhere it was too messy for my taste glad I was up here, they got away and ran to corners. the strigoi saw me up hear and were trying to get up here, I got ready to jump down to the stage, I lunged down at him, fangs bared and eyes glowing ready to rip him open. Except I didn't, there was another strigoi who appeared a second before I hit the leader, he was trying to catch me. I thought really fast and straightened out and landed on my hands then kicked at his chest which sent him flying. I was about to punch the leader but the first strigoi was back and caught my arm then threw me to the back of the stage wall, he was on top of me in a second my arms above his I was caught in a bad position, he quickly leaned in and bit my neck. I was not about to stand for that! I wrapped my arms around him as well as my legs and bit into his neck. I was instantly transported into his head and memories, flipping through them so fast I could barely keep up...

_"We'll launch a smaller attack later, at the said birthday before she comes to the party and get that one who also hasn't finished trainings and..."_ I saw another one he was out hunting with some girl l who wanted to go back into the club..._ "I want to go back in derrick! No! She cried I bit into her softy sweet neck I liked her she was young, young blood was good. I threw her lifeless body into a nearby dumpster and went back in for..." _the next one was of a girl he knew when he was human... _"Marissa come on don't be that way we were meant to be together I love you"_ I saw him crying on the floor by the door and a strigoi approaching him. The next one was coming on fast..._ "Well meet after the attack the, next night, at the club soon before dawn to see how it went"_ the life was draining out of him fast I probed for one more... _I really need to get to the hideout back in town or I'm toast, I shouldn't have stayed out so late finding that Marissa girl she got what she dessss..._ it was cut short because he was dead now, damn. I saw some of the strigoi, moroi, and dampires look at me with eyes so wide I thought I was gunna be stuck with eyeball clean up later.

the strigoi shook out of it first and lunged at me, while I was fighting I heard banging at the door it was probably Angeline or Joshua, I was still desperately trying to get at the leader but there were a lot, and they all had to be at least 50years in. when I had a second I shot at the door handle, I strigoi came and grabbed my extended arm, and snapped it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating in a while I don't even know what's been going on, but I'll be typing a lot tonight and I might update twice or at like 3 in the morning, lol. Rose says something near the end that I personally don't believe apologies for those who have gone through crazy stuff. I hoped you liked the ending, hears the rest of the fight, and I have roses darkness in hear like some of you PMed me asking for. Though I actually had fun going crazy with rose. Tell me what you think, too much blood or not enough. Plz review! And send your answer in it plz and thank you!**

CHAPTER 14

I cried out in pain, the hesitation was brief, but enough. 2 strigoi jumped on me and snatched my gun, and threw my sighth away from me, but not the chain, then they crushed my other arm. Suddenly the strigoi above me dropped dead on top of me. I saw Joshua in the upper window, the 2 other strigoi around me dropped

"What... what's going on kill her, now!" the leader said looking around for the source of the silent shots. I still could barely move with both arms broken. then I saw the wolves land directly below the windows, still in human form. "What is this? Some family fun game? Get them to!" the leader said although you could hear him getting scared more help was arriving. The wolves began to change, and the attacking strigoi froze in horror, then the 3 wolves lunged at the strigoi. I saw Kikiyo was just setting them afire and aurora was eating most of them, Keichi was doing both and headed towards me. I felt my right arm pretty healed, or enough to fight, I sat up cradling my other arm, hoping it heals in a usable fashion, then pulled in my sighth. I jumped up and started to kill strigoi with the dogs, and Joshua in the window, Keichi reached my and whimpered for me to get on his back, I wasn't done yet though. I instead ran the opposite direction and towards the hall way I had come out of when I first saw all the strigoi. Instead of going down I snuck on to the stage the leader who was barking orders at the strigoi. I buried my sighth into his shoulder and yanked on the chain with my good arm. I noticed that Angeline had showed up and was fighting the strigoi with her swords, and that they pretty much had this; it was my time for vengeance of that poor little girl.

"So it's fun to kill the little ones first hu?" I growled in his ear I dragged him, with my sighth still in his shoulder squishing around in the muscle, to a semi-secluded corner in the back of the stage, then I whistled for Keichi "hey your not so tuff now, are you?" I laughed sounding a little crazy, I stepped on his arm and motioned for Keichi to burn it. The strigoi cried out in pain as his arm sizzled. I chopped his other arm off, and he yelled louder. I heard someone coming and I flung the severed arm at them and I heard a high cry. "Scream louder, you disgusting murdering piece of filth" I said stomping on his leg and crushing the bones.

"Please! Please" he cried "please, just kill me already" he begged I heard more people coming up behind me, I swung around and swung the back side if my sighth at them and then turned back around

"No way, you should pay for what you did to that kid, did she want to die, did she get a chance, why should I have a sliver of mercy on you. Tell the family you're sorry" I grinned

"Sorry!" he yelled

"Louder I know they can't hear you" I picked him up by the hair and continued to shout at him. I continued to yell and beat him with the back of my sighth, and against the wall. I was aware someone was shaking me. Then suddenly, he was jerked out of my hands and I was jerked around and Dimitri was yelling at me, it took me a second to hear what he was saying

"Rose snap out of it! Please it's not like you! Rose!" I took a second to take in my surroundings; I saw Angeline and Joshua standing right behind him, and my friends at the edge of the stage. I saw like 5 or 10 bodies on the floor, though I was sure there had to have been like 25 strigoi.

"What happened?" asking about the rest of the strigoi and me.

"The strigoi retreated, they probably saw you" Dimitri said calmly after hugging me relived that I was listening

"Rose, guessing by your reaction it was your first death, I know it's horrible but you have to understand that its part of the job, you can't save everyone." Joshua said kneeling next to me.

"But... but... she was so young, so small... it's all my fault... I...I" I teared up and Dimitri hugged my tight

"I know how it feels, I was almost 19, there was this girl who had a knack for just drawing strigoi to her, one night while we were out I strigoi, grabbed her and said if I didn't drop my gun he kill her, well there was a gun in my back pocket I didn't know he knew about and he killed her. Later a found out that she was only attacked twice and then attacked after that because she was hanging out with me. I felt horrible like I was going to be sick but I had to learn to cope, it happens, it will never get any better but it can't destroy you like that anymore." Joshua told me

"Yea I mean I hate strigoi as much as the next guy but I'm not sure even he deserved that," Dimitri said

"and besides look at you you're a bloody mess, and poor Keichi was whimpering and trying to get you to stop when you threw an arm at him, then you swung you blade at your friends" Angeline said "we just need to calm down ok"

"Let's get out of here and get you cleaned up," Dimitri said

"And we'll all talk about what just happened before anyone leaves this room" Joshua said talking about my identity bust. Dimitri picked me up easily and carried me off the stage. Somehow we ended up walking down my hall, with Tasha in tow.

"Hear let me get the door, do you have the keys" she reached her hands out for the keys

"no I'm ok, you can put me down Dimitri" I said then fished out the two keys, one of which was a magnetic key but shaped like a key, all you really needed was the magnet not the key, but I wasn't gunna say that let someone copy a worthless key. I opened the door and they both entered, though Tasha wasn't invited

"Hey Tasha why don't you head back down to the room, and I'll make sure she gets settled" Dimitri said

"No way am I going back to that room, I'm just gunna call it I night, you can swing by later if you want you know but..." I held her shoulders and stared into her eyes

"Tasha go back to the room and listen and obey and forget you saw rose as the killer" I used a bit of compulsion and she quietly left the room in a daze. I shut the door behind her but didn't turn around

"You probably think I'm a monster now, a wild uncontrollable, crazy monster don't you" I said in a low voice

"What no rose I could never think that, what happened back there was just... I don't know an accident"

"No it wasn't I wanted to do that I was happy making him suffer, I'm pretty sure I would do it again if I could. I'm a monster; you should be running and hating me not caring for me"

"Roza I could never, I love you" he said

"Dimitri, you don't have to pretend I know you can't... you can't...truly, love an animal like me." I was tearing up and going to make a fool of myself. Dimitri came over to me and hugged me

"No matter what crazy things you do ill still always love the sweet caring loving girl within" and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I started crying on his shoulder for a minute, while he comforted me

"Sshhhh Roza, its ok my love, I'm here, let it all out" he mumbled in Russian. I cried harder. After a few minutes he helped me into a bath since I had blood all over me, and since I hugged Dimitri he was bloody too so we took a bath together, my bath was big enough for 2 of us. We made out a bit and washed each other, before it got serious. I began to grind myself into him while we were making out again before he said something

"Roza" he moaned "your probably traumatized, I don't want you to wake up in regrets" I pulled back and looked at him seriously

"If I really am traumatized, then let this awful day end good, so when I look back it won't be as bad. Besides traumatism is for people who don't have someone like you to be with them" he smiled and we continued kissing we soon got out of the tub and dried ourselves off. We were in my closet, walk in, to get him some cloths because he was staying hear more often because of work and sex, and he'd like to leave sometimes in a fresh outfit. Sometimes both Yuri and Dimitri would stay up late working that instead of kicking them out id leave and hunt or something they would do their business then call me and tell me they would sleep or interact or eat or something.

"Roza I'm gunna see if they need any help you know cleaning up" he said

"noooooo, they don't need help the party wasn't that messy since we weren't in there long enough to make that big of a mess, and the other killers drained the strigoi and the wolves ate the bodies so there would be nothing to worry about, stay with me" I said moving closer to him "I'm not quite done with you yet" I grinned, as did he. He carried me to the bed and we made sweet, sweet love all night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo sorry I didn't update. I was really sick on Mon, and Tuse and didn't really even leave the bed I'll probably be worse over spring break since I'm going out of town. Please excuse confusion in first part of pharagraph, it was deleted and I had to restart so it's a little off of my original thought prossess, but I tried to get it back. Plz review. Im so touched you all missed me, feeling soo loved**

CHAPTER 15

The next morning I learned that Joshua and Angeline had used compulsion on most the royals except the queen some other royals, and my friends, they told me that they were my choice to erase, but they still made it impossible to tell anyone else without blacking out. I was actually out with Dimitri, Yuri, Angeline, and about 6 other guardians. We were meeting them at an off court airport and taking them to the hotel. Since they were supposed to arrive around a certain time, and we were on schedule. Everyone already knew about the attack at the party, just not rose's involvement. They all knew about my breakdown with the strigoi, some of them avoided me afraid, and some were slightly comforting towards me telling me how they felt when they lost someone. It felt nice to know people cared, but it still was embarrassing. the plan was to have about 10 cars arrive within 10mins of each other at the gates, and then fly the rest in on a plane from the opposite side of court, like a distraction from the real big crowd, then we would go to the regrouping that I learned from the strigoi I killed, then do the same thing tomorrow and we were done. I thought about the 3 guardians who were killed that were watching where the strigoi that came in, they were almost literally walking in though the front gate, they were defiantly being helped, and probably by someone with enough power to allow them to be disguised, but it was defiantly, multiple people. and it was no longer a second priority we needed to find out who it was, if Tasha was one of them that would make me happy and I'd have a good reason to kill her but it probably wasn't her she just wanted Dimitri, but a girl could hope. I was actually supposed to meet with the royals today so I could decide if I wanted to take their memories of seeing me, and then later meet with my friends.

"Hey Rozzet I need to talk to you a minute in private, if that ok?" Dimitri came up to me while I was lost in my train of thought I nodded and he led me to a hotel hall way away from everyone on the 3rd floor. "Roza I've been thinking about, yesterday, and the guardians, and what happened at the party." he looked at me seriously. I really hope this wasn't what I thought I might be. "i Believe that you planned on the attack and didn't tell me, is that true?"

"Well yes..."

"ROSE!" he interrupted "I want to help you and protect you, you realize that if the other killers had showed up a minute later you would have been dead, is it that you don't need me or..." I stopped him and pushed him against the wall

"Don't you ever say that again" I growled "if I don't need you then that means I'm already dead. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry you would have tried to stop it. but it didn't go according to plan they weren't supposed to show up till after the party and I was supposed to 'accidentally' get locked in with them, I don't know what happened but it's not important only a small problem but you know. I'm not happy how it turned out, you know because she was so small and..." I was tearing up again "your safe and my friends and we got out and she'll haunt me forever but its ok I just..." I had pretty much no idea what I was saying I just kept on hearing that noise her neck made and her slumped body hitting the wall. "I do need you now more than ever" I said finishing this conversation, not sure where it had gone, and walked off to the elevator. Dimitri caught my hand and then pressed 5, 8, and 9 on the buttons since I had accidentally pressed 4 while not paying attention.

"Roza please don't be like that, you know I love you and I just don't want to lose you, your far too important to me, and a lot of other people for this type of stuff, putting yourself in danger..." he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved us to the back of the elevator, not that anyone was on it.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you get hurt, I didn't want you to feel guilty for something if I had actually died. Or feeling anything but peace..."

"Roza" he interrupted and kissed me a wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed back, he pulled away slightly

"If something had actually happened to you and I didn't know, I think I would have been an even bigger mess" he pressed his lips back to mine again. The door binged we sprang apart a bit, so that we were both facing the door with only one arm around my waist, as the doors opened. No one was there and it closed we came back together.

"So how about we get rid of all secrets then?" I proposed kissing him lightly

"ok, when one of needs to do something dangerous, we'll talk it over and find the safest still effective way to do it." he kissed a gain right as the door binged I shook my head, no one was there

"That that way if something does happen we know we did our best, and it will help us get over it sooner" I smiled and kissed him for a second before he pulled away again

"If I lost you no matter what , I would never get over you Roza I love you" I kissed me once again, harder. We kissed till the door opened and closed on the 9th floor. It stayed there for a while as we kissed it got heated but it wasn't meant to escalate to far we were still in a public elevator in a hotel. Soon the elevator was moving and we pressed 1 to return the next round was coming is soon and then we would get ready to go back to the courts. we returned to the 1st floor as the last wave was coming in. I quickly took control and directed everyone to the meeting room where I told everyone who was one the vans and who was on the plane.

Once we got everyone settled and gone we left about 5mins after the last van. It was like an hour drive to the academy but every one took the same complicated paths to flaunt guardians were coming in, even though it was afternoon their humans told to, and if a van was attacked we would know when the next arrived. no bad news so far, we sped the route at about 300mph we past the last van we also stopped for a very quick break of ice cream after a stressful and romantic day. Although Yuri was with us but he was stressed too. I suspected he had a girlfriend since he was hardly ever in his room anymore. After we made sure all the guardians were at the court Dimitri and I went the royals who remembered my secret but couldn't tell anyone.

"Well Rozett, it seems like their compulsion didn't work on us. And now you should see your error in refusing us, now that we know..." one of the royals said before I interrupted, there were about 5 of them

"Actually it did work, it's just that j-dog and angel weren't sure if I wanted to make you forget, but I assure you I want you to forget." I closed the door and shoved my sights thro it so it wouldn't open, I also closed Keichi and aurora with me. "O.K. so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and since I don't like you the hard way includes you being their next meal, please choose the hard way" the wolves changed out of their human forms. I had the royals, line up so I could erase what they'd seen. I got to the last one, the queen and paused

"I'm ready" she said almost humbly. Something in her eyes I saw bravery and regret. Instead of smugness and regret. I sucked in my breath and followed my gut and said,

"I'm not going to erase your memories"


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! I'm uploading immediately, because I won't be around to upload on Friday, or the weekend, or the first part of next week, I'll be out of town, and I'm not quite sure how long, it might not be till next Monday, soooo sorry though so enjoy this last one before a little break. Review fully and enjoy to the max! {I do so enjoy the longer ones. Feel like I'm talkin like a grandma} **

CHAPTER 16

"What?"

"I'm going to trust you with my secret, I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm sure it could benefit. Plus I see something that you have that the other royals don't. Not in a power way, a warrior way. So you still can't tell since it's a gut feeling, but you'll remember. Don't make me regret this or I'll kill you" she nodded

"I wouldn't have told anyway. I'll stay here for when they come around you go on your way." she nodded towards the door and turned to they dizzy royals sitting around. I left with Keichi and aurora, they turned back and aurora ran, probably to find josh. I went up to my room to change into rose and then went off to Adrian's room where all of my friends were waiting. I arrived, with Keichi, and they were all chillin' around. I decided to play cool and let them bring it up

"Hey guys, what's up" I said falsely happy

"Oh nothing" I heard mason say from the couch "just wondering why one of our closest friends would keep such a huge secret, and lie for months..."

"I mean if we can even call you 'friend'" Adrian picked up. That hurt a bit

"Yea rose... or Rozett... or whatever, we trusted you and we thought we could tell you anything and vice versa, why... why didn't you tell us?" Lissa asked

"you guys have to understand I had to keep it a secret, we had to erase everyone's memories so they wouldn't remember, I mean the royals tried to even threaten me with it back when they didn't even know it..."

"So were not trustworthy?" Mia said

"No of course you are, I mean at the beginning I didn't even know you and you were the first people I've ever spoken to, outside of victims of course, and you are the first friends I've ever had, I really don't want to lose you." I said

"If you don't want us to leave, start talking, we want to know the truth, the whole truth no more lies or were gone got it." Eddie

"Yea rose, Rozzet... whatever if any of those are your real name" Christian spat. He'd have to be the angriest of us all we had become closer in a make-fun-of-each other kind of way

"My name is rose that part is true" I started, sitting down on the bar and Keichi under my feet curling up knowing a story was coming. "I had never been to a real school before and the reason I was there was because of a rumored strigoi attack and Rasheid had wanted me to do some undercover stuff to see if it was true. Rasheid really is my guardian, who trained, taught, and cared for me after the killer who was supposed to be my trainer was killed. So my mother gave me to him, who by the way really did die. I was cautious the first day, but I never faked being your friend, because I was so excited about actually having some. I never really stayed in my room studying, I was normally out hunting or searching for strigoi while it was still dark, I did my homework during the day since I only slept for an hour or two or three times a week, I never really left campus after the attack I was being the killer, and I couldn't tell you that rose had died since I couldn't give a body, I just said that I saw her leave to give you guys some peace. I knew you were at the court when I got here, I might have waited awhile longer to contact you since I was so busy but after you showed concern towards rose I had to lock up my story and call you as rose." I paused waiting for a reaction

"so you wouldn't have told us that rose was even hear, settled our worries, and just left us to our lives and forget us" mason said quietly

"I was supposed to completely forget about you all and leave it. It's not like I would ever actually forget you I mean you guys are the best I would have hated to just leave you. but I didn't leave you though I did kinda watch and worried about you, especially Lissa and Adrian, since there was supposed to be this huge attack and there were 2 spirit users hear and strigoi just love you, or your blood rather, and I still worry because I'm going to have to protect you guys from the strigoi I don't even know how to even start with that..." I trailed off "but if you do believe me then you have to promise to keep this secret, you can't even let your mom know there's someone hear that's helping the strigoi, we don't know who it is, and until we find out we are taking all precautions so you guys will still have to be un able to talk about it outside of me, not even to yourselves. I would hate it to be one of you because then angel would kill you."

"Why would she do that... and what if we didn't believe you" christan asked

"I would have to erase your memories of seeing me I can't afford having people who hate me running around knowing my biggest secret. And for revenge we believe the spy saw her running around the court, told the strigoi who then broke the wards beat and broke her, set the wards back up then left. She would kill you no matter what I would have to say" I saw Lissa and Mia tear up; they ran towards me and gave me a hug

"Oh we believe you" Mia said

"Yea we understand why you had to keep it a secret" Lissa said

"Were so sorry for getting mad at you" Mia said

"We promise to keep your secret" Lissa said and Mia nodded "and were totally ok with it, having a killer friend is awesome!" she continued

"Yea were not gunna leave you rose" Mia said. I smiled at them then looked up at the boys, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian all looked at us

"So... "I started "does that mean that I'm gunna... I'll lose you guys" my throat was thickening up like I was gunna cry. Mason stood up and walked over

"no rose, I'm still with you, though answer me this, do you have an Indian accent or an Italian, because killer you has a great Italian accent but real rose has a thick Indian accent" I laughed a bit

"I'm not quite sure myself. I'm supposed to be able to have a lot of accents and speak many languages. I'm not even sure my self, which do you prefer. Of vuld youh prefear a rushan acsent." I said in a Russian accent and smiled, he smiled too

"I'm glad I'm your friend and that you trust us enough to keep your secret." he hugged me

"Well I guess I have to forgive you, Lissa would never forgive me, and who else would I mess with, Mia's no fun." he smiled and came over to the counter. Keichi decided there were too many people around him and got up and walked to a corner and plopped down.

"Well of course I'll keep your secret rose, for a little favor" Adrian smiled as he got up from the couch. I spied a bottle, probably some alcoholic beverage since he was always drunk

"ADRIAN!" Mia shouted at him. He just laughed

"I was just playing, but seriously rose id' do anything for you, but I would never betray you. Do you want some help ill help you find the spy" he said walkin over to me

"Yea well all help you find the spy or at least me too" mason bit at him. I smiled at my friends, I hadn't lost anyone. We talked a bit and joked around mason had to leave after a while, and then I had one more confession. I asked Lissa and Mia to come with me back to my room. While we walked Lissa and Mia kept giving each other looks like they had one more question, which they couldn't ask in front of the boys. We got back to my room and they settled down, I was going to start to tell them about Dimitri but they spoke first

"Rose, you and I both know that if you wanted to keep your story air tight you would have just called us and then allow us to fade over time though phone conversations and time differences, why did you see us I'm person?" Mia started

"Not that were ungrateful, and we know you were watching us but why" this was right where I wanted this conversation to go.

"Because of Dimitri" I said

"What? Why... you would rather see him than us!" Lissa said

"Unless..." Mia said I nodded

"I love you guys but I couldn't see him every day and work with him, and not be able to talk with him, and see him miss me and not do anything about it." I said. Mia nodded

"So you told him first" she said Lissa squealed

"That's so sweet! He likes you too?" I nodded

"I didn't tell him either, he kind of followed me back to my room and saw me come out as the killer" I said

"Wow rose you're really bad at this secret thing aren't you" Mia shook her head

"Are you sure he really cares for you? I mean dating a killer could boost him up, and he is older maybe..." Lissa worried

"I'm so sure, no one knows were together except j-dog, and he's not like that he never was he's too caring for that. and he has to really care... no love me, or else he's really crazy, because all that he's seen and accepted about me its go to mean he feels something, or I need to be running from him" I smiled at them

"Ok honey, I believe you but were still gunna find him and give him some 'pointers'" Mia said

"Yea if he hurts you there will be some 'pointers' sticking out of his body" Lissa said. Mia looked at her

"I'm not sure what you said or if that made sense I'm gunna beat him with a metal bat till I feel better" Mia said. I loved her for being so real all the time. Even when she's protecting me

"When will you see him again? We gotta talk to him" Lissa asked

"actually in like 30seconds he's coming down the hall right now" I said unlocking the door for him "guys go hide in another room someone's with him" I said holding the door till they were hidden, I opened the door for him and, of course, Tasha they were in the middle of a conversation

"You're welcome" he sorta grumbled

"Oh hey Rozzet, Dimitri and I just had the most amazing dinner over at the new French restaurant, right Dimika?" she grinned up at him and placed her hands on his muscular arm, and leaned into him. "Wasn't it fantastic Dimika" she said pressing her boobs into his arm, he looked so uncomfortable, he nodded "he was actually wondering if he had something to do hear and he wouldn't drop it till he asked, but from the looks of it..." she said noticing how clean my room was since it was a mess when we were working. "There's nothing to do, like I told you silly, he's such a hard worker you are so lucky. Now come on I got us some new wine I'm sure you'll enjoy it," she grinned at him he panically looked at me when she looked away. if I didn't know any better she scored a point, she actually got a point on me, rose:4 tasha:1, this has got to stop

"Aaahhhh did you speak to the guardians, about questions" he was confused and nodded, unsure of where I was going with this "ok go have fun. but were leaving in 2hrs but I want you back here in an hour and a half because we need to get you ready and we have a lot of work to do if your gunna look the part." he got it then

"Oh ok, I'll be hear" he said

"Look the part, he's not doing anything to dangerous I want him back in one piece." she smiled at him through her 'worry'

"Oh he'll be fine, he won't be alone, just don't were yourself out you have to do a lot of walking."

"Ok got I'll be careful. I might go back to my room and get in a quick nap and shower"

"Oh Dimitri you'll be fine I have total faith in you."

"Actually a nap would be a good idea since you won't be returning till tomorrow night and no shower I need to give something, you'll have to take it here, sorry"

"Oh can't you give it to him now, it would be a little weird to take a shower here..." Tasha said

" I would but j-dog has the stuff I'm not even sure what it is but he assures me it's safe, if it wasn't id beat him for it" I smiled at Dimitri in a weak sarcastic way and he left out the door with Tasha. Tasha: 2 rose: 4, ggrrrrr, this has got to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm baaaack! I've really missed you all! I couldn't really update since I wasn't near a computer. I really hope you like this, I wanted to extend this so the next chapter is all party, though I haven't quite finished it yet but I'll try. I can't promise I'll be able to update tomorrow, I haven't unpacked and I'm so tired. I was planning to use this day to sleep in but I really wanted to update. Please review… and if 'My Sexy Russian' is reading PM me I liked your comment but I can't respond (unless ppl know of another way) it's not a bad thing promise . And check out my poll on top of my bio plzz it VA related for all you rose lovers.**

CHAPTER 17

about an hour later my music was blasting and Mia and Lissa were helping Angeline and Joshua dress and hide as many weapons as possible, for the club, we would all pretend to be strigoi watch and listen and gather more information. Dimitri came to the door almost literally dragging Tasha along, he looked miserable. I invited him in waiting for him to rid of Tasha

"hey thanks Tasha for walking with me a few doors to Rozzets room, but you'd probably better get going now we gotta get ready and I really need to take any type of shower" Dimitri said shaking his arm free she turned towards me

"Can I watch or help you or something" she asked

"Eeeewwww that's really gross, I know you haven't had any in a while but we don't wanna hear about it." Angeline exclaimed

"Yea you can't watch him, or any one, take a shower. No way not in my room go do that in someone else's room!" I said

"Wha... no I meant help you, where are you going, what are you doing, do you need any additional help." she said turning a little pink.

"Oh uuuuhhhh actually I'm not the one to be asked it took me some begging on my part so I could even be allowed to come. I've used up my vote, I think rose has hers..." she said pushing the rejection on me

"Oh no sorry angle I had to beg to get Dimitri along sorry j-dog the one who's running this thing anyway." I said, I would have said 'no' but it would have turned into 'ohhhh hell no you stupid bitch, and if you touch him again, I'll kill you' so... I gave it to josh

"Really guys, you want to bring her along? Anyone else why don't we bring the whole damn court along, no wait let's just bring the strigoi hear, can't you girls get anything ready before hand? I mean there's not even enough stuff to do the both of them..." he yelled, when Dimitri interrupted

"Whoa dude calm down it's not their fault, sorry Tasha it looks like this is a no. I think you'd better leave, now" he said

"Oh, ok, see you guys. See you when you get back Dimitri, I really had fun, hope we could do it again sometime" she said to us, and allowed her voice to drop a bit talking to Dimitri, my Dimitri. Tasha: 2 rose: 4, I am not enjoying her catching up. Then he watched her leave. I slammed the door behind her.

"Keichi go kill that woman" I said to Keichi, he got up and started walking towards the door

"No, no, no please don't." Lissa said grabbing his collar "she's annoying yes, but she's harmless"

"Oohh honey I don't bout that, those questions were a bit suspicious" angel said

"Yea were not taking any chances anymore" josh said

"Rose..."

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said shoving the skin-safe bleach for his skin, so he'll look like a strigoi, into his chest and walked into a back room he followed me.

"Roza, please I... we didn't do anything, at all, the whole night, swear. She just invited me to dinner and then I only had 2 glasses and left and she was walking by my door when I came out, honest. I didn't want to be rude..." I spun around and glared at him

"Well maybe you should she's too clingy, your mine." I said

"Roza you know I love only you, I would never leave you, not for her" he said "besides I spend most my time with you or pretending to be with you"

" yea but in my line of work I won't always be hear with you, I'll be all over the northern hemisphere, shell have more time with you" he pulled me against him and crushed his lips against mine

"I'll just go anywhere you go, I thought that was obvious, rose I love you" he placed his lips against mine again

"Aaaaaaawwwww!" I heard from everyone in the other room I smiled and hid my blush in his chest

"Shut up guys, get ready while I get him settled" I shouted out

"Come on rose we don't have time for that, and we don't wanna hear that either" Angeline said. I heard Lissa, Mia, and Joshua laughing I grabbed 2 knives off the counter and threw them to where I was sure angel and josh were, on was obviously caught and the other one dug deep. I peered around the corner. Angeline was smiling wickedly twirling the knife, while josh was coaxing it out of his arm. I took Dimitri to the shower and told him about the bleach-soap and was going to pick out a base out fit for him to party and conceal in. he got out of the shower a few minutes later

"Hey Roza, am I supposed to be this white" he was completely naked and I couldn't see anything past his huge tool,

"Uuuhh..." I heard him laugh and he pulled a towel around he waist

"Roooose... anyone home," I blushed

"Aaahhh yea, you're going for a strigoi look" he picked up the cloths I left out

"You have got to be kidding me, I can't wear these cloths"

"Dimitri honey, you have to dance, flirt, lead off and kill. These cloths do the job perfectly, hurry up and get dressed and we will get you into weapons, after that you me and angel will fit the wolfs into cloths, while j-dog talks to Yuri about Tasha." he started changing and I found some weapons that would look good on him,

"So can you tell me what his real name is? It can't actually be j-dog could it?" Dimitri whispered down to me as I strapped a silver knife to his leg

"No its not, but I can't tell you it's their identity not mine"

"Are they as almost obvious as yours is?" he said looking down at me in a sarcastic way

"Mines not obvious" I argued

"Rose, Rozzet? There so close" he responded without even looking down. I pulled the strap tighter than it needed to be. He looked down then

"Well I had to pick something close to my real name so I would respond, you still don't even know my real name do you." he was surprised

"Rose isn't your real name?" I shook my head "well what is it?" he asked confused

"What is what?" I asked innocently

"Rose tells me" he asked "please" he added. I laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about. Oh looks like your all done, take a look." I said pointing to the large mirror on the wall

"Oh wow, I look ridiculous." he said assessing himself

"But I don't even see any weapons, I look... scary" he laughed at himself

"Well put those contacts in and try jumping around and make sure you can't see any weapons or none don't fall out." I said pointing towards the red contacts. I sniffed the air, my room smelled like strigoi, mmmmmmmmm.

"Rose are you O.K.?"

"Mmmmm you smell sooo good" I said inching towards him

"Thanks but you have something to do, I'm still your Dimitri" he said getting a little nervous I laughed

"I'm just playin, put on your contacts and I'll be right back" I said turning to leave. I saw Yuri just leaving the room, I approached Joshua

"Hey, is he going to be spying on her while were gone?" I said in a sort of whispered tone, I didn't really want Dimitri overhearing, he still considered her as a friend, somehow.

"Yea, he is going to gather a few other trusted people to help him, all in secret of course. Your boyfriend won't ever know, your karmas clear little India" he's been taking to calling me that and making India jokes at me, I don't really mind

"Whatever you know nothing of my karma, any way let's get going we don't wanna be late." I said observing Dimitri and Angeline, and my friends all jump dancing to the music playing.

"You better save your energy Dimitri you'll be up all night, strigoi don't sleep, and you can't either." I said

"Oh yay! We're leaving now!" Angeline piped

"yes, were leaving now, are the wolves in their clothes" Joshua asked we all looked over to the wolves in their human form itching and squirming in their clothes and snapping at each other since they also smelled like strigoi. We laughed at them. We took two cars josh, Angeline, and their wolves in one car and me, Dimitri, and Keichi in my car. We arrived in about 5mins and Dimitri swore had never driven with me again. We parked about a few blocks from the sewer that led to the concrete door, but we could smell the strigoi.

"You ready for this big guy?" Angeline asked Dimitri as we were walking towards the entrance

"Hell yea I Am." he responded trying to talk like a strigoi

"remember, I want everyone to be safe, only kill when they have been lead away from everyone else, and if something happens, immediately drop your cover and start killing, we don't want them to get out and tell people about our finding out ok." josh reassured we all nodded while we jumped down into the dry old sewer, and headed to what could have been the greatest night ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for waiting guys, I know its late, and I haven't been updating, but now I'm back on schedule, maybe, you guys are pretty much caught up with me, I just finished this chapter today, so there might be some skipped days until I can get ahead again. I also re did the first chapter someone told me how to replace so grammar is better on it, same stuff though. Enjoy it's the party scene. And don't forget to review!**

CHAPTER 18

Inside the club, music was pounding and strigoi were on the dance floor gyrating. I glanced at Dimitri every few minutes to make sure they didn't catch any odd scents, but he was totally fine he would talk up some chick, they would go off and later he'd come out, alone and then one of the wolves would go back there and clean up. I felt a little jealous, I knew he would never do anything but still I wanted him to lead me off. We all barley talked but we still made eye contact with each other. I was sitting at the bar enjoying my glass of blood, it appeared to be human or moroi blood but it was my last victims, and I was kinda sad that it was almost gone.

"Hey there baby wacha doin all by your lonesome." a strigoi approached me, just in time "come dance with me baby" he touched my waist

"Ok, but if your bad then I'll have to kill, you. But if you're good, I'll give you a little, reward." I said gulping back the last of my blood

"Yea, baby!" he pumped his fist and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced for a few minutes and I leaned into him

"You wanna take this somewhere more... private" I whispered in his ear. He grinned so wide I thought his face was gunna peel open and reveal some grotesque alien. I slowly lead him off to the corner, I saw Dimitri leaving, I smiled at him and he nodded. I heard him turn around and follow us.

"Hey baby who's that joker. Get lost buddy this is my catch" he shooed at him once we stopped

"Oh no this is defiantly not your catch, its mine." I said in his ear. I bit into his neck and drank until I started feeling him go limp, I dropped him on the floor in front of Dimitri "by the way, I'm not you baby" I said as Dimitri staked him. I heard aurora coming down the hall ready to clean up the mess we made. She came to me and Dimitri and nudged us towards the entrance, it must be time. We entered and the dance floor was clearing out and some strigoi were taking center stage. A few of them clapped and shouted

"Did, you get her? Is the last little bitch gone?" someone shouted from behind me. I was pretty angry, I'm not a bitch, I turned and saw Angeline by the door and the wolves roaming, with the exception of aurora, and Joshua sitting in a corner booth with a few strigoi surrounding him and Dimitri was right next to me.

"Unfortunately, we did not the other killers were there, we believe it was a set-up, that the killer impersonated the party girl and then then had her friends show up later. we did however manage to wound her." the first strigoi he looked kinda like the strigoi I had gone bezerk on, maybe they were related, I'd have to share a dance with him later.

"It was not a serious injury though, she got up later and brutally beat Manson, she even turned on her own friends, she is a true animal" I female said from his left side

"and rumor has been going around the humans that a ton of vans headed to the court, were presumably filled with guardians, and we are going to check and make sure tomorrow, if so then we will attack sooner, hopefully we scared the other killer off to so we are facing only one foe." she announced there was some cheering

"Let's take those moroi down!" someone yelled and they all started to cheer

"Where's derrick?" a lonely voice said from next to me, I looked to see who it was she sounded familiar, Marissa! He had turned her, his ex, she stepped out. "What happened to derrick, he was supposed to be with you."

"Derrick was also killed by the flower named girl, he had a good hook on her, but unfortunately she hooked on him and drained him in seconds" the guy said again

"Oh..." she shrank back into the crowed. She might have known something additional, I leaned over to Dimitri

"When this is over, go keep her company she might know something when you tag her, get me, don't kill her" I whispered to him. He grunted, they didn't say much after that it was pretty much a pep rally, they say 3 words and they cheer for 3mins. about an hour later I was almost ready to leave but I was stuck hear for the rest of the day, I couldn't even open the door, there could be sunlight coming through other drains and a strigoi would never take that kind of risk, and neither could I. not long after they dispersed, moving to the music and chatting, with a small crowed around the returning strigoi. I saw Dimitri chatting it up with Marissa, who by the way was getting over derrick pretty fast but strigoi are cold blooded any way they hardly have a heart and don't mourn, I decided to fluff up my hair and find Joshua. he had moved from the corner and was now talking to a girl near the dj booth, I hesitated this was still almost like a hunt he was probably going after her, and I was getting a little hungry I shook it off and approached him from behind the girl so he could see me coming. I heard him growl a bit. She turned around looking pissed at me

"Why don't you get lost for a minute I'm going to use him" she sneered at me but walked off "let's dance we are still trying to accomplish something remember" I said walking towards the dance floor.

"fine but you owe me" he said following me we started dancing closer, "so I was thinking just questioning that chick who was speaking earlier, I wasn't gunna kill her, she looks important and easy to miss, you go for the elder guy, I don't want angel near him. Take aurora or kikiyo to be your 'girl' ok" I laughed a bit

"My girl? Funny I had Dimitri go for the girl who spoke up Marissa; she was derricks ex or something. Last I saw at least he's gunna contact me when he leads her off and I'll get the rest of the info from her." I said dancing around him as I've seen some girls doing. "Have you seen angel? I saw her by the door when the meeting started but I haven't seen her since the beginning."

"Yea she was standing by Dimitri pretty much the whole time" he said

"Aahh no, I was standing by Dimitri the whole time. She was by the door... you go find her and if you can't find her in a few minutes' then well help you" I said seeing Dimitri trying to get to me. We split up and I headed towards the hallway to hide. Till they got here,

"Oohhh such a dark damp sexy place, Dimitri" I heard her purr.

"You're over derrick fast; I know it would take me awhile to get over my girlfriend"

"Oh well apparently not, your hear, with me. she sounds forgotten already" I stepped out of my hiding spot, I had to get her to attack me, I couldn't just attack because I could kill her and the exchange only works if she's biting into me, I needed Dimitri to guard us so no one saw us.

"I'm the girlfriend, but I'm also a killer, the killer who killed your precious derrick, and now I'm going to kill you. the same way, I'm gunna suck you dry" I said, then I lunged at her he kind of tussled and I bit her twice drawing blood and exposing my shoulder so she would bite "it's sad really your putting up more of a fight than he was, he must have been so tired of you that he welcomed anyone's touch rather than yours" I sneered at her. She screamed and lunged for my open neck and bit down, I hurriedly bit down on hers, locking us both in the stage till one of us was dead. I was sucked straight into her memories...

_"Derrick, why do you always have to go?" I cried excided that he was leaving, there were a few guys I wanted to see before they left a return well gift. I mentally smiled. 'you're going to go off and screw other guys, go ahead, just realize there all 3rd class compared to me and without me you would have nothing'_ I drew myself away from that I didn't really wanna see strigoi sex, I fell into another one. _'Derrick, is that you? Where have you been you've been missing for weeks!' 'I've been looking for you Marissa, I still want you, and I'll have you one way or another, I'll have you.' I got mad 'derrick its over were through' he was coming towards me I saw his pale skin and red eyes 'what's wrong with you are you sick?' I said backing away, I didn't want to get sick then he flashed these huge canines at me and lunged at me. I tried to move but he was too fast, to strong and he bite into my neck and I couldn't scream. He was killing me, I couldn't move and it was fading.._. I drew away from that one looking for some information, like where the hide out was, I knew I didn't have much time before she died. _I knew I wasn't supposed to be listening in on their plans but I had to know, they were probably sending the weaker ones if fist so they could be killed and distracting people, I wanted to know where they would be, their 'safe spot'. 'After that we'll begin sending them if waves 10-25mins apart, in there groups and we'll sneak in the back way or our open spot. we'll have our helpers break the wards first near our check points, hopefully we will only be facing 1 or possibly 2 killers because we'll be scaring them off or, starting with the younger ones, I think there's only like 3 or 4 killers total so we got them covered.' I heard the leader say I was going to stay longer but I got an idea and someone's coming down the hall..."_ I got some good info but she was dead so I think it was a sugcess run, and we knew a very thin outline to their plan but it was good enough. I dropped her and saw Dimitri waiting there and a body on the floor

"He wasn't much trouble was he" I asked talking about the body

"No, not at all. Did you get anything good? He asked

"Just what we needed, thou additional info wouldn't hurt. I think I hit a gold mine. Let's go out, we have a few hours left before we can get out of hear." I said. He gave me a quick kiss and we departed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I know you've, been waiting but I'm really behind on my chapters since I uploaded twice before finishing a chapter, and I've been getting less computer time, and were entertaining house guests so it's just all crazy. Thanks for being patient, I'm typing as fast as I can which is actually kinda slow but… review, read pools plz review 2 plz. Maybe some battle ideas, I got an idea but some more gory or exciting scenes, so it can last a whole chapter or two. It's pretty much gunna be the end, maybe a nice close up chapter, and that's it. But I will make a sequel but not immediately after, I wanna try and get this story someone left and passed on but it's been left to and I really love it soooo…. Review plz, and check out my poll**

CHAPTER 19

We got out of the club around 9, we all drove back to the court and had a discussion about what we found out, and when people were awake Joshua or Angeline would ask Yuri what he found out. Dimitri decided that he would stay hear while I got the last group of guardians and catch up on his rest. I told him he should wait about 2 hours and then he could shower that bleach off and not leave the room. Josh and Angeline left for their room to change into wearable cloths and Joshua would come with me to pick the up guardians.

"You going to be O.K. by yourself?" I asked Dimitri while I was changing in the closet

"Roza..." he sighed. I peered around the corner at him "I'll be fine, after I shower, do you want me to have a talk with her?" he said looking at me. I leaned back into the closet,

"With, who?" I asked

"Tasha I'll tell her to back-off, or something. So she won't be such a problem"

"Thank-you" I said exiting the closet and kissing him on the cheek "get some rest, you've been up all night" I said. I exited the room searching for Joshua, and Keichi. I found him by the cars

"I got a few texts from Yuri at the club, I really don't think Tasha is clear of charges, plus there could be up to 10 helpers, I had no idea there were so many. Your boyfriends little friend..."

"yea, I know were gunna take care of her, I don't like her much at all if push comes to shove and we have to kill the helpers, I call dibs on her." I said seriously. He laughed.

"Ok, come on their flight should be hear in a half hour and I don't want to be late." he said still smiling. We hopped in the car, he drove, and we were there just a few minutes early, just a few. We picked up the first batch and they were escorted to the nearby hotel. There was one less flight that yesterday so we finished and sent everyone to their respected transportation by 2. We arrived back and I went straight to my room. Dimitri was in the shower, I guess he was sleepier than he thought. I sat at my desk and told Rasheid about what had happened and what we were discovering. Dimitri came out of the shower just as I hung up.

"Oh, your back. I slept longer than I thought I would, luckily all of the bleach came off though." he said digging to find some clothes.

"Yea, I know, you were up most the day, and all night, I would be tired if I needed sleep as often as you did." I said turning to face him, he sighed

"I'll go see her as soon as I find some clothes" he said inspecting a shirt

"Ok," I said I knew I should tell him about Tasha but I kinda wanted him to do this on his own will and not because she's a threat. Maybe she could come here; she always seems to come whenever anything got good. I got up and went over to Dimitri, "you know cloths are over rated." I said hugging him from behind, he turned around in my arms,

"Oh really now" he said. I kissed him,

"Really" I said against his lips. He backed me towards the bed. He had only his boxers on, while I was fully dressed. He began peeling off layers before knocking me back onto the bed. We began making out, as more clothes were shed. When we were both only in our underwear, Tasha knocked. Like I knew she would, right when things were getting good, I think she is psychic. Dimitri sighed

"Just a moment" Dimitri yelled. He threw on some clothes and I picked up my clothes and went into the other room. He opened the door,

"Damika!" I heard her shout "your back, when did you get back and how come you didn't call me or anything"

"I was sleeping, we were extremely tired. I gotta talk to you..." he started

"Oh good, I gotta talk to you too, maybe over dinner..." now he interrupted

"Ummm how about we talk hear Rozzets' not hear so..."

"Oh ok, me first. I talked to some people and I want you to be my guardian, it would be great I mean the hours would be great plus, you know, 'work perks'. What do you think" I was shocked, stunned, utterly revolted. "Dimitri?" she asked again.

"Tasha, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tasha I really don't want to crush your happy bubble, but your my friend I don't, we aren't... anything more. And I would also appreciate it if you weren't all over me like you have been lately." he paused and I dared a look around the corner, I couldn't see her face, but I saw its reflection, she looked shocked and hurt

"But, Damika... we were... so close, you never... tried to say, or do...why!" I saw a tear roll down her face. Good.

"Listen Tasha I'm... just not interested in you that way..." she jumped up

"There's another woman isn't there! I bet she's been filling your head, she's jealous! Who is it! Tell me Dimitri, who is it?"She yelled

"Tasha it doesn't matter who..." he said calmly getting up

"It dose" she interrupted "who is this bitch who's trying to steal you from me, I won't have it! Who is it? Is it one of those guardian chicks? There hardly pretty anymore, and they can't give you what I can give you! Dimitri choose me I've known you forever, who's this new girl? Getting between us, we belong together." she yelled and moving closer to Dimitri, laying a hand on his chest

"Tasha, enough!" he said moving away from her

"This bitch has got you wrapped..." Dimitri interrupted

"Tasha, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you get out, now! I'm not interested in your stupid offer, if you don't get out of my face right now, so help me..." she backed away. I would have to he was furious and he looked scary

"Dimitri..."

"Now Tasha! Get out now!" he yelled she left the room rather quickly. He watched the door for a minute after she left. I wasn't going to come out, he still looked really mad plus I would have a smile on my face and that wouldn't help anything at all. He backed up and flopped on the bed with his hands over his face, "rose come on out" I inched out, not knowing what to expect, I saw down next to him. I was at a loss for words; I had never done anything like this before.

"If you told me what you were feeling maybe I could help you, I haven't really been in this situation before, or yours..." I trailed off since he wasn't moving

"No Roza, I'm fine, she just frustrates me, that's all. And I couldn't stand how she was insulting you, even though she doesn't even know who you even were..."

"I'm sorry." I guessed that was what I was supposed to say

"Don't be, she's crazy. What did you find out about the helpers?" he asked

"Dimitri, are you sur..."

"Rose, I'm just gunna work a bit, update me what did you find out about them?" he interrupted. I sighed; this was not going to be a good night

"Well before we left for the club, we sent Yuri to follow Tasha because we were suspicious of her questions, and it wasn't looking too good for her, and angel went to Yuri to see all that he learned. Do you wanna come I'll leave in a few minutes." he was moving his hands from his face

"You mean to tell me Tasha might be helping the strigoi?"He said rather angrily. "Has this woman no bounds!" he said sitting up

"Dimitri, don't stress too much, if it really is her, with help of course, then we got her and we can monitor her, and know what she's up to. Relax love" he turned to me

"I... don't think, you've ever called me love" I smiled a bit

"All the things I said and that's what you hear" I laughed. He smiled

"Well, I listen to you that was a shock, kinda. When are we going to see angel" he said

"We can go now if you want. Come on" I said we walked for the door. Angel's room was a few doors down from mine; it's just that since the rooms were so big they were really spaced out. We entered the room together and Yuri, plus two other guardians, Mikhail and Hans, were sitting on her couch talking with Joshua. Sorry were late, we had to take care of some personal business, what did we miss?

"Only bad news." Mikhail said "we are absolutely sure of 8 helpers and there are probably more, 5 of them are royals, 2 of them share a seat on the council and the other 3 are very high and get the second hand truth of stuff. 2 of them are just regular moroi and the last one is a feeder... for the queen" he said. Oh this was bad,

"We decided not to tell the other guardians about the helpers" Hans added

"I wasn't sure about that since the guardians might spill something, what do you think" Joshua asked me

"I think we should give them a little truth, tell them that there are 1 maybe even 2 helpers and to not talk to anyone." I said

"you should tell them that its believed there both moroi or something so that there is no suspicion or distrust between the guardians, they hardly know each other and they will be asked to fight together and work as a team it will be hard enough, without them suspecting each other." Dimitri said

"That's a good idea, we should call them together as soon as we can" Joshua said. Angeline came in the room just then

"Hey guys!... uuummm I just walked past the gym and there's a bunch of guardian kinda just chillin', do you know anything about that?" she said. She was just talking to me and Joshua but saw the guardians and went back into her cover since she had run off when she was hurt and no one knows but my friends, Dimitri, and the wolves.

"We'll be there in a minute." I said to her then turning to Dimitri, "Go get my friends and tell them to all be in my room till I get back, can you do that, if any one asks just say I requested them and they did something, I don't care. They can't leave, it's really important and I'll tell you about it later." he nodded and left. "Come on guys lets go see these guardians." I said to the remaining boys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys, I haven't had like any time on the computer, and I literally just finished this chapter today. Sorry, I'd hate to be the author that never updates, but every chance I get I try to type, and its like the forces are against me right now. Please review, check out my poll, and enjoy! **

CHAPTER 20

All 500 of the guardians were in the gym plus those who were already hear some 700-750 guardians, this gym looked packed. They were all sitting to one side sorta and angel on a small stage she probably just made. Joshua came in with a small little stick.

"What's that?" I whispered

"it blocks any and all signals, no cameras, microphone, our cell phones, not even those tread mills will work, when I turn it on" cool

"Ooohh I wanna see" I said. He snatched out of my reach,

"No. very delicate I don't want anything to happen to it" he said setting it on a ledge and pressing the small red button. He took the little stage and angel left, (she was still supposed to have run off, she's our little spy now) he looked at me and I checked my phone, absolutely nothing it was off and it looked oddly dead. I nodded at him, he began

"We appreciate you all for coming, we know some of you might be tired from the flight, and we understand, but this is very important. As most of you know your arrival was flaunted in frount of a few places where we believe either strigoi or strigois humans resided. We want them to know you are hear so they attack closer to our terms, and not a total surprise. While you are here, you must be ready for an attack at any time, so eat well, sleep a lot and practice often, and with a lot of people so you can get used to a lot of different people and fighting styles, because you never know who you'll get caught with. please try to get along, if I had to share a city with 2 other killers, you can get along" they all laughed a little bit "and if that doesn't work out we can all go pre-school style and have scheduled naps and eating times, and walk in single file lines. And give about 40 speeches a day about sharing and getting along" they laughed a bit more at that. This was serious and he was playing around

"Ok, ok, enough play time J, we need to get serious" I pushed him of the little stage and took my place. This can go really awesome, but right now it's serious. we believe there is a strigoi helper, maybe even 2, in the courts helping them out in small ways, like relaying information, and telling battle tactics, and breaking the wards to allow them in and resetting them." there were a few gasps "we don't really know much of anything about them except that they are moroi, we ask that you do not share any information given to you, if another guardian missed something important, just have them come to us. Not to put a spell of distrust amongst you just to be on the safe side. We also need to keep a sense of connectivity so in a few minutes we will ask you to put you cell numbers into the phones by the door, just once, and if you don't have a cell we'll give you one. Please do so before you exit this gym." I said wrapping it up

"One more thing" Joshua said out loud. "Rozzet go open the doors to allow the wolves in" he whispered to me, I walked over to the doors so set the phones out, not that they worked with the blocker on, and let them in. "we also only want a few of to go out of the wards on patrol, the rest must stay in the wards. For the rotating few that will, every once in a while, venture outside the ward will take aurora, or Keichi." he said motioning to the wolves still I their human form. One of the females from the back stood up

"I'm sorry, how are children supposed to help? Are they more killers?" she voiced

"no, they are the dogs who will, if needed, sniff out any approaching strigoi or warn others if there are too many or your over powered" he said he called aurora to him and Keichi came to me. "Do not be alarmed, they won't hurt you unless told to..." he said before focusing on aurora, I saw pretty much all of the new guardians and a few of the older ones who have never seen the wolves yet, stare in confusion and curiosity. We signaled to them and they changed, I tried to keep my face passive but when some of the guardians cringed and scooted back as well as stand and near run away, I couldn't help it a big smile broke out over my face. I told Keichi to sit, and I started to pet him and calm him down, a lot of people made him excided. "We need you to calm down" josh restarted

"Some of you will see these dogs often, since they also have patrols and wander the courts." I said "and normally if you need to find us, the dogs won't be too far away, or can take you to us. We also won't be upping the security around the perimeter because we still don't want the strigoi or helpers to think anything is up so we want you to remain as discreet as possible. Like try not to all hang out in one place, except the gym, or don't go somewhere where you know there's over 25 guardians. It is not that your arrival was improperly planned so that you are staying in rented out apartments, hotels, and in the courts all around we want you to be scattered for obvious safety and warning reasons, but so the regular, royal and others will barely notice your arrivals. but that does mean watches will be shorter and please don't leave until you see and talk to the next person on duty, even if they are 30mins late have conformation and tell them of any suspicious activity happens even, if a little 3 year old girl comes up and talks to you tell them, we don't know who the helpers are and strigoi have no morals so be on your watch" I finished.

"so could those who are supposed to be on duty or about to start duties please enter your numbers, once your phones come back on, and then the rest get yourselves situated, and if you wanna learn a few strigoi secrets, Rozzet will be training at noon during the day time and I will be training at noon during the night. We will also text you the new schedules at sun set" Joshua finished the room began to disperse, Joshua took down the stick and technology began to spring to life. I sat with Keichi and we watched them get busy in lines.

about a half hour later, I remembered that my friends were in my room and I ran off telling josh to mix the numbers into both phones and send one to me. I rushed to my friends and to relive Dimitri, though he probably wouldn't leave anyway,

"Hey sorry guys I got caught up with the meeting." I said

"Hey rose" my friends called to me

"Hey there Keichi" Mia said. We looked at her. "What, we can't just exclude him, he's part person and would feel left out, and part dog and dogs love attention."

"Anyway... I really need you guys to be careful ok, we told the guardians there was max 2 helpers, just so they would be carful but we are positive of the identity and stature of about 8, so I need you to be very careful and possibly give some false info to, ok? You don't have to do anything but just be careful."

"There's, 8!" mason exclaimed

"At least 8" I said

"How are we gunna fight good and they know everything!" Christian said

"Well, once we figured out that there might be a helper on ground, we decided, it was best to suspect everyone, and then find some people we could trust, though background searches, and have only, or mainly help us. They really became a problem when the birth-day failed, and we found out what their job was." I said

"Wait, failed, you planned the strigoi to come?" Lissa said "why would you want strigoi to come in?"

"well there are a bunch of reasons, well we spread rumors that I had been talking to you guys and I had once met rose and that I would stop by at the end of the party to wish her a happy birth day, we had to get if far since we had no idea, who or what the helper was, plus we told the royal council, and that would give us very important info on; how they got in, from the inside or outside help. Where they came in. and I was going to allow being hurt more so they would think that I had been scared off also and there was just 1 killer left. But it didn't go according to plan, the showed up hours earlier than they should have, everyone was supposed to be either gone or leaving, and only I would be there with josh not too far." I said

"So who are the 'at least 8' helpers we should be on the lookout for" Mia said

"well, we know 2 are on the royal council, the dashkov royal and the badica royal, 3 of them are members of the ivashkov, conta, and ozera family, but there not on the council, two are just regular moroi, and the last one is a feeder, but in a very dangerous position, as the queens feeder" I said

"You mean there's a helper who's in close contact with my aunt every day?" Adrian said

"Yes, and we haven't told her yet, partially we just found out a few hours ago, and because how do you tell her that their meals are out to kill them, that's...creepy-scary. Though you should probably tell her in private, she knows my secret also. There's also another thing, the ozera family helper, is Tasha." I paused, waiting for reaction, Christian's reaction

"You mean his aunt?" Lissa said " are you sure, I mean she's odd and a bit obsessive but, strigoi?" I nodded. I realized that as much as I didn't like her she was still crishtans aunt, and she'd taken care of him since he was young, and she was like a parent to him, losing her would hurt him. He still hadn't said anything yet

"Christen?" I asked

"No I I'm, I'm fine, I'll... whatever." he said. "We've been here awhile I'm gunna go lay down for a while." he said as he was leaving, Lissa looked at me and left, I knew she had to be with him.

"I'm going to leave to, I got to go see my aunt" Adrian said as he left. Mason, Mia, and Eddie all kinda shifted

"So... what kind of false, info?" mason asked, I smiled.

"Well, spread some fake battle plans, not to the guardians no need to confuse them. try getting to higher powered moroi, and people who will spread it to the helpers, try not to let it seep into the regular folks, and don't discuss anything in public, even when you think no one is listening" I said

"Ok, were gunna go do that any leave you two to discuss... guardian things, or whatever." Mia said. And then shooed the boys out of the room. I collapsed on the bed and screamed into the pillow; Dimitri placed a hand on my back

"Rose, you need some rest, just take a nap, or something you're going to fall out because of all the stress lately. relax." he said and kissed the back of my neck and got up. I decided to take his advice and drifted into a light nap.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey**** guys! I know I know its been a long time, I went on summer vaca, then I had some family isuues and I couldn't type because I had zero inspiration, and when they were gone I just neglected typing because who knew when they would come back, theeeenn school started and well it was the beginning of the year so…. And theeeeeeeen problems at school arose so not much then. So I am terribly sorry for this im going to continue tho, I started typing a week or two ago so I could get ahead a chapter or two and im sorry if my writing changed a bit and im also going to start setting this up for the sequal-ish. I wont be able to update everyday either because I don't get on the computer that often anymore but my goal is once a week so you can cheak in every Saturday (hopefully if all gose well) and there will be a new one by then. (I probly wont update on sature day but like days before) and finally if I finish the story before my update time then I will update like almost all at once so uhhh yea thanks for coming back for those whoo actually did ****.**

CHAPTER 21

When I awoke I saw sunlight fluttering through the blinds. Shit! I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10. Double shit! Now I'd have to go seeking strigoi houses with strigoi in them for food. I hurried up and changed, grabbed Keichi, and left. We drove around the areas where suspected strigoi were living with humans, and parked a few blocks away. I got out and started sniffing around for strigoi scents or trails they might be residing. I found what would most likely be a hide-out because of the unusually large basement covering more area than the house. I entered checking for people both inside the house and outside, I heard nothing. I entered cautiously and checked for humans, there were none in the immediate area and the one upstairs seemed to be sleeping. I began to walk to the basement door silently to see what was down there. I heard a human right on the other side of the door; he was carrying a gun, like it would do anything to protect him from the strigoi or me, ha. I shoved the door open and he stumbled down the stairs a bit, before he could regain his balance I strangled his neck in my elbow till he passed out. I hurried down the stairs quietly since no one seemed to have noticed our little struggle so I wasn't about to start making a bunch of noise now, I rounded the corner and saw 2 more human coming at me, they saw me.

"Hey!" they shouted, and quickened their pace towards me. I whipped out my sigthts and pulled off their heads before they made to much noise. After I finished them I hurried down the halls to find a room for strigoi, near the end of the hall I heard some shuffling from behind the door. Gotcha! I entered the room calmly and quickly and shut the door with my back to them. Mmmmmmm their smell was all over this room it was delicious, there were probably no more than 10 in the room.

"Hey why did you open the door, we told you don't ever open the door during the day!" he speed over to me "well actually I might be a little hungry" he pulled me around, completely clueless as to who and what I was and when for my neck. I saw the others smiling at me thinking I was about to die when I shocked them by biting his neck and drinking him up. They were all shocked when I let his body drop to the floor; I used their shock to lunge at the next guy 3ft away and drank him as well. Then it dawned on them 'killer'. some of them drew away others lunged at me, I began to break their necks, knowing that even though it won't kill them it will render them useless for about 30sec while they heal themselves, the ones that drew away went into the back room leaving me with the 4 that were still healing. When I finished with them I heard rustling upstairs, great had they gotten out somehow? I slammed through the door and saw the other 4 poised and ready to attack. They lunged at me with incredible speed, but I was faster. I jumped over their attacks and landed behind them and grabbed the closest one to me and began feeding from him. The others continued to fight on with me before I got fed up and sliced off their heads. The final one managed to escape my sighths and I lunged at him tearing into his throat.

when I finished with him I tried to sneak up the stairs to see what was going on, it was Keichi, he was crouching over 2 bloody bodies in human form, and looked up at me as if to say, I think there dead'. I broke into a wild laughing fit and told him to go clean up between gasps of air. When he was done we left real fast and drove back to the court it was 2, two hours past when I was supposed to train. Great, this is what happens when I listen to Dimitri and go to sleep. I entered the gym still in my hunting clothes, without the mask, and saw josh.

"Glad you could make it on time." he joked "where were you look like you got into a fight" he said knowing I was hunting.

"I listened to some genius and took a nap and missed the night, so I had to go find a base, one with strigoi, and go feed there." I sighed "lemme warm up and we can spar." I said unloading some weapons so I could train comfortably. I unloaded my sighths and 3 knives and a gun. Josh was looking at me all crazy

"I'm not fighting you till all your weapons are off" he said coming to circle me "where do you keep all of that? You're only wearing super short shorts and a bra, you haven't even touched your utility belt yet?!" he looked at me strangely

"What am I batman? I'm also wearing boots there's a start" I said taking off my belt and unloading 6 more knives

"Geez anymore? He said sarcastically

"Yea but I would rather keep them on me" I responded he shook his head and turned away. I started to run and stretch since I just came back from hunting I only practiced for 5mins before starting with him. I noticed there were about 65 guardians in the gym and most were looking at us, see how we fought. I decided to show off while fighting. Keichi came in right about then and sat in a corner most likly waiting for aurora to leave so he could run around the perimeter.

I jumped up to the ceiling rafters and then launched myself at josh, he twisted and caught my back and shoved me to the ground, I used my arms to yank at his feet and pull him down while I forced my way up and then backfliped away from him. We stood in a crouched position for a second more before we lunged at each other once more. We were moving incredibly fast and I doubt the guardians were picking up much besides brief moments here and there and when one of us was thrown to a wall. I decided about 6 mins in that we could go on for awhile like this so a retreated to get my sighthts, I noted that he was doing the same so I grabbed my belt real fast and slipped it on, and lunged at him as soon as it was mostly on. He shot at me only grazing my right arm and I threw a knife at him and it buried into his left shoulder. I heard some gasps and sighs from the guardians, I grinned. And launched in the air towards the rafters again, but this time followed by bullets and decided to try something different a real dirty trick. I allowed 3 to hit me before I fell straight towards the ground. When I fell he stopped, and came over to me smugly

"You given up alre..." I cut him off by throwing my sighths at him, one in his left shoulder blade and the other looping around his right arm and into his back. Neither was enough to cause serious damage to him but his left arm was almost completely useless and I could control his right arm. I pulled and swung him around and bashed him into a wall then onto the floor, carful to see where his guns and hands were as well as to keep him a distance away from me. I heard some guardians sinker and breath in through their teeth at the sight that of what I was doing to him.

"When ever you've had enough just call it" I said to him still swinging him into things. when I hit him on the ground a gain he managed to keep his ground and un hook the one in his shoulder, he reached for a gun and a yanked him away by his right arm before he could get to it, and threw a knife in his left upper chest, near his other wounds, and threw the dislodged sighth at him again, to the same spot.

"You are brutal" he said

"Are you calling it j-dog?" I taunted

"Almost, just..." he twisted again this time the sighth falling out and yanked the knife out of his chest and threw it at me, I dogged which gave him time to un twist his right arm and lunge at my stuff (!) and throw 2 long knives at me which hit me and sent me flying back to the wall, and instantly he was on me pinned. "Now, I'm calling it. I win" he said smugly. I pulled the knives out of myself and he started talking again.

"But I will admit that was a good trick you pulled I really was pretty useless, but don't throw in the same spot, its less painful and already loose since it's already been taken out" I nodded and got up

"And don't stay in the same place to long" I said he looked confused for a second till I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face ballerina style. "Cause I like revenge." then I turned towards the guardians "now whose next." for the next half hour we worked with a few guardians to up their skills and patterns in what we have been noticing in the strigoi around here. Until Dimitri and Yuri had come in to drag me back to do work, at first I hid behind some people and attempted to sneak out, but in a fun sloppy way, and the Dimitri came and threw me over his shoulder.

"Time to do work Rosette" Dimitri laughed

"Hey! Do I look like a sack of potatoes to you?" I shouted at him half joking, he just laughed. then I grabbed the back of his pants and swung him around so that he landed on his stomage, he didn't get up for a second and I rushed over to him "oh no don't be dead!" I said then he grabbed my legs and pulled me down to the ground and climbed on top of me pinning me to the ground.

"This just isn't your day is it rosette, is it" josh called. I pushed Dimitri off of me and stuck my toung out at him and stormed away.

"So what exactly do we really have to do? The guardians are here, we have people looking out for the helpers, I'm checking at night, the wolves have the perimeter, and its day time." I said pointing at the sun

"Well there is more than one guardian gym around here, and it's not fair for the one gym to have both killers." Yuri said.

"Really I had no idea, that's good though so they don't all crowed into one gym" I said we walked for like 15mins to the other gym. when I entered there were like 100 of them, though this gym was bigger there were a lot of people in here, instead of like the other gym which had the open area taking up half of the gym to one side and equipment on the other half, this gym opened up to a huge blue matted area that took up two thirds of the whole place and the equipment along the back wall. Then I realized I had almost no idea what was in the court at all, id never been exploring, the farthest id been was to the edge when Angeline was attacked and even then I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. I had either been in my room, hunting or visiting the queen, id been to the restaurant but since we almost always sat outside I barely remember what the inside looked like, since my people skills were pretty bad with my friends and piss poor with anyone else without Joshua I had no way of easing the tension or how to start like we did in the other gym, I don't teach. So I was being 100% honest when I said, "I have absolutely no idea what to do here" I said looking at Dimitri and Yuri, Yuri chuckled

"Well what do you want them to do?" Yuri asked

"Relax and fight" I said

"So then dictate" he responded

"I'm 18, I don't dictate"

"Then put your killer 'mask' on and act like you know what you're doing" Dimitri said, I nodded, and then shook my head.

"I don't know what I want them to do or what they're supposed to be doing for me to act like I know what I want them to do." I said, then I had an idea "hey you teach you work at the school maybe you can get them started or something." I said to them thinking about how Dimitri worked with me when I was just rose. They looked at each other and sighed. Yuri walked forward and raised his arms a bit and called attention, when they stilled he yelled

"If anyone who would like to spar or receive direction from the killer please step onto the matted area now." about half of them moved onto the Matts. Oh boy. Let's hurry up and get this party started.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I stepped onto the matts and began to take my outside sweats off, since I hadn't been back to my room I still had my hunting gear on, when I was un zipping my top Dimitri was the first to notice my wounds and had to make a deal about it.

"Rozzette what happened to you?" he said walking over to me

"I got in a fight" I responded nonchalantly. Drawing a few gazes at me so they could see what could have happened to the killer. "Me and j-dog were just messing around" I said to ease the threat of possible strigoi attacking me.

"And he did that to you?" he said like he was going to get angry. I mean they weren't bad, they had stopped bleeding a long time ago and had 'skinned-over' so that my body could heal from the back, up.

"It's no big deal, besides you should see his wounds, much more and a lot deeper." I grinned. He rolled his eyes slightly and turned away. I took off most my hunting gear, but left my sighthgs. Not that I was gunna stab them or anything I could use the chains on them though. I decided to try and start the session and ask who wanted to spar with me first, a few of the guys started to shuffle towards me but a female with auburn hair pushed past them and walked up to me she was I little shorter than I was, it wasn't that she didn't look strong, it was just that she looked a little un threatening but of course I couldn't judge angel didn't look like anything much, but she was absolutely ferocious when she had swords in her hands.

"Ok so uh... honestly I dont know how this is supposed to start off so why dont I test your strength and then go off of that, and uh by the way I'm Rozzette." I said she smiled and nodded brifely

"I'm Janine" she said, I shooed at the others who were crowded us. I turned to Dimitri

"hey, could you start fighting people as well, I know you'rer really good and I have no idea what level most of these people are." just then Keichi bounded in the door in his human form making as much noise as he could entering, then I had an idea. Rashid had done this with me once to test me against strogoi with great speed and strength. "Oh and for people who are waiting you can train with Keichi, he is really strong and quick, like a strigoi, so some of you can try to block or dodge his blows" I said kinda getting into it. I motioned for him to change and to do the drill like we did it back home. I turned back to Janine, but she was gone, "uuhhh wheres..." I was cut off by a foot coming around to kick me in the back of my head, Janine, I ducked and turned and threw some weak sloppy punches so she can have as many openings as she could, after a minute I stopped playing defense, she was good she had a punch about 20mps and about 75lbs on it, her kicks were 76mps and had about 150lbs to them so I could easily stay in the clear by staying in the 200s. I jumped in the air to relive my body of the crouched position it had been in and as soon as I landed I took offence and started going at her fast and hard for about 15mins, I could tell she was getting tired and she let me win as an offering to quit, I declined instead of pinning her I grabbed my sightht and used the chains to wrap around her legs and bring her up as I was coming down, some of the fights stopped to look at her falling form, when she was about 2ft from the ground I pulled on the chains so she wouldn't hit the ground but instead swung her and threw her so that she landed on Keichi huge wolven form. It was dead silent Keichi stopped what he was doing and picked her off his back and set her on the ground, and looked at me.

"you were doing great and your reflexes are pretty great, I would say that your kicks are your strong point so work on that to make them even better, and your equal in strogoi ages would be about 45, which is excellent since most guardians will barely get to 50, and in their first wave their gunna send in the pee-ons, sloppy, super cocky, and probably none older than 10. but after a while your gunna get tired when they seem to be disappearing, until the next wave comes, none younger than 10, and the next wave, and the wave and the next wave, before they send in the ones who are really meant to do the damage and actually kill, plunder, and burn. By then it doesn't matter how good you can be, you will be so tired you will be of almost no use, so more than anything everyone needs to work on impossibly great stamina and train till your limbs hurt and it's hard for you to breathe. the younger strigoi are going to make you mad so that you fight harder and sloppier, making gaps and openings they can eventually turn on us and prevent us from closing back up." I said. I felt pretty proud of myself, it sounded pretty good, especially for a first time thing. For the next 3hrs Keichi and I fought with them and told them their strong points and weaknesses. Some people were actually getting good at the Keichi thing, if they could dodge his first they would get caught by the second hit, and if they blocked his hits they were knocked into the wall. I had trouble with that when I first started, before I could dodge, block, and then attack. which was the best way to do it since you would naturally put more into the first hit making the second easier to block. But I didn't tell them that because they needed to react to strigoi not remember. We continued on for about 3 more hours before me and Keichi wore them out and they needed to take a break. While they were resting and re-hydrating I practiced with Keichi for a while before we began to fat out play tag runnin around the gym.

"Admit it Rozzette, you are dead tired you just want to appear tough and stronger than us by continuing to run around aren't you" Zachariah said to me while I was up on the metal rails on the ceiling avoiding Keichi, and the music was between songs. I jumped straight for him and avoided keichis paw and landed a few inches from his face,

"You wish." I flipped behind him and grabbed him by the neck in a chokehold with my elbow, but not hurting him then jumped back up to the rafters "if you fall ill make you hang hear till I come back tomorrow" I said with my voice echoing because of all the beams and the height. Then I let him go, he immediately stumbled but caught himself before he fell. some of the guardians on the ground snickered at the desperate attempt no to fall, then I simply fell off myself whipping my sighth chain up to get him and pull him down. We landed on Keichi who laid down figuring that I was not gunna turn around and catch myself. Josh came in then with aurora, and turned down my music.

"JEEZ CAN IT BE ANY LOUDER, I CANT QUITE HEAR IT" he yelled pretending that I had wrecked his ears. I threw a knife at him, not aiming anywhere particular, or to actually hit him. He caught it and threw it back.

"What do you want j-dog?" I said approaching him

"I am finished training, and by the looks of it hear they are done with you. And you send a mass text telling the guardians still sleeping that there will be a meeting tomorrow at noon during the day." he said to me as well as announcing it to everyone. "Aren't you just so excited to do this again in a few hours with a whole new set little India." he said sarcastically knowing that neither of us were. And oh joy the India jokes were back, I thought he had forgotten.

"Yea, I'm calling favorites, why don't you have a helper or something teach here during the night." I said referring to Angeline "besides I am still in training and am required to train, sleep, and hunt, alone. you are no longer in training and have no such obligations to do any of that, so as much as I envy you, I must turn down your offer." he shook his head and rolled his eyes

"Rozzette is that how it rolls in your head, or is it an India thing" he chuckled

"You know that could actually work, ones trained by you would be skilled brutes, the ones from me will have stamina, and the ones from angel will be good at details and patterns! See then there will be 3 styles to get used to rather than 500. I'm a genius, we will discuss this later. I'm gunna go hunt now so set up the gym for angel." I said leaving before he could protest me telling him what to do. I went to my room to get more weapons since I was planning to over hunt, when I spotted Tasha trying to sneak down our hall way.

"Oh hey Rozzette I was just looking for Dimitri, have you seen him, I really gotta talk to him." she said trying to play cool.

"I thought he was like really mad at you or something" I said reminding her of just a while ago, wondering what she was up to.

"Oh no he was just really worn out you know, and he just woke up so he was a little off you know, have you seen him?" she said again. She had some secret on her; maybe I could get it out of her.

"Yea, sure. He was a bit mean when I saw him, come on in." I said unlocking the door my room was clean, and wouldn't give anything away.

"Your room is clean, what happened?" she said looking around

"Oh we sent all those papers to angel's empty room, j-dog thought it would be easier than having to move a huge pile of papers to get to my bed every night, and since she's not hear anymore it's a good place to keep all of it."

"Oh so she really left"

"yea, I was just starting to like her, but after that both her trainer and her brother pulled their 'bigger and older' card and made her go home, I had to agree I didn't want to see her get hurt again either" I said half truthfully

"Oh, well yea, it's for the best, she was a little young. Are you guys planning on leaving or something?" she asked from behind me

"No, why" I said retrieving some weapons from under my bed, not wanting her to see where I really kept my weapons.

"There are two tickets for next week and the week after, oh are you flying in the guardians then?" she said flaunting that she knew about it.

"Oh no those are for my trainer, he's coming then to come check up on us see how it's going. we were probably gunna send for the guardians in a couple of weeks, so that they are hear in much in advance to the attack, because once they get hear were gunna have to spend days organizing them to get along probably. And..." I cut myself off "oh I wasn't supposed to say that, dot tell, especially don't let j-dog you know he will be furious at me" I pleaded, hoping she would bite

"Your secrets safe with me" she smiled

"Oh hey sorry, so you were looking for Dimitri? No I haven't seen him I gave him some time off because he wasn't playing well with others" I smiled at her "can I know what you were looking for him for, or is it a secret". She shrugged a bit nervously "please" I said

"Well I wanted him to be my guardian, I've known him a long time and I didn't want him to get hurt so I really wanted to leave with him" she said

"Oh wow, that's... great! But you have plenty of time before anything happens here." I force gushed

"yea, but I want to be out of here by Tuesday...next Tuesday I mean, a safe distance away and maybe in whatever country they are gathering strigoi from so we can be safe, and together." she said with a faint smile.

"Oh, well I'll miss you, and if I see Dimitri on my way back I'll tell him to come find you. Kay?" I said, she just told me when the strigoi might be attacking, a week, more than enough time.

"Oh really, thanks. Thank you very much, I'll see you around Rozzette." she said and ran off. She fell for it! Ha! Rose: 6 Tasha: 1, she lost points because in one weeks' time she better be gone or the strigoi are gunna get her! Ha! I left for hunting in a good mood. When I returned about 3 hours later, I was making up for the weak brecfast from this morning. I took a nap and awoke about 2 hours before the meeting, and changed into actual work out clothes and headed into the gym.


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY! Sorry I updated the last one so late on Saturday (my eternal shame) I was so busy with thanksgiving sickness and laziness' I didn't do until I forced myself to. This one is jam packed full of info and the good stuff; it's strictly business and all the need to knows for the rest of forever. This chapter is the last I will update. Unless of course I get at least 2 reviews from you guys I checked you guys in other countries can review I don't bite. I'll need at least 2 before I update again, and again to my before readers sorry for such a huge gap of the months break I took. Please come back to me! I miss you!**

CHAPTER 23

I arrived in the gym and saw angel there warming up and talking to some guardians, probably some she trained last night. We worked out a little waiting for everyone and josh to arrive. At 10 past noon josh showed up and locked the doors as well as set up his little tec killer device.

"Everyone seems to be here" we were in the gym that I had trained in, not wanting to be in the same place twice. Plus this place was bigger. We got started straight away.

"So guys, this is when we tell you guys what's goin on so that you know what to do when the strogoi come. we know that they are going to come in waves, first their gunna break the wards and send some of the younger ones to terrorize and disorganize everything, and you know let everyone know that it's happening and then they are going to come in waves 10-25mins apart sending older and older strogoi in the waves to wear you down so that the leaders can come in with little problems and wipe out who they need to get and destroy the court." angel started

"Yea and we know you aren't killers but you are going to fight like you are, so we aren't countering with equal to the best we can, we are attacking with better than we can. We are not sending you all out at the same time in one large group, we are also going to do a wave sort of thing. The first thing we are gunna go is set up a second ward not around the court but around the semi middle where we are going to have people go. there are over 1000 of you, so while our select 200 go fight the first wave we will have 600 of you evacuating everyone outside of the second ward into it while 100 of you make sure that the second ward is set up and none of the strogoi find out about the second ward and keep them away, before you will get ready to handle the second wave. We are not sure how many waves there will be but most likely no more than 5 from them and we want possibly 7, as many as we can get. Once you in the first wave start to notice that the strogoi aren't coming in as hard as they were you will book it to a set place, outside of the 2nd ward, past the people who will take on the second wave and stranglers. and you will rest yourself and make sure everyone's evacuated into the second ward then either join the next leaving wave, or stand around the outside of the second ward, we want them to not know about the second ward for as long as possible" Joshua explained

"Now a lot of you, hopefully you guys visited at least one of us while we were training yesterday, today whatever." I saw some nods as I continued. "Well there are going to be 3 sessions day and night with j-dog in the other gym, nights with angel in hear, and day with me in hear. All of you big brutish men are going to want to be with j-dog, you guys are going to be fighting like powerful strogoi and learning their dirty little tricks and how to throw your weight around neatly and dangerously. You are going to be the ones who are starting the second wave before others join you, as well as the first ones to be more concerned about getting the 2nd ward up and keeping the strogoi away from it. the ones who will be with angel during the day are going to be you tall skinny fast people, the ones who can flit around and climb trees, you will be working on silver traps, little bombs that explode silver dust, you will be the ones who are gathering and evacuating the people as soon as we ring the sirens, which by the way will be every loud thing we can get or hands on, we will also be telling people to stay in their homes and clear the streets as fast as possible, going into shops or whatever. You will be retrieving them and sending them off to the nearest visible gigantic wolf who will lead them into the 2nd ward and keep them safe till then. once you are 100% sure that everyone you will tell the wolves to howl, if you hear a howl and you're not finished then have a 2 howls so that the finished wolf can help you, when everyone is done and safe all three wolves will let out a howl together and we will lock people into wherever we determine. And then you guys will join whoever is fighting now with the wolves and release your weapons and skills all over them strogoi. then finally the group that will be with me during the day, my stamina group, you have the first wave, when you hear the self-made hell siren you drop everything and head to the wards but don't leave them till I tell you to. because from now on we are going to have one of us with constant vigilance on the outside every night, so if it's a wolf then when he or she howls the others will respond all throughout the court which is gunna be your cue to start running, even if you think you hear it go anyway. you guys will be fighting the thicker wave, the young obnoxious sloppy strogoi who will be doing more trying to get at people than get to you, so you will make them notice you, he'll leave a blood trail so that the come, the more time you can buy for j-dogs and angels group the more people we can save. They are going to taunt you and annoy you, they are literally only distractions, they might not even be allowed to kill many people they only want to be you down to make it easier for the latter groups. They were probably promised they could come back when everyone's dead and kill off the remainders. So you guys will not were down and I won't go easy on you and Keichi wont either so it's going to be rough."

"so what we came up for the second warded area is going to be the royal housing, we checked it out and it seems pretty protected and sturdy by its self so you will be sending people there if they have been injured send them to a second building the meeting area, it's still inside the 2nd ward but just in case they try to do something sneaky like turn a person and send them away then they will be monitored, and inside this building it will be impossible to use technology so if something goes wrong you will have to leave to call for help which will most likely be the stamina group who does everything and gets there as fast as possible." j-dog said

"also some, a very few amount, of the brutes will be with my stamina group to help absorbs some of the 1st encounter because they will see you and beat past you to get to the wards, if you see any humans kill them, they are breaking the wards no matter how innocent they look you have to kill them." I said "and were you will meet outside the 2nd ward will be hear, we will stock this place with medicine, water and things you might need to regain strength and fix yourselves" I added

"Also since my group will be evacuating people, Rozzette and I will be going out with the first group. We have determined that they will be coming from the east so we are all gunna cover the south east, east and northeast part. like Rozzette said you won't leave till she says ok, which will be said thro ear buds we will give to you during practices, the reason for that is because when Rozzette arrives we are going to quietly sneak their way towards them getting as far away from the court as we can before we meet them, or at least as far as Rozzette determines, so that they don't break the 1st ward immediately or until the 1st wave is almost done, the more wards, time, cooperation and obstacles we can give them the better." angel said.

"now it's not 100% certain but one of our suspected helper un wittingly gave us a clue as to when the attack might be, around next Tuesday so we have a little more or less than a week before this goes down so train hard because you can probably count down the days with your fingers." they gasped and chatted a bit at how soon it was. Joshua regained silence before he spoke

"also Rozzette will stay in the front line warning before a wave comes she might give you an age approximation to where the new wave is, which hopefully all of her selected stamina should be able to bear and my brutish should be able to swing into, but after the 1st wave angel will retreat with you and rid the courts of strogoi who got past people, and I will be on the courts during the first wave then I will be shooting from the roof of the palaces till everyone is gathered and I will be heading to the opposite side of where ever Rozzette is and be killing there, we won't be running it after Rozzette gives you the say so to charge. So you must have this down, ask all possible questions during the training session only, because we will be out of commission when it starts."

"Oh yea that is really important, extreamly important. Don't get in our way" angel said

"oh very true after about the first 5 mins I have already killed enough strogoi and smelled enough blood to be ravenous, be lucky that I'm not killing you as well, just stay away from us as best you can" I said

"yes if you think you are going to do us a favor and try and get some strogoi off out hands don't because you will be killed for coming after our food, the only time you talk to us is if you see us headed in the same direction so that we might meet up because we will start a death battle over who was there first, so approach with caution." josh added.

"now as for the groups it would be easier for you to go to the ones you were in yesterday/today unless you know you are brutish or quick if you're not sure come to stamina, and if you don't belong some where we will send you to the right group, so make your decision now and let us know." I said. Angel was making her way back to the coroner in the back calling her quick people while josh was going near the door calling the brutish. I stayed up front allowing people to come to me, most of them I saw in my training group. Josh was sending some people over to my group if he had doubts how brutish they were, I would test them by making Keichi swing at him with his paw and they would resist and try to hit. If they took his hit but were kinda slow in the hit they were brutish but if they were thrown to the ground but quickly scrambled to get the hit they were with me. After a few minutes I didn't see some people that I should have seen in my group, like Janine and Dimitri, I stood up on Keichi and looked around at theother groups and the people milling around. I spotted Janine over in angels group and Dimitri in joshes group, really guys. I decided to embarrass them a bit.

"Hey, Janine!" I shouted above everyone, it got quieter "what the hell? I thought we were bonding, I was sure you would be perfection for my group. Besides I can let you off so easy, I got more things I wanna throw you into." she sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over. Then I jumped down and over to Dimitri, who was up front talking with some guardians and josh. "What do you think you're doing" I said in a dark voice from behind him

"Josh told me I would probably be best over here" I shook my head.

"No, your mine I'm keeping you." I said to him normally, then to josh "what's with you and your sister taking my nice toys, don't you know it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you."

"No I didn't know that. Besides I only took half of your toy" he said trying to hint me in on something I clearly wasn't getting "dose your trainer get all nervous when it time to talk about girly stuff?" I laughed and nodded, because he does all the time and tries to put it off as long as possible "oh dear" he said and pulled me away into an abandoned corner. "Well I'm sure you know that we are sustained heavily on blood, but you know there is, well, another force. It doesn't pop up immediately at some age it just comes when it wants to." I was very curious and tilted my head like Keichi dose when he had no idea what to do. "Sex. maybe not the first few times but after a while it's like a big deal as in have sex, hunt and then do it again" I was shocked, what the hell?!

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you fucking crazy, I'm not an idiot and I'm defiantly not... that!" I screamed and blushed a bit.

"it's true, you will feel it soon, and you gotta remember even though you are surrounded by these people, remember you are a killer there taboos and our taboos are different, we are a completely different species as them and have a different system than they do, and they are not us so be careful how you act. and never be ashamed of being a killer because we are so much better than they are, plus you see them trying to control us so remember." he lectured at me then began to leave, "oh and another thing I want you and angel to spend a solid 24hrs sleeping just have Keichi drag you to the room and get them started, not tonight now I'll have angel do it tomorrow and you do it the day after" he said leaving again. He went back over to his group and began inspecting them sending a few to my group while angel was sending some of hers to my group as well. I started inspecting my group and sending them places. About maybe 20 mins later we believed we had everyone sorted and would continually send people away thou out our training today. Josh called about half of them to come with him to the other gym to start a shortened practice and dismissed everyone else. We had about 4 hours left and decided it was enough to train so I stopped my group and told them that we were gunna start now as well.

When the gym was cleared I started to explain what was going to happen and how things were done based mainly on what I did last time. 5mins later we started doing warm ups, I told them to follow me in what they did and on things they couldn't possibly do just run as fast as you could around the track till I was finished. I fell into my daily routine since I was 6 and tried my best to remember to double it for them, but my mind was elsewhere, thinking of what josh had told me. I mean was it really true? It seemed like he was serious, but would that really happen to me? I mean that kind of implied that I would be a sex-craved blood-thirsty monster '...never be ashamed...' I remembered. Yea, I guess I am a monster, I'm a horrible scary murderous monster, but that's a good thing because I was worse of a monster than the strogoi, more animal like than they could understand, and absolutely more dangerous than anything on this planet would ever see. As I continued training, I was almost half done, I continued to think about dangerous animal me, and when killers were at their least human. first was obviously after a bunch of kills and action, second was probably after regular kills, the world seems to slow down yet speed up, I don't know, well I guess maybe a sex lust I don't know and I'm not gunna think about it. Then I remembered a golden one, competing, I had never actually had to compete with anyone for a kill, but I had heard about it and feel it when the others were around. it was supposed to be 100% brutal and that they either fight to the death or until all scorces of food were dead, and that if they weren't all dead then they would sleep, which was like the 'human' side trying to preserve their body and save any other living thing around, like ticking time-bombs until something made a sound or moved awakening the inhuman beast. I had also heard that we would be asleep for about an hour and a half for us to calm down enough to see something and not attack. it was why me, josh and angel had to stay far away from each other during the fight, why we separated by continents, why there were so few of us and controlled so tightly, and why we separated from our killer parent.

"Rozzette? Is anyone home? You wanna start training now?" I heard Dimitri say. Oh! That's me. I had realized I was just standing there

"Oh uhhh sorry I was just thinkin. Uuh yea can you start with them and get them set up like last time with Keichi, I'll be right back I wanna see who is guarding the outer ward" I said to him and ran off. I found j-dog having people lined up 8ft from the wall and just pushing them into the wall, strength resistance? "Hey j-dog who is guarding the outer wards right now?" he turned to me and jogged over

"Why, do you feel something's up?" he asked

"no but I kinda realized that we have a week so I can't go soft or build them up, I got to do that in a day and a half and then jack them up to level 10. I wanted to borrow aurora or Kikiyo for today." I explained

"oh uhh Kikiyo is out there right now and after that, for a little while, angle will be out there till her class starts then it will be you and Keichi then you go off and I take your place till my next class starts." he said reciting from an arrangement he must have recently thought up since he was the one organizing all of that. So aurora is available right now" he said answering me

"Thanks" I said and ran back with aurora. When I entered Keichi was batting people around and Dimitri was trying his best to help people and give an age approximation based on what I was doing yesterday.

"Hey Rozzette, help. I don't really know ages so could you help with that.' Dimitri asked I laughed and nodded, then got to work going thru all the newer ones. I had aurora doing almost the same thing Keichi was doing except she had them lay down and then she pressed her paw down on a guardian and they had to escape from under her paw. Once I had gone through all the new people and given them an age we had about 2 hrs left, I liked what I had pretty much people in the 36-46 age area would do this every day so I could see how old they were and high an age they could kill. I looked around and saw pretty much all 400 guardians fighting or doing something, I decided that since we didn't have enough time to build them up I would go mildly easy on them and allow them to take a 5 min break.

"Ok guys so in a minute I'm gunna have you guys run around the entire gym as fast as you possibly can for a set amount of time. I really wish I could build you up but we have like a week left so from now on warm up is going to include what we did earlier and that little training thing we just did, then we are gunna run and do weird stuff from that so start running and don't slow down till I tell you to or I say stop." I said and they began speeding around the gym. If some of this thought it was going to be fun or easy they were wrong, and began realizing it 25mins later when I hadn't told them to stop yet. When we had an hour left I told them to jog for 15 mins then I wanted them to do pushups for 15mins and then spar for 10 and then pace run for the last 20mins. I started to my own training while I thought about how to work this week.


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY SORRY GUYS! I've been grounded and haven't been able to update I am sooo sorry please continue reading and reviewing. I am almost done so when I can get 2 reviews, at least, I will update again. (and again if you didn't like or understand the beginning then I updated chapter 2 at the bottom so you can get it better) please enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 24 

Today we had to set up the alarms and make sure people got inside. Josh and I were going to announce it while angel and my friends were gunna stealth put alarms everywhere around the court. We visited the queen and said there was a special system that broadcasted to every TV, radio, and sound/visual system on the court ground. We were going to do it at the peak of the day so that everyone could hear it and those who didn't would find out through rumor in 10seconds like they normally do. We were in a small room with red walls, there was a couch and a camera, some mori tried to tell us how to position ourselves, we weren't listening I just wanted to get this over with. After a few minutes of preparation we were ready to go on. I sat on the couch with keichi's head in my lap and josh was standing in frount of us, we saw an image of us pop up right above the camera, and then josh started.

"People of the court" he started addressing immediately "stop whatever unimportant task you are doing now and listen. you need to understand that to protect your life and others around you, when the Strigoi are spotted we will set off alarms that will be audible though out the court, when you hear the warning, you must immediately go indoors and close and cover all windows except one to let the guardians know if there is anyone there and they can enter." he started then I got up and changed my eyes to a dim red

"When the alarms go off, go immediately to the nearest place you can find, whether it be a restaurant, a school, a bank, or another home. Do not run around screaming and acting like a fuckin dumbass, people don't be stupid and stingy denying people into your hideout, because we are not above leaving your ass there. When the guardians arrive they will enter and protect that place." I said with my eyes glowing really bright. we didn't want them to think we were their friends we wanted to fear, and obey josh spoke up and I moved back to the chair where Keichi re-rested his head on my lap.

"There will be no test runs; no 'just-making-sure-they-work' runs no pranks, no possible other reason that they would be turned on in the coming weeks. If they go off, right now then that means there is an attack right now, do not hesitate, do not ponder and talk to friends, go straight indoors. you CAN NOT go home and get something real quick, you cannot run to the school and pick up your kid because how would he feel if he was safe inside a school like we told him and you died because you wanted to remove him from his safe place and leave him unprotected for 10 minutes while you drove home, you will stop your cars and go to the nearest door you see. When the alarms go off I want all traffic to stop or the dogs and I will destroy you and blockade you on the highway" he said, I noticed on the screen that his eyes were turning black

"this is not fun, it is not a game, the guardians, for some reason, have refused to put the mori in the fight, so they are dying for you and if you dare try and fuck up our plan I will personally come and kill you. we are not hear to be your friends, to be nice and sweet, or kind and forgiving, we are here to save as many Damphires as we can in this, and if you interfere with this, when it will never be more serious in your life, you can count on us allowing the most egotistic, self-absorbed, oblivious, and weakest species on the face of the planet to fall and crumble to the ground next time they decide to attack. When you are further down your line of moving backwards though history." I said feeling my eyes shining a bloody red. I was sitting in the chair with Keichi's fur raisin and growling at the camera. the Moroi had come to turn off the camera, but a few seconds before in turned off, Keichi's tail flicked off the light switch so all that was on the screen before it went off was my red eyes and the glowing dark grey pits that were joshes eyes. It was really scary and cool I hoped it worked. We tried to make them feel like it was a ways away, and also keep up the appearance that we were still understaffed like we told the helpers. After I left I when to see my friends and talked to them for a while, and pick up the earphones for the guardians. That day at practice, after I had them warm up with me, I had moved the exercise machines all scattered and made them runaround and through them while Keichi and I 'attacked' them, trying to make them slow down or run into the machines. We continued that until they all made it around the track 3times without stopping, tripping, slowing down, or running over the machines. That took up about 2 and a half hour and we had about 4 hours left.

"ok guys great go take a break, no one sits down, bends over, or crouches, or you'll do it again." they stood drinking their water for a minute before I started talking to them again. "ok so I'm gunna hand out these earphones to you, which don't leave your ear, they are water proof and they seem pretty comfortable so you might even be able to sleep in them," I said as I was passing them out "these are going to be life lines, there not for you and your buddy to talk because they are all connected to everyone, it's for reports, me saying ages, final arrangements for me j-dog, and angel before it's all left up to you, and emergency communication. You can sit down now I'm going to rant for a bit." I said letting them get comfortable "ok so when it starts it won't be my group J's group or angels group, you will still do your job, but if you are fighting in the waves everyone will be my group, if you are anywhere in the complex or in hear you are in angels group, and the second ward will be j-dogs group. we are going to gather most the people in the main court and the guest housing, 1st and 2nd floor only, and big open areas in the meeting rooms, clear them best you can to make room for a lot of people, we don't want them leaving and wandering around, just keep them there till j-dog says something, he will be right above you on the roof shooting I'm also going to change up a bit, instead of all of you, leaving with me to go towards them during the first wave, I want about a third of you to stay behind right at the wards and then when I give instruction to walk or jog forward so that you can catch any stragglers who get past me and the first part aren't in the clear we want the first ward to stay up as long as possible, j will tell us when it's been broken. And if we can keep it up till the second wave that would be terrific. Any questions?" Yuri stood up

"You said past you and the first part?"

"yea if we reach a certain part that's no far and they haven't attacked we will stop and then when they get closer I'm getting as far as I can away from you and then I'm going to be out, and j-dog will be giving the orders, you won't hear from me until I tell you the estimated age group of the second ground, I'm staying waaay out there."

"You said that there will be 5 waves and then the important people what does that mean?" a female asked from the back I think jenny or something.

"Yes, there should be 5 waves if there are any more I want you to be ready for them if I spy that the eldest ones are on their way I will warn you. They are going to be older and more brutal than the ones who broke angel, so if I see them I'm going to tell you and I want you all to jet back to either the gym or the second ward, and warn the others. I will be the first one to meet them and then j-dog will be trying to stop them in the city, and then angel will be sitting in the room with everyone, that is the one time you will interfere, she really is young and still has the most important 4 years yet to come so even if she says no try and stay out of her way but still get Strigoi you know." they nodded. I heard static in my ear.

"Rozzette can you hear me? Can everyone hear me?" josh said though the earphones, very loudly I clicked it on

"YEA I CAN" I shouted back, I heard him scream and laughed

"What the hell damit"

"If you don't scream in my ear I won't scream in yours" I said back

"you annoy me India, when the fight is over I'm going to break your arm so bad you won't be able to use it for a week" he said "go to sleep after practice immediately so that this class won't be right in the middle of your sleep and ill wake up angel later" he reminded

"oh yea tomorrow I'm going to have to sleep so you will just catch the end of it but the lights will be off, you will do your warm-ups without me and then run. I will be vaguely conscious so I'm just gunna call out features that you might have and if you have that feature turn and run the other way. like if I say female, at the females turn and run the opposite way till I shout out the next thing like brown eyes then everyone with brown eyes will turn, if you are a female who just turned and you have brown eyes then turn again, I might even call out the same thing like 50 times in a row I will be out so, dot get attacked listen out and don't turn on the lights." I finished. I had them start to do some exercises like earlier but I was the one who was knocking them around and Keichi was holding them down under his paw. After class I went back to my room and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

I semi awoke when Keichi had dragged me from my bed and into the gym. Awhile later he barked saying they were there or something. I think I tried to speak I'm not sure I just wanted them to start warming up. a few days later Keichi nudged me "whaaaaa" he yipped and nipped my ear and arm "uuuhhhh messitupndmakeemrun" he nudged me again a few hours later "tellem to rruuuuuuuunnnn dog uuuuhhhhhh" I yelled "boi and pale" I said trying to remember to shout things out about a week later I remembered to shout out female, few days after that I shouted something along the lines of Russians or brown eyed people I wasn't sure so I said it again an hour later. I slept for a month before waking up to shout "if you got a j or d inyournamm" before I drifted off again a few weeks after that I shouted "multiple vowels in your last name" very nicely. About a year passed and then I was rudely awakened by Keichi throwing me up in the air and catching me repeatedly. "Kkeeeeeeiiiiiiiccchhhhiiiiii st-ooo-op iii-it, I said bouncing around before he let me drop to the floor, and then barked in my ear."Stooooooop! I yelled/whined. It was still dark and I reveled in that still half a sleep. Then the tights burst on blinding me permanently, I screamed taking cover in my arms.

"wakey wakey Rozzette practice is over" I heard Dimitri call, I was going to punch him very hard when I woke up. Then suddenly picked me up and exposed me to more light. I thrashed and punched as hard as I could against him, he laughed "Rozzette I really hope you realize you are barley moving right just calm down and wake up" he said I heard Keichi getting ready to bark again so I got up.

"I. hate. Everything. And you two" I said

"Aww look what you did you hurt the poor dogs feelings, look at him crying over there" I turned he wasn't crying but he was walking away in the most rejected dog fashion way, my heart broke.

"ooohhh Keichi, I'm sooooo sorry I didn't mean it I love you don't look like that keichbab" I said running to hug him a few minutes later when he didn't look so pitiful anymore I turned to the guardians, "sooo how was practice? What happened?" I asked kinda wondering what I had been doing, I don't even really remember what had happened.

"it was... interesting" Janine "most the time we didn't know what you were trying to say, but it was funny because you got really mad at Keichi when he bothered you, but I think you got some sort of point across in your delirious state, yellin out every some minutes." wow minutes I thought I was asleep for a few years.

"Oh well as long as it worked out fine. I'm still debating whether to make you do the warm-ups with me and Keichi, I want you to but I don't want to... I might just cheat and then start pushing you guys around like I'm bigger and better, because I am buuutttt, I could be good for you. That's sounding like a lot more work than I want to do now, I think I will just stick with the original" I said deciding out loud my course of action. "ok everyone start training it's just me and Keichi... and I want Janine Dimitri and Yuri to do a tag team to beat you down together" I said as I started sleepily beating the guardians, they were getting a little better, faster on their feet and stronger blows which was good and our battles have improved at least a solid 3 mins which was excellent. we finished the practice soon and I went back to my room taking the hallway way for once, I thought I heard some serious messin around coming from Yuri's room, I thought he had a girlfriend a while ago but I didn't want to intrude on them so I hurried past and up to my room. Dimitri was just getting out of the shower as I was entering.

"Some work out today Roza, even when half-awake your amazing" he said half naked coming out of the bathroom. At that moment I didn't know what but suddenly I wanted him like never before. I jumped at him and shoved him to the wall and started making out with him like some mad psychopath. "Roza are you ok" he whispered between kisses

"No, no I'm not I want you, now so bad" I growled and shoved him to the bed continually kissing him and shedding my clothes.

"Roza" he moaned and started to help me I wanted him so bad, it was unbelievable how fast it came on, I started to dig my fingers into his back and nuzzle his neck and graze my fangs across his throat. I felt completely out of control of myself so completely gone moving without me telling me to, I only wanted one thing, I wanted him. We laid there for a few more seconds making out before it turned more serious again, it was wild, it was crazy, it was fast and mind-blowing, and I felt like the whole world just fell apart.

20 minutes later, we got up and re-dressed. "Uuhh Rozzette? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Dimitri asked

"Eeeerrrrrrra aahh sorta, j-dog told me it would happen, eventually that after a few times of regular sex it might turn into... that" I said pointing at the bed with the half torn pillow. He raised his eyebrow telling me to go on. "He said that it would become a necessity like the hunt, or the blood." I said looking away "I'm sorry if I... if I caused you any pain, I don't know what came over me, it just... kinda, did" I said turning away to go to the closet since he was closer to the door.

"rose Hathaway, don't you dare turn away from me with that look on your face, turn back to me and talk to me" he ordered, I stopped but I didn't turn around, he was probably disgusted in what I had just used him for. He started walking towards me

"Dimitri I..." he cut me off by swinging me around to face him and covering my mouth with his hand

"We agreed to work everything out together, and if this is a part of you I love it, I'd do anything you need me to, Roza, I love you. Do not understand? I love you, you are so important to me I... I can't even explain. Don't ever feel ashamed of what you are, you are amazing, and beautiful. So beautiful it hurts me sometimes." he stopped talking to close his eyes and rest his forehead on mine. Me eyes swelled with tears to come. again it was there to be proud of the killer I was, I was never ashamed to be a killer in the first place, but I now realize that we aren't supposed to be prideful and arrogant monsters about it, because then we would be like the royals. We were beautiful graceful creatures with so much to offer, so much love to give, so much hope to bring. Not monsters but mystical beauties, and he loved me and always gave me as much as I needed whenever I needed weather it showed in big or small ways it was always what I needed. I reached to grab the back of his neck and capture his lips in mine as the salty tears spilled over and into our kisses

"Thank you Dimitri, thank you so much. You don't know how much I really needed that" hell I didn't know how much I needed it. He loved me. "I love you too, I love you so very much" he pulled back a bit more and smiled at me. By then we were at a wall and we sank down against the wall and just cuddled silently for a while.

I decided to wait till it got dark before I would leave Dimitri to hunt, When I got back, it was my turn to run the perimeter with Aurora. When I got back Dimitri was already asleep so I decided to visit my friends. Everyone was pretty busy but I met with Mia and Lisa at the restaurant as rose. _

"So are you just going to be Rose when you're around us, we can't get killer rose?" Lisa said after we settled

"Don't be stingy now Lisa she probably has a lot on her plate right now, Mia added.

"I really do, there is a lot to be done and I am figuring out most of the details." I said "Plus on top of that I have to train a class and be on the look- out, and my trainer will be flying in on Monday. As will angels trainer. Even though she is taking care of the flights I still have to worry that I'm teaching a class and my trainer will be there. Although he's not really a problem he just has to die his hair or something, I just... Uuuhhhhhh!" I groaned "so much to do!" I put my head down on the table and rested my hands on my head. Mia patted my shoulder.

"It's okay we are here for you, for whatever you need" I smiled up at them,

"Thanks guys it's great to know that there are so many people here for me." We chatted a bit more for a while, and then I left to go meet with Josh. He was in the middle of training so I had to either help or watch him. When he had a moment I told him about my slight change of plans and added directions for the battle. The next four days passed over pretty routinely, I trained, Stayed with Dimitri, Hunted, Was with Dimitri, and slept. The guardians had gotten better at their training and were able to last a lot longer without getting so tired so soon, they were about 50-55 years old and lasted about 20-25 minutes longer. On Monday Rasheid and angels trainer Lucas showed up to help organize the Moroi gathered during the fight.

"Rasheid!" I shouted as I ran to give him a hug. Angel was there as well to pick up Lucas, and was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in so long I had forgotten what you look like" he teased, I punched him in the arm,

"As much as I would love to play around we have to get back because I have a class in 20 minutes" he raised his eyebrows

"Class? They let you teach a class? I'll I have to see this train wreck." He joked

"Well for one they're not that bad and two, you will have to see it I have to introduce you to the guardians as well as the Royals." I said as we all got into my car, we got back with just five minutes to spare. "So I'm going a start them off, and then me and you can train I haven't had a good regular training in too long." I said to him, I was excited to finally be able to train with him again like we used to, it's been months. I started class as usual with me and Keichi, and our warm-ups before I sent them running, and me and Rasheid started. I had told him we would have to skip some things since I would have to talk to them and set them sparring. About 2hrs later I had to stop so I could explain why yet his guy was here bossing me around. "Okay guys stop running gather around and don't sit." I ordered "Okay so Jake here as well as the other trainer Lucas who is With Josh, Will be here during me quite soon attack, Taking care of the Moroi That have already gone into the second Ward. They are the ones who will be getting them settled in the court houses and rooms, So that all you have to worry about is getting them inside the wards." I said "I hope you all have been getting plenty of sleep lately and get even more sleep now until the attack since it is so close" I added. After my amazing practice I headed back to my room to be with Dimitri before I had to meet Edith the dreaded royals about our trainers I heard fighting in my room.

"Tasha the answer is no, the answer will always be no, you need to leave right now, I don't want to go with you." I heard Dimitri say

"Please listen, can we just try it out for a week or two before you say no" I heard Tasha plead.

"You know just as well as I that it is not that I am nervous, it is that I do not want to go with you in the first place Tasha." Dimitri responded. I entered then deciding to pretend like I didn't just hear that.

"Oh hey guys... Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" I said, Tasha opened her mouth to say something but Dimitri interrupted.

"No, no you didn't she was just leaving" Dimitri said giving her a look. She started to leave then turned

"I'm going to be leaving when the sunset I really hope that you change your mind" she said.

"I am not going to change my mind at all so just leave, now" Dimitri answered.

"Is she still trying to get you to go with her" He nodded. I sighed and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him in saying, "If you want me to I can go and kill her for you" he looked at me and smiled a bit

"Somehow I don't think that would help, But thanks for the offer" he said, I laughed. A few Hours after the Sunset I had to leave Dimitri to go talk to the Royals. And explain how the trainers would work. After I left Josh caught up with me to share some info and battle prep stuff.

"So starts carrying around the alarm buzzer just in case you are not in your room when it starts, carry it everywhere, as will I and Angel." He said "And since you are headed direct east, hide some extra weapons and the place where you tend to have the Guardian stop or where you might be fighting so that you have extra ready on you and you can immediately go to your meeting place." He said "Oh and don't forget to carry around as many weapons, hidden, on you as you can and maybe carry a bag for the bigger ones that can't be hidden, easily on you normally..." he said "oh and France-India, don't get yourself to injured. I'll feel bad if I break your arm while you're recuperating." I laughed and rolled my eyes

"France-India? Really, has all your creativity run out? And besides worry about yourself cause I'm coming after you." I warned and walked away. On Wednesday there was the weirdest feeling in the air, the helpers wanted to be gone by Tuesdays so that means the battle was soon, but it was bright and happy all around the courts but around the guardians things could never be so far away from fun. They were tense and battle ready and eager to put their training to use. we had decided to stop the classes and have them still come at their regular times but do whatever they had been doing for half the time, we wanted them super ready, and not tired from training. Some of them still wanted to spar with us but not for too long though, we only kept them for about 3 hours. I was battle ready too; I had stopped hunting to feed on Saturday and was quite hungry. The sun began to sink as the Moroi world came alive; I was chilling in my room with Keichi and Dimitri sharpening my knives, when I heard the first howl.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

A second later I heard a second howl though the courts, then Keichi had jumped out the window turning into the wolf and began howling with the others, I waited 5 seconds as planned before I set off my alarms as Dimitri was running out the door. I shoved knives, guns and ammo into every pocket and crevice that would allow them. I heard the rest of the alarms go off as I jumped out the window into the streets below, I ran east.

"Inside, everyone inside now!" I shouted as I ran "all guardians to the east and southeast" I said into my ear bud, I ran through the trees to the awaiting guardians as more approached. I waited a few more seconds. Before I spoke into the speaker. "J-dog, angel, you close in?" I said.

**"I'm hear waiting for your order"** angel called thru

_"In place ready for your move, sound barrier in place"_ j-dog called thro

"Ok all the guardians that are here at the wards I want you to start a slow jog forward, it's not a race. The ones that aren't here yet stays put just outside the wards and await my directions." I started forward with the guardians, I had no idea how far out the wolves had smelled or spotted the Strigoi but I knew it was a few miles off since we had been running huge circles way past the wards. j-dog had set up a sort of sound barrier so that sound wouldn't escape it and the noise could be contained, and the Strigoi couldn't hear what's was going on.

_**"Second ward in place, people are beginning to arrive"**_ a guardian said over though the buds

"Good, tell them to get inside and it is up to the trainers after that" j-dog said to him. It got very quiet and the alarms suddenly dipped off, we were out of the sound barrier now. We jogged on for a little bit more before I had them at a halt.

"Guardians there is a slight hill on most of the eastern half, don't go past it stop there. If you have past it, go back." I said to them all. "Mia Lissa are you there?"

"Yea were here, what you need?" I heard Lissa answer, I had recruited them and some trusted people to give us all the edges in fighting.

"I need the air users to bring a nice breeze from 10miles out east and bring it towards the west at no more than 5mph, don't curve it, make it as wide as you can over as much east possible" I said

"You got it. You want us to stop it near the wards or keep it goin though the court?"

_"Bring it though the court"_ josh answered.

"So, you got the Moroi in it to?" I heard from my left. Dimitri, I nodded at him "you ready for this?" I nodded again,

"all guardians are to hide behind the trees, try to stay as hidden as possible but still be able to see" I said into the ear buds as well as the guardians near me "Mia your turn make it cloudy" josh, angel and I had spent some days training them in nearly total darkness, while there Dhampire eyes were good in dim lights, it never gets dark for a Strigoi, so we were going to even the playing field by making it foggy.

"Clouds rolling in, in 2 mins" she responded. I grabbed Dimitri's hand quietly and leaned against a tree

"Be safe, really. I almost didn't want you on the first wave, but I'm glad you're here" I said to him quietly so the others didn't hear.

"I'm glad I'm here as well". Just then a nice breeze floated by carrying the scent of a ton of Strigoi about 5 miles out walking since they weren't here yet.

"Guardians still at the wards begin a fast walk for about a mile and then stop. They are about 5 miles out walking, ones with me be ready if they decide to speed it up" Dimitri gripped my hand

"I want you to be careful too you hear. I don't want you to get hurt"

**"Be calm stay relaxed, you react better when you are calm and under control. Focus you got this, we got this. It's planned out very very well and there should be no problems, everyone is in this together. And hopefully we can make this happen without an incident"** angel said though the buds, I knew immediately she was talking about the 3 of us in such a small are fighting, is dangerous beyond the Strigoi attacking. Another breeze flew by, 3miles out.

"Ok guys I'm going out josh is in charge now, they are 3 miles out, and Mia only send waves every 20 to 25minutes at 15mph when I call for the second wave age start the fog." I said releasing Dimitri's hand, giving him a quick peck, and jogging off. After I got past the tree break, I set off in a run to meet them at 2 miles. A second later they were coming at me, I was supposed to be the first obstacles I was calm... until I killed the first one. I hadn't eaten in days and I was starving, I killed and drank a few and continued as reason was leaving me I decided to make a report before I was lost. "Max age so far is 5" I said into the bud. About 3 minutes later I had killed a hefty amount of Strigoi and the bodies were being left in my wake

_**"First wave contact on the outer group" **_a guardian said in my ear. I stopped feeding for a bit because it was taking too long. a Strigoi zipped past me and I turned and chased it a few steps before sinking a sighth into its neck and ripping it clean off, blood splattered all over the trees and onto some other Strigoi who I threw a silver knife into their backs piercing the heart. I began fighting moving faster than I ever had before. I smelled so much glorious blood so many piled up bodies, after a little bit of fighting I felt another breeze coming on as well as howls, that meant the sound barrier was down and everyone was in the second wards and angels group was coming to help. I didn't smell many Strigoi meaning the first wave was almost done. Sure enough a few minutes later there were hardly any Strigoi. I hoped into a tree

"The first wave is finished down here" I said into the buds, trying to calm myself and look out, while picking off stragglers with my sighths.

_"When they begin to straggle book it back hear and leave the remaining to the others outer group"_ josh called at them. I hoped down quickly to collect the knives I had thrown. I heard the familiar loud thuds and crashing. Keichi was hear. I began to listen towards the courts as well as out towards the way they came. I saw a Strigoi running the wrong way, away I was going to let him go but I decided to kill him since he could be carrying information. I jumped down right in front of him, he tried to dodge out of my way staying silent I shot at his stomage and doubled over spitting out an ear bud. I crushed it beneath my shoe and brought him up to my mouth to sip the life from him as I waited. The second wave was coming in fast, not even bothering to be quiet. Keichi bounded off before me lighting them on fire as I ran to intercept them farther north. I began slashing and biting wildly and enjoying the better batch I ran backwards to yell into my bud "second wave, 4mins, max so far 15." I ran forward onto 6 Strigoi and decided to try something new. I tossed about 5 feet of sighth at them and started swinging it in a circle above my head as I crouched low, sure enough I killed almost all 6 of them except one who had moved but was bleeding everywhere I jumped to him ach snapped his neck and fed from it. I continued to kill and feed and make up new ways to kill them when I noticed it was getting foggy all around me. I continued as my eyes grew brighter and brighter to see through the fog, some of the Strigoi were already confused and accidentally killed the one another. A few minutes later my bud crackled

_"First ward has been broken, be aware angel it's on you"_

**"Gotcha".** She called back. I continued to fight and be enveloped by the smell trying to keep my head so I didn't wander away and into another killer's territory. About 20 minutes later there were no more. I decided to retreat a little bit so I had better movement since there were a lot of bodies everywhere around here, I fed on a few while casually walking back. All of the sudden I was hit hard by a Strigoi going full speed, the third wave? There's no way they could have come so quietly and quickly. I began fighting harder and taking to many random ages, 30, 29, 40, 52, 35, 41, 46, they were sending in the more experienced ones and the guardians' limits all at once.

"Ages 30 to 50, skip wave 4 and go straight to the fifth wave people, go with the 4th wave people" I said into the bud between breaths. I had killed around 100 before the completely stopped coming, not a single one came, not even stragglers. "I have absolute zero here I think they skipped a wave as well, if your killing age is under 50 go back if it's over 60 come in and get ready" I said not liking how still it had gotten

_"Are you sure you want to do that?"_ josh questioned

"Yes and hurry, Mia send me a breeze fast" I ordered into the bud crouching and moving around listening for more. The wind came carrying nothing

**"Nothing came on that one blow again"** angel said. Another wind came very strong from the east, nothing again.

"Nothing again, don't send another. Guardians move back closer to the city but don't get onto the courts" about 10 mins past and nothing still

_**"We are not getting anything"**_ the guardians called.

_"Wait, Rozzette what's going on"_ josh asked me. I was about to answer when they came through the woods slowly daring me to continue, 3 of them launched at me and began to fight bite kick and claw at me, I fought very hard and very fast, I wasn't able to keep them away, they were coming for me, one after another, I was being pushed back and back I tried to get a warning out to the others but it was too hard I had about the taste of an 80yr old and somewhere around 88 or 89.

"89 max, danger" I managed after a body landed on me I pushed it off and barley ducked another. Keichi was tossing them and setting them afire in waves and bouncing around trying to make it harder for them to catch him. About 20 minutes later I was near the guardians and could hear them fighting behind me. I decided to take a huge risk in power depletion. I climbed into a tree and gathered some strength and felt myself heat up I felt I was growing lighter I felt the energy within me. I jumped from the tree and landed on the ground still in concentration and erupted a brilliant white light bright as the sun from my entire body, I opened my eyes I bit to see some Strigoi burning others turning to ash, I was very depleted and tired, but that only gave us a few seconds, I looked behind me and saw some of the guardians frozen still looking at me. One of which was Dimitri, I was so glad that he was ok he was still alive and ok, a few cuts and bruises but alive. The Strigoi came on again and I was fighting with half power and totally worn out since I couldn't sink my teeth into any of them long enough to feed properly. After another 10 mins they began to dwindle away and soon they stopped.

"Guardians head back to the courts 5th wave is nearly gone here come the eldest ones." I said


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

j-dogs pov

I was on the roof with full vision of the palace and the woods I was shooting off the Strigoi around the guardians as well as fighting off the ones hear on the roof. Suddenly a huge white light erupted from the wooded area, Rozzette. She must have just discovered her powers, her family was the one who conquered the killers long ago and gained tremendous power, in strength and abilities. My family was the smartest one, staying away from them was the first thing and always keeping the smartest of the families we did kill, allowing their genius to leak into our family's blood stream. There must have been too many for her, and she had to awaken her powers. She's good, really good actually but still very young. I hoped she was ok, about 13mins later she sent a message though.

"Guardians head back to the courts 5th wave is nearly gone here come the eldest ones." they started emerging from the woods looking worse than the ones before.

"some of you come to the second place, who are not too badly injured or not at all no more than 50" I said though the ear bud when the Strigoi rested at my feet. I decided to check the time to see how much more we needed to endure. It was about 2am, 5hrs till sunrise, more or less. Soon pretty much all the guardians were back but I hadn't heard from Rozzette or angel. "Angel, Rozzette answer where are you." I called suddenly worried that Angeline was hurt, I would have to go out and find her there was no way I was going to leave my little sister out there, especially not after what happened last time.

"J! Go inside the building now I'm forced to come over hurry" I heard Angeline call, good she was alright. She sounded weird though she must have been kicked in the thought or something. It thought as I jumped straight from the building to the ground and darted to the palace, I wanted to check on the royals. I didn't like them but the Strigoi were after them. Mostly everyone was literally on the second floor of the courts, or in the housing buildings. This was the main hall and contained a little bit of everyone and quite a few of the royals. I sent aurora over to the housing building to stay while I checked this place out. I felt weird, I didn't like it started with when I talked to angel what had happened to her voice and why did I feel so... naked? NO! Her weird voice a Strigoi was pretending to be her, and then it hit me again, I'm not in any sort of wards or I would know, they took it down and lured me here. Suddenly he door burst open and 3 Strigoi walked in, I could smell them from here almost 100 years old, and they were carrying Rozzette! I climbed up to the rafter beam so that we wouldn't meet, but I didn't have to worry since they threw her body on the ground, and then dumped Angeline's body on the other side of the room as 6 more entered. No, not Angeline too.

"Hello, hello, hello, how are you, all you fine smelling people." the first Strigoi said "now, now there, gun boy come down from there before you get yourself hurt. You don't want to end up like your dear little sister and friend here do you. You know you surprised us we had thought that the little girl had already left; it was a nice sort of surprise to be able to get her again. Hmmmm we'll have to get our informants for that" I jumped down as about 3 more entered all of them above 95years at least I heard aurora fighting over at the housing units, and one of the other wolves join her.

"Everyone to the other wall now!" I called and some Strigoi moved after them, I shot at their torsos since there legs moved to fast, one of them that I hit came over and knocked me away closer to Rozzette body. Still breathing broken bones, unconscious, and depleted of energy, since she used her light, Angeline was just unconscious and badly injured but not like the last time. good not dead, some of the Strigoi had left and gone upstairs to kill some while some of them were killing hear as I and the guardians fought. I tried to keep the dead Strigoi away from the girls but the guardians were being carless. More elder Strigoi were entering and I was doing more defense than offence. I heard a groan and a deep and angry moan from one of the girls. I looked over at Angeline who what being awoken by the blood pooling near her face and Rozzette was already feeding! Shit this was bad very bad. A minute later both girls were up and fighting. There were about 50 in the room now and the wolves had entered but weren't fighting but cowering in the corner with each other, I would be afraid to since 3 killers are in the same room fighting. I decided that I had to keep my cool and when the Strigoi were thinning I would stop and try and get Angeline away.

It would have worked that way to but I decided one more and then I would get Angeline, but as it so happened Rozzette wanted that one to as did angel, I tried calmly to tell them he was mine but Rozzette threw her sighth at me and flung me at a wall. She took my kill, that was not going to happen I don't care how injured she is I was trying to help them. I shot at her and ran to jump at her when she moved and I landed on angel. Who in turn bit me in the arm and pushed me away! That stupid girl. I began to fight angel while keeping Rozzette from eating all of these meals in hear for me, if they had just stayed asleep all would have been fine. Soon there were very few Strigoi left because Angeline Rozzette and I had been killing them till there was one left.

"He's mine I'm the eldest leave him" I growled at them

"Forget it I haven't had as much experience to even meet someone over 60 he belongs to me" Angeline growled back

"My hunting grounds, my area, my rules, my food!" Rozzette roared and we all dived at once.

* * *

><p>rasheids pov<p>

Just as I feared they got into a fight, and while they were killing the Strigoi they were doing more damage to themselves. When it got down to only one I became frightened. I they were going to kill everyone in the room if they didn't have prey to fight over, they would just keep fighting.

"Everyone smooth out along the walls as quickly and quietly as you can don't cause them to notice you... hurry up" the josh dog one growled something unintelligible and the angelic one responded. "Wolves you have to stop your killer so they don't kill themselves." I yelled at the cowering wolves as Rosemarie roared and they all dove at the last Strigoi who was UN able to escape. The wolves changed form and tried to pull their killer away as the people filled in the walls. They roared and growled and even howled against it before the wolves had them pined and laid down on top of them. After a minute the emerged from under the wolves all with pure red eyes, no whites, and fell asleep on them.

"listen every one you must be very quiet and very still or else they will wake up and kill the noise or movement they heard sit still till they awaken" I whisper yelled and so we sat. I looked worriedly at Rozzette; I had known her since she was two, a little bit before her mother had dropped her off with me. She was so much like her mother, Janet was also very loving and very strong, And Rose was just as reckless as Janet. I used to think that was what made Janet's so great but two years later and she was killed I became worried for rose. As she grew she became to look more and more like her mother and was just as reckless and her training as well as when she went out to hunt. I felt almost like a father since her actual father had died a month before her birth. Janet had always regretted what had happened to him she felt as if it was her fault despite the fact that he knew the consequences of being with a killer mother. Even though I wasn't like a father to her I was like her best friend, she hadn't really known anybody else but me for her most of her life since she had spent most of her time in India training. When she reported that there would be still going to text in the Americas on a school I was worried for her it was literally her first day of school and she would be leaving for quite a while. I was eager to send her as well because then she would learn social skills that she so severely lacked, I had hoped going to a school she would learn social skills as well as make friends and improve her knowledge of the world that she couldn't get by sitting on the outside. As I looked at her now laying there on her Wolf, I was almost scared for her what had happened while I was away? She couldn't have gotten weaker was at the emotions that got to order that made her run out faster? Or was it lack of training but that wouldn't do the type of damage that lay here before me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a child walking over to a waiting mother, the kid fell down instead of crying he made a slight 'oof' sound. It wasn't much but it was too close to Rose she heard it and her eyes shot open she was on her hands and knees immediately looking in the direction of this child. Her eyes were no longer red but they were full black now, there was a Strigoi on the floor near me but I needed to draw attention away from the child so that I could draw her attention towards the Strigoi. I motioned for a guardian across the room to pat the marble floor to draw her attention. After he had made the slapping noise her eyes jerked immediately to the noise wherever it was searching for the source of the noise, I got up slowly and quietly and kick the Strigoi body closer towards her so that it made a noise when it moved and got back, her head immediately jerked around to the body and she clawed at it bringing it to her face to see if it was really dead. Keichi moved her back to him and she fell back asleep against him, giving the room one last look. It was another hour before she started moving again, she must be ready to wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

I woke up some time later. I don't quite remember what happened to me but I do remember that I got into a fight, I think with Josh and Angel? I wiped my face to get whatever was on the off my eyes I couldn't see, nothing. Everything was... it was pretty blurry I blinked a few times to try to clear my vision it didn't work. I felt a bit angry and started padding on the ground for a body I'm pretty sure there were some around me I hope. My hand brushed across another hand that wasn't moving. I brought the hand to my mouth and began to drink it was too good, when I finished that one I had patted my hand around again to find another one. I drank that one too and my vision was clearing a bit. "Rozzette" I heard my name. "You have to listen" Rasheid I tilted my ear towards his voice "I know you are a little disorientated but right now you have to get out of here before the others awaken." I tried to open my mouth to talk but words wouldn't form.

"I can't see" I bumbled out. I reached again to another Strigoi; I fed from him as well before Rashid spoke up.

"You have to leave now Angel is waking up now" I heard a shifting from where she rested. My vision wasn't as great as it should be but I could see a little bit I just have Keichi carry me to the woods so I can finish before it got bright. I had him pick me up and toss me on his back as we bolted out the door towards the woods. The woods I remember I had just finished sending a message yeah and then a Strigoi came up behind me and grabbed me so that I couldn't move my arms. Because we fought a little bit before some other ones came and started hitting me it hurt a lot and then it went black the next thing I knew there was some very old blood right in front of my face. But why was I so worn out I felt so tired, what happened? I got to work and soon I noticed that not all of these bodies were Strigoi. I tried to go farther out where I know that there would be no guardians because I did not want to see it, it was too much since I had known quite a few of them. After a while I had started to head back I had hoped that the other killers were already gone because I wanted to be in the main room with Rasheid. What I got back I decided to sit in the corner by the door while everybody milled around and talks amongst themselves. Soon the sun began to rise and the guardians were saying it was safe to leave. I noticed that my ear piece was still in my ear I decided to send out a message to the killers as well as the guardians.

"Attention killers, I want you to have all the guardians come to the main gym where we practice and Met, And I want the Moroi that helped there too. As for the Moroi they are free to go do whatever but I want the Royals to stay and do a body count for the Guardians that died." I said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Some of the Royals protested but I was having none of it. "I want all of them doing this it is daytime so there are no Strigoi, they will count as well as list the dead are even out in the woods every single body, I don't care how young or old or how high up you are, you will be out there counting the dead, And see what they sacrificed for you and how many sacrificed for you well you gave them no thought at all." Since I was closer to the gym I got there first and angel came soon after me, we decided that too many were lost for this to get away so we were going to go find the helpers and kill them for their traitorous acts. After about an hour pretty much most of them were killed all that was left was two others and Tasha, I learned that the light that exploded from me hours earlier want gone yet and a once in a blue moon thing, but a type of power that did many things and this time I didn't get worn out so bad but I still felt tired from earlier. I heard that all the bodies were accounted for and everyone was either dead, injured, taken, or in the gym. Me and Angel decided to stop by the hospital to see who was where and to see if we knew anybody on the dead list. Firstly check the injured I was obviously looking for Dimitri I wasn't sure who she was looking for, so I asked.

"Yuri, we have been together since I got here he's really nice and really sweet and I would be absolutely crushed if he was gone because I really really really like him but don't tell Josh I don't know how he'll act." I thought he had a girlfriend.

"I won't but that's really nice. I don't see them on the injured list maybe there in the gym" I said.

Yeah they're not on the dead list either so that's good right" she said. We headed back towards the gym the guardians were still in there and I was hoping to find Dimitri and Angel was hoping to find Yuri. We entered and the guardians were walking around and talking with each other I climbed up high to see if I could see Dimitri or Yuri's face I didn't see them. I was angry was beyond angry infuriated they were nowhere, I felt my heart shatter and explode into a million billion pieces, nowhere I'll never see him again, I'll never touch him again. I looked up though all the Dhampires that lived how lucky they were, when my own hadn't. I grazed over them when I caught angel's eyes on the other side of the room tears springing to her eyes; I felt the pressure of the room, of the whole event and knew how that there were no more excuses. I saw her turn around quickly and go into a corner to silently cry over her lost lover. Josh got up on the makeshift stage and called attention I walked behind him and sat against the wall hugging my knees to my chest trying to withhold the tears, I didn't want to ruin their mood, they had won, but in my opinion we lost, lost worse than the Strigoi could have destroyed. Although my Dhampire will probably be amongst them soon, a hateful creature of the night, my beautiful Dimitri, gone. as he talked, congratulated, and told them they would be here though tomorrow night before they could go home, I began to shove all this sadness and pain away like I used to, but anger and hared replaced it all, killing the helpers wasn't enough. I just wanted to kill one more, the one close to him, and had helped in his demise. I hadn't tested my 'light' power much but it seemed like a wish it have it type of thing I wondered if I could bring her to me, as josh finished up what he was saying I pushed him aside to get to the attention of my friends as well as angel who looked angry as well, sharing my thoughts of killing just one more, most likely.

"Christian are you here come, here for a second I want you to see this." I felt power boiling inside me like the light only different it didn't feel like it was wearing me out, it wasn't bad, it was just there. I know that I wanted I wanted Tasha, I wanted her here so I can see her, so she can see what happened because of her, what she stole from me. And then she appeared in like a flash of light next to me right where I wanted her. She was confused and stunned that she was here she started to speak but Angel slapped her and the Guardian stopped murmuring too. "Tasha, do you know why you're here, no you know, will you admit to what you've done in front of your nephew?"

"I don't know if talking about" she tried angel had been pacing around us stopped and stomped over to her

"Don't play stupid with me! we lost some very important people to us today, and your helpful hint to the Strigoi aren't even going to be considered as anything less than disgusting and your gunna die. The only reason, the only reason why your blood isn't splattered all over this room is because of Christian! He's gunna decide how you die, it's an UN avoidable fate!" she yelled in Tasha's face. Christian looked horrified, as did my other friends at what she had said

"what she did was inexcusable, she has only 3 options; either we kill her, she is sentenced to death here, or they send her off to some prison for the rest of her life and she gets attacked by Strigoi on her way there, since they want her dead to" I explained to him "it seems mean, but she's not gunna live. I'm sorry, but I did my best to give you a little more time, knowing her obvious fate." I said referring to how I told him what she was up to weeks ago

"Can you believe this Christian? After all this..."

"No Aunt Tasha, I knew, I have known for a while now." he interrupted softly "how could you do this! Why Tasha, why? What would make you do this, do you know how much death there is all around us?! How could you be a part of that!" he yelled, crushed.

"I'm sorry crish, I just... I just couldn't stand how the royals were trading the Dhampires like they werent even people! So when they said they would stop that it seemed like the only choice left, since they obviously werent gunna do that here" she explained, it was silent for a moment. she did have a point though they were treated like playing cards, they would get moved and traded some had good owners who were kind others just wanted them to have them, while the latter just treated them like garbage and they were worn down into misery.

"So having 100s of them lying dead outside trying to protect their home, family, and friends seemed like a better choice?" he responded angrily.

"No no Chrish, I just... I just wanted a change." She said sadly

"Aunt Tasha, I can't save you. I wish there was a reason for me to want to save you but there just isn't." He said solemnly. As Christian finished his last thoughts the doors on the other side of the gym began to rattle and burst open. Keichi, whom I haven't seen since I finished hunting, came through. The whole gym turned around to see what was going on behind them; I was just about to scold him for making such a loud entrance, when two people came in behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

After seeing who came in most of the gym turn back around to see what was unfolding before them. But I was too far gone, Dimitri and Yuri Hobbled in together limping with cuts bruises and scratches all over their arms and faces. I felt tears spring to my eyes, oh my god there okay, their alive. I ran forward to Dimitri and noticed that Angel was running at Yuri. I engulfed him in as big hug as I could as I felt him do the same, the world melted away all that was left with me and Dimitri he was alive, he was here. I felt the tears spill over as I looked at him to make sure that he was real and pressed my lips against his, as he did to not caring who saw.

"Where were you? You were nowhere? I thought they had taken you what happened?" As I questions hugging him still.

"After you had made the announcement to go to the courts or the housing system I had thought you would be in the housing system closer to more of your weapons. I met Yuri there and he said you weren't in there and neither was Angel, then the Strigoi started attacking and we lost each other. It wasn't until it was over when I decided to venture upstairs and see if you were on the 5th floor, and saw Yuri fighting off a Strigoi" he said

"I was losing really badly when Dimitri showed up, unfortunately instead of defeating the Strigoi he pushed us against the wall of the stair and we fell down to the bottom from the 3rd floor. Obviously we were both knocked unconscious instantly, I regained consciousness a little bit around the time you told everybody to head to the gym but I couldn't move and I wasn't fully conscious so I stayed there for an hour or two. It wasn't until Keichi Came sniffing around and finally woke us up" Yuri said.

"He urged us up and started making us follow him around In search of you too. It wasn't until just a little while ago when he decided to take us here because you would most likely be here than anywhere else at that point. And so here we are." Dimitri finished. I reached out to grab his face and kissed him again.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I whispered through my tears. I heard a loud gasp from behind me.

"It was her? She is the one who stole you away from me?! Dimitri She's almost half your age! She's barely 18! How could you, I loved you!" Tasha yelled. Everyone was looking back between Tasha, and me and Dimitri as the drama was unfolding before their eyes.

"My sister. You were with my sister? My 15-year-old little sister?! How dare you!" Josh yelled at Yuri.

"He was never yours."

"I'm not a baby" me and angel said at the same time. We looked at each other and I let her go first.

"You don't have control over me, or who I like at all" she said

"But while your here I do! This isn't our territory and I have to protect you." josh yelled at her

"I've known you for years Dimitri, years! And you've known her for what a month? And suddenly you forget about us" (Tasha)

"You don't have to protect me from anything, I don't need protecting"(angel)

"There was never an us to begin with"(Dimitri)

"Just because you had a huge crush on him doesn't make him yours"(me)

"So you didn't need protecting when you were laying there with your bones all broken? Where was dear Yuri then hu?"(Josh)

"You stay out of this, you...home wrecker"(Tasha)

"Well I would have been with him if you hadn't made me run the entire perimeter, unsupervised"(angel)

"well even if there was a slight chance he might like you, it dissolved away when you joined the Strigoi to kill everyone"(me)

"And you wrecked a lot more homes in your quest for crazy Tasha"(Dimitri)

"Angel you know if I had known they would be so old or they were after us I wouldn't have..."(josh)

"If you had known everything we wouldn't be in this situation"(angel)

"I have been your friend forever Dimitri, doesn't that mean anything?"(Tasha)

It was silent then as we got out our last arguments and the guardians heads stoped whipping back and forth to each speaker.

"Tasha, I told you to leave me alone and I meant it. And if you truly were my friend you would be happy for us" Dimitri said finally. Tasha put her head down,

"Angel I have to protect you because I didn't know, do you know how scared I was when you didn't come back, or when the wolves started howling? When I saw your broken body I thought you had died. do you know how terrified I would have been if I had to tell mom that while in a court with 2 other killers, one of them being your older brother, that you were the only one who was attacked and killed? Do you know how sad she would have been? Nothing can ever happen like that again. Don't you remember how she sounded on the phone, do you really want to put her though that again?" josh said at angel

"But Yuri's not a Strigoi, he's not a dangerous person, he's not even a threat. I'm quite sure I could stop him if he was, j I love him." she said calmly. It was quiet once more

"I loved You Dimitri, does that mean nothing to you at all" Tasha rose her head once more.

"It might have. But you teamed up with Strigoi and helped cause all of this death and destruction, so no, it doesn't mean anything now Tasha. Except for maybe he'll be a little sad when you die" I said for Dimitri

"Rozzette if you killed her, could it be in private? Without a bunch of witnesses?" crishten spoke up.

"Is that what you want?" I asked looking him in the eye, he stared back

"It is" he said bluntly

"Christian!..." Tasha yelled at him, more pleading than anger

"No Aunt Tasha. I don't want to hear any more. Were done" he said to her and began walking away with Lissa behind him. I motioned the rest of my friends to go with him, since we were all pretty much done here. Soon josh dismissed all the guardians and I spent a large portion of the sunlight hours making wild, thank-god-your-alive-and-not-a-Strigoi love with Dimitri. that night we all waited and made sure the Strigoi didn't come back as a precautionary, we also made sure everyone was in a half mile radius of the courts just in case. But I spent my time just outside the wards with Dimitri talking and practicing my new power

"Wont that make you exhausted?" he asked leaning against a tree as I uprooted another

"No it feels fine, but I still feel a bit tired from the first one, I was planning to see you, Rough around a little bit, and sleep the rest of the day. But then you had me thinking you were dead so instead I spent all my time with you and didn't get to sleep". He chuckled

"Next time I'm knocked unconscious by strigoi I'll call first" I smiled and nodded.

"You know I'm going to have to leave right?"

"I know but I was hoping we could avoid this topic I have only a few days left you I don't want to think about parting with you for..."

"The year, or more, at least until 19" He frowned

"How is that possible you're 18 and should be almost done"

"No we killers have an extra year on this, is very important and we can't miss this last year."

"A year is a long time to go without seeing you Roza" he said.

"I know, But you know I would always come back to you, I'd be thinking of you constantly" I said as I walked over to him giving him a small hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you. So very very much." He said tightening his hug on me and kissing my four head.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said kissing his lips softly. We stayed like that for little while hardly talking waiting for the night to be over. The next day while all the guardians were leaving in their various ways I received a summons to the queen. I didn't know what it was about but hopefully she wasn't trying to pull some trick again I was pretty much tired of the royals' tricks and I just wanted to be left alone so I could spend time with Dimitri before I had to go back to India with Rasheid. I brought Dimitri with me since I wasn't going to separate from him just to talk to her.

"Oh good, i got you before you left. Rozzette, I wanted to offer you a place to stay here, and of course it's not for protection reasons air anything. I knew her that killers travel and I would be honored if you chose this place as your main home. None of the other royals put me up to this, it's no trick or anything I kept your secret and nobody knows, No one even has to know that you're here you can just live here as Rose and no one will ever know that a killer lives here. You don't have to make a decision now but please consider it." Wow I had no idea what to say to her, It was a shock to me and I was caught completely off guard.

"That is very nice of you to offer, and over the next year while I am still in training I will consider your offer. No guarantees or anything and if I did say yes I wouldn't be here all the time." I said nicely and smiled. A few days later I stood at the airport with Dimitri by my side I was just about to leave to go home to India and I had already said goodbye to my friends a little while ago Over the phone since they went back to the school early yesterday. So it was just us standing before the plane was to board.

"Now you have to call me or text me or email me or anything is often as you can, it doesn't matter what day it is or the time I'll answer immediately" He said. I nodded and hug him one last time.

"I promise, I will call you, or at least try to call you, almost every night I promise. I love you" I said and then grabbed his face to bring him down to kiss me. A moment later the final call for our plane went over the intercom and we separated and I rushed onto the plane. As the plane was leaving I looked out the window and saw his figure standing at the giant windows of the airport.


	30. Chapter 30

EPILOGUE

About 13 calls 12 emails and six texts And a technical year later I was on my way back to Dimitri. I had learned a lot over the year and I had become more in control of my power. It had been a rough year in a good and a bad way I hadn't had much time to speak with Dimitri but I had learned a lot about killers that I definitely couldn't have forgotten. I arrived in the moral a court at about 12 PM, It was the middle of the night for them and it was a Wednesday so there weren't many people around as I walk from the airport to the suite Dimitri had texted me he was in. When I knocked on the door I heard some rustling and the door was thrown open.

"Roza! You're here!" He yelled and pulls me into a hug. I hugged him fiercely and hard as I hadn't been able to for the past year.

"Oh I know I've missed you so much I couldn't wait to see you again!" I exclaimed. I Pulled away a little bit to get a good look at him, then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The undeniable desire that I have been fighting to push down over the past year exploded as our lips touched. I pushed myself against him and pushed us towards the bed as I begin to strip him as well as myself, he moaned my name. We made wild and fast love for the next 15 minutes before I began to feel slightly sated of the desires that have been growing for the past year.

"We were supposed to go see your friends over at Lisa and Christian's new house. Did you know that she is the new 'Queen in training'?" I nodded I hadn't talk to anybody much but large things like that made the news and I could watch it while trained or fell asleep. But I didn't know that they had moved in together.

"Really? That's amazing I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen them in so long." I said. We left his suite and traveled about 20 minutes to a nice little neighborhood that Lisa and Christian apparently lived in. It was a nice house it was pretty big two stories and two car garage, we pulled into the driveway and got out I ran up to the front door and tried to see if it was opened, it was.

"Surprise!" My friends all yelled from within the house. I smiled as Lisa and Mia ran up to hug me I hugged back.

"Oh you guys are so great I miss you all! Mia and Lissa and christain and Eddie and Mason and Adrianne and all of you, I've missed you so much" I said. We talked and ate and partied around a little bit for hours I was so glad to be back with my friends and people I knew again, The life of our killer could be pretty lonely I'm very glad ecstatic actually that my life wouldn't be as lonely because I had all these people here. I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life with them.

**hey thanks for readingand keep reviewing! I need some help on the sequl of this and I don't quite know what to do, I have the main thing and an idea and some stuff already typed, but I need some fillers. so if youd be interested in being my official helper in writing the sequal it would be much appreciated, PM me if you are interested in being the beta plz and thankyou!**


End file.
